Friends With Benefits
by JaiPrincess9487
Summary: Natsu and Lucy both experienced heart break the beginning year of their sophomore year of college. They both decided to team up and help and support one another to finding the love they both yearn for. When a friend suggests that they fool around until they can find someone they suddenly find their worlds upside between feeling jealously and confusion. Who will break first?
1. Prologue

Hi everyone, this is my very first Fairy Tail Fanfic. I loved Fairy Tail from moment it first was released. After catching up on all the episodes and manga chapters I love it even more. Fairy Tail is awesome.

I watched Friends with Benefits with Justin Timberlake and Mila Kunis and I thought it would be funny if Natsu and Lucy started off with that type of relationship. He he he…

In my story you will see the following couples: NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, GaLev, WenRom, CanaLax and many more…

Anyway, I hop you enjoy my story about two friends who decide to take their relationship to another level with no strings attached.

* * *

Truth Be Told….Love Sucks!

Natsu stared at his college acceptation letter and sighed deeply. He was going to a local college. He felt a little odd because a lot of his friends he known since he was a kid were going their separate ways but a lot of his friends were also going to the same college so he had mix feelings.

"Natsu…" He looked up and saw his long-term girlfriend standing in front of him. He stood up and smiled.

"Lisanna." He cupped her cheeks and gave her a passionate kiss which she accepted. After some time they both sat down with her across from him. She looked at his paper and smiled.

"You got into Fiore University, even though it's local I heard it's a great college." She stated and he nodded his head.

"It is I didn't think I would get accepted." He then looked at her. "What about you?" She looked down at her hands and sighed deeply.

"I'm going to Edolas." She answered and his eyes went wide.

"What?"

"I just got the letter today. I didn't want to say anything just in case I didn't get accepted but…" She looked down. "I did."

"Lisanna…Edolas is far from here, it's at least a ten hour flight." He stated and she nodded her head.

"I know…but that school is the only school that has my major..." She then looked at him. "And Natsu you know my life long dream since we were children was to study about metamorphoses." She said and he slowly nodded. He knew that for so long but he didn't think he her dream would put such a distance between them. He looked at her.

"So what now?" He asked and her eyes watered.

"I want to throw myself fully into my dream…without any distractions and the only way to do that is to be single." She said softly and Natsu's eyes got big.

"Lisanna…what are you trying to say?" He was almost afraid of her answer.

"I think it's better if we break up." The moment she said that she began sobbing. She covered her face. "I don't want to! But it's better this way." Natsu moved next to her and hugged her tightly.

"Are you sure you want this?" She looked up at him.

"I don't but I know it's something that has to be done." She kissed his lips. "Natsu, even though we won't be together you'll always have a big part of my heart. You were my first everything." She hugged his waist tightly. Natsu tightened his embrace on her.

"I'll never date another woman Lisanna, I'll wait for you."

"Will you Natsu?" She asked him. He nodded his head.

"I will." She smiled and kissed his lips.

* * *

After that Natsu held his word and he didn't date any other women. He didn't even look at other women. Natsu laid on his bed looking at his phone. Every now and then he and Lisanna exchanged emails but for the past three months he haven't heard from her. He sighed deeply and closed his phone.

His dorm room opened and Gray along with Loki and Elfman walked into the room. Natsu sat up and greeted his friends. Gray sat on his bed that was across from Natsu as Elfman and Loki got comfortable on the floor.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked. Elfman then began sobbing which shocked the hell out of Natsu, Gray and Loki.

"Elfman…you ok?" Loki asked his friend. Elfman sniffled.

"Men don't cry!" He said before crying again.

"_But you're crying right now."_ They all thought.

"It's Lisanna." He said and Natsu was in front of him.

"What happened is Lisanna alright?" He grabbed Elfman's shoulders who wiped his tears.

"She's fine but…" He pulled his phone out and showed a picture. "This was sent from _Onee-Chan_ this morning."

They all took a look and Natsu's eyes almost popped out his head.

She was standing there hugging an obviously older man and she was holding her left hand up that showed a giant diamond on her ring finger.

"She's gonna marry her professor. She's too young to get married she's only nineteen years old! A sophomore in college. She can't get married." He continued to cry however Loki and Gray were now looking at Natsu. He lowered his head before slowly standing up. He then walked out the room without saying anything. Elfman then looked around.

"Huh Natsu?"

"I guess he's still not over her." Loki rubbed the back of his head. Gray sighed deeply.

"Elfman, if I knew you were gonna say this I would've stopped you. You know that idiot is madly in love with Lisanna."

"You think so?" Elfman asked. Gray sat on his bed.

"Of course Natsu and Lisanna dated since their second year of Jr. High school. She was the only girl in his eyes."

"I feel bad for him." Loki sighed deeply. Elfman's eyes widened.

"I feel so bad what have I done!" He exclaimed. "That wasn't manly!"

* * *

Natsu stuffed his hands on his pockets as he walked throughout the dorm. His heart was literally ripped out his chest. Why did people say things when they don't mean it? He gripped his fists as he continued walking down the hallway. He was torn in more ways than one.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" He heard a girl scream from the top of her lungs. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked where the scream came from. He saw a tall guy with black hair standing in front of a medium size blonde girl.

"I told you I'm done with you, you started to bore me!"

"So you break up with me after you take my virginity! You're a piece of shit!" She yelled.

"It's not my fault you're so gullible, I knew if I dated you for one year you would give it me." He began laughing he then grabbed her by the arm. "Hey guys want an easy girl? Just date her and tell her you love her and watch how fast her legs open up." All the guys in the hallway began laughing as her face filled with horror. She began sobbing.

"Get off me!" She yelled trying to move from his grip but he held her arm tightly.

"Let's go back in the room for one last quickie." He licked his lips at her.

"Get off me!" She screamed. Natsu ran over to him and punched him in the face. He instantly flew back and hit the wall. The hallway got quiet and all eyes were on Natsu.

"Treating a girl like that is disciple! If you don't love her anymore then give her the honor of giving her a respectable break up not a public humiliation."

The guy wiped the blood from his mouth and walked over to Natsu it was obvious he was way taller than him.

"Are you fucking crazy?! Who the fuck are you?!"

"Natsu Dragneel." He answered and the guy instantly froze. His name was famous around the school. He was known for putting his fist in anyone's face he did something he didn't like. He usually got in trouble by the dean but because his fights usually consisted of him defending someone he never got expelled but anyone who started a fight with him was looking for serious treatment at the hospital.

"Whatever." He then looked at the girl who was on the floor. "Stay away from me!" He then slammed his dorm room and all the guys left the hallway. Natsu looked at the girl before him who had tears falling down her face.

She then saw a hand in front of her and saw it was her savior. He then smiled.

"The worst thing you could ever do is let someone see how bad they hurt you." She slowly placed her hand in his.

* * *

Natsu sat across from her in the cafeteria as she told him her story. He stared at his half eaten burger and nodded his head. She took a sip of her strawberry milkshake.

"It just hurts so bad." She whispered and he nodded his head.

"I hear you, it could be worse." He stated and she looked at him. "I dated this girl since I was thirteen years old, she was my first everything and after we graduated high school we got accepted into two different colleges. She was going away really far to pursue her dream and she told me she wanted to break up so she could fully concentrate and I told her I wouldn't date any other girl and wait for her to finish and she smiled at me and kissed me and then her brother tells me she's engaged to her professor after only a year of leaving." Her eyes widened. He looked out the window.

"Truth be told be love sucks." They said in unison they both looked at each other before laughing.

"We have the same out look on love." He chuckled which made her giggle.

"I know, hey even though we were both dicked over by our lovers why not try to look for some better ones. After all we can't just give up after one bad love experience."

"I guess…you're right." He nodded his head. She held her hand out.

"So from here on out let's be friends and find us some hot new lovers." He shook her hand.

"What's your name by the way? I'm Natsu Dragneel."

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

"I see a new team has formed." They both laughed.

* * *

That's it for the first chap, give a little review to let me know what you think. Hope you like it ^_^


	2. Chapter One

The Proposal

Lucy wrapped a small white towel around her body and ran her hand through her wet hair. She opened the window to let some of the steam out and wiped the steam from the window. She winked at herself and walked out her bathroom. She entered her bedroom and her eyes went wide when she saw Natsu sitting on her bed while watching TV.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed! He looked at her.

"What's up Luce?" He asked and she placed her hand on her hip.

"Don't you see something wrong with this?" She asked and he raised his eyebrow.

"With what?" He asked tilting his head.

"You just coming into my apartment and sitting on my bed watching TV while I'm in the bathroom."

"But you only have a studio apartment there's only one TV in here." He said and she waved her hand at him. She went to get her clothes.

"Lucy you're being stingy with you're stuff." She turned around and saw Natsu's pet Exceed Happy but of course Natsu never referred to him as a pet Happy was his friends just as much as he was Lucy's. When Natsu was dorming he couldn't bring Happy with him but as soon as he became a junior he was able to get an apartment and he brought Happy from home however Lucy couldn't understand…even though he had his own place he was always crashing in her place.

"Hi Happy and I'm not being stingy. I was just making a point."

"Luce, hurry and get dress I'm starving already!" Natsu whined. She sighed deeply and threw her hands in the air.

"Would've been nice if you texted me this morning saying you wanted to get food." She mumbled as she went in her closet.

"I got hungry waiting for you to come out the shower." He stated and she rolled her eyes. She grabbed a pair of khaki shorts and a black tank top along with her underwear and bra. She then went into the bathroom.

She smiled as she got dressed. It was thanks to Natsu that her first love experience didn't break her down to nothing and she was sure that she helped him as well. After that incident they had been best friends and inseparable. He even introduced her to Happy a little after during a school break when she didn't go home. They met when they were sophomores and now two years later as seniors they formed a great friendship however the same couldn't be said about their love lives. She sighed deeply but shook her head.

She was determined that love was going to happen for her this year. After all this was her last year of college before she went to graduate school she had to find love.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy went into their local tavern that was outside of the college campus it was called Fairy Tail Tav and it was very popular to a lot of the young people. However trouble always lurked somewhere in this tavern and it attracted a lot of rowdy but good natured people. Natsu introduced Lucy to the tavern after they started hanging and since she had been going there for so long and faithful that she was considered a member of the tavern she even got a stamp with the mark of Fairy Tail. Lucy had hers on the back of her right hand, Natsu got his right shoulder and Happy got his on his back. It made Lucy feel good to be apart of a family outside of her own. People knew by her last name that she came from money however here at Fairy Tail no one cared about family names they cared about what type of person you were and how you treated your friends which outside of her relationship with Natsu she made a ton of female friends.

The first girl she came into contact with was Mirajane she was the barmaid of Fairy Tail and a famous face. She was the reason a lot of men came to Fairy Tail however they had to behave because if they didn't she had a very scary side behind her sweet lovable face. Natsu also told her that she was Lisanna's older sister. Lucy only wondered if her older sister was this gorgeous it made her wonder how pretty was Lisanna? Lucy had a special bond with Mirajane she was the one who gave Lucy her stamp and she also gave Lucy tips on how to handle the ruckus around the tavern but she none the less she always thought the rowdiness was fun even when she got hit in the head by a flying empty beer bottle.

After Mirajane she met Erza however the way she met Erza made her scared to death of her. She caught Natsu and his long term friend/rival in a heated battle and just to stop them she banged both of their heads together knocking them out instantly. At first she thought Natsu and Gray died but they were fine. However once she got to know Erza she learned indeed she was scary but she also had a softer side to her. She was also very knowledgeable and completely sexy. She was everything a guy would want a woman and everything a woman would want to be. She was two years older than Lucy and she was already in graduate school with top grades. She was dating a guy named Jellal, he was very quiet and laid back seeing them together and in love made Lucy want that type of love.

She formed a close bond with Levy they were pretty much inseparable and they a lot of the same classes. Levy also started calling her _Lu-Chan_ and got upset if someone else said it besides her. Levy was pretty a very innocent girl and a little on the naïve side but she was Lucy's best friend. She usually hung out with Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Erza however it was little difficult whenever she had her boyfriend Gajeel around mainly because he and Natsu always got into a heated battle since they were rivals it was hard for them to act civil but if Erza was around though it would be quickly ended. Lucy was shocked when Levy introduced her to Gajeel. Here Levy was this innocent petite cute bubbly girl dating Gajeel this major badass with a scowl on his face most of the time. However after getting to know him it wasn't as hardcore as he tried to come across. He had a secret, he loved to play guitar and sing in a white suit that reminded her of Michael Jackson's outfit in smooth criminal. He was a really good guitar player but his singing was another story. He also had an exceed named Pantherlily but everyone called him Lily for short.

The sexy seductress Cana was next for Lucy to meet. One thing Lucy learnt about Cana was she was one woman that man had better steer clear from unless they wanted to get trampled over. She was a force to be reckoned with not only she was a strong drinker hardly ever getting drunk but she was comfortable in her skin. She usually wore revealing clothing however Lucy knew she was anything but a slur she was just comfortable who was she was. She revealed to Lucy that her father was the famous wandering musician Gildarts Clive. He usually returned to Fairy Tail Tav to bless the tarven with his music before wandering again. However she didn't tell him about her until her last year of high school and she said after that every time he would come back he would smother her but she was glad that she was able to form a bond with him. She loved reading Tarot Cards and she had an on going joke with Lucy saying there was no love in her future.

She then met Juvia who use to hang out in a different tavern until she laid eyes on Gray during a homecoming party. After that she became a loyal member of Fairy Tail. She and Lucy had an oddly good relationship, for some odd reason she thought Lucy wanted to get with Gray but after a while Lucy stopped taking it personal when Juvia became like that with other women of the tavern as well. Cana often teased her just for kicks. Over the past year Juvia's relationship with Gray was one-sided where she was always chasing him down however during the year things began changing and every now and then they would hang out together but Lucy couldn't tell if they were dating or not and neither one of them spoke about it.

Then she met her adopted little sister Wendy. She was the sweetest girl she had every met. There wasn't one bad bone in that girl's body. She knew Wendy came from a hard background so she shared her apartment with Wendy who was now in her last year of high school. She also had an exceed named Carla. Happy seemed to like her a lot but she usually ignored him. Wendy was also dating Romeo. His father was a regular at the Fairy Tail Tav. He was a year older than her and he started his college life at Fiore Uni. They made such a cute couple they were always making puppy dog eyes at one another.

Lucy sighed she really wanted a boyfriend but not just any guy not like the jerk that stole her virginity and left her. She wanted someone who would love her for herself and make her happy just because they loved her.

Gray and Juvia walked into the tavern and took a seat with Natsu, Lucy and Happy.

"Morning guys." Lucy smiled.

"I hate mornings." Gray yawned rubbing his eyes. "Thanks to Juvia I'm here."

"It's important to eat a good breakfast _Gray-Sama_." She told him which made him snort.

"_Lu-Chan!_ Guys!" Levy ran over to them with Gajeel behind her. "_Lu-Chan_ did you study for our test in physics. It's gonna be so hard." She moaned as Lucy sighed deeply.

"I studied as best as I could. I hope I pass." She moaned.

"Oi! Natsu, Lily versus Happy let's go." Gajeel said and Natsu stood up.

"You're on let's go."

"Natsu…" Happy cried. Lily sighed deeply as he sat on the table.

"I wanna eat not fight."

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"Better yet me versus you." Natsu snapped while making a fist. "You won't even get a punch in." He teased him. Gajeel growled and threw a punch landing a hit against Natsu's cheek. He went flying back into some empty tables.

"What the hell?! I wasn't even ready!"

"When you fight there is no such thing as being ready. Come." Gajeel motioned for him to come to him. Natsu rolled his shoulders back and charged at Gajeel and they began a punching match.

"Gajeel stop it!" Levy shouted but her small voice fell on deaf ears.

"Those guys will never grow up. They're a bunch of immature fools." Gray mumbled until a cup hit him in the back of the head. He then stood up. "You jerks wanna go?!" He snapped and removed his shirt revealing his muscular upper body. Juvia instantly a got a nosebleed as Gray ran into the fight. Elfman came in.

"Only real men fight early in the morning." He then joined into the fight. Soon it became a huge brawl. Lucy sighed deeply.

"If this is how men are…then I guess I'll never get a boyfriend." She mumbled. Juvia glared at her.

"_Gray-Sama_ is mine." She growled giving Lucy the evil eye. Lucy shook her head.

"Juvia, you're misunderstanding the situation again." Lucy stated as Levy giggled.

The doors burst opened.

"What's going on in here?!" Erza's thunderous voice rang throughout the tavern and everyone froze.

"W-W-W-We're doing a group dance and entertaining everyone!" Natsu quickly said and all the guys linked arms together. Erza nodded her head.

"Oh ok, continue then." She and Jellal walked into the tavern taking a seat at a small table. She waved to Lucy, Levy and Juvia. They all waved back. Soon Natsu and Gray sat back down.

"Damn that was scary." Gray mumbled. Levy looked at Gajeel before shaking her head.

"I'll see you during class _Lu-Chan_. See ya." She waved as she began lecturing her boyfriend on his behavior.

Shortly after they all placed their orders before beginning idle chat.

"Oh yeah Natsu, how was your date last night?" Lucy asked him gaining Gray and Juvia's attention. He sighed deeply and poured water into his cup.

"Nothing special, she was little weird but I guess it went alright. We just went to a dinner and a movie." He shrugged.

"She must not be what you were expecting because you're tone is like _eh_." Gray smiled and Natsu nodded his head.

"Yeah something like that, it was going good until she started talking about marriage and kids so that freaked out me a little." He stated which made them laugh. "See that's why I didn't want to tell you jerks!" He snapped.

"Don't get upset Natsu, maybe next date you'll get it right." Gray teased and Natsu rolled his eyes.

"What about you Luce?" He looked at her and she sighed deeply.

"That guy was the worse!" She exclaimed. "All he did was talk about himself I couldn't get one word in and to make matters worse he offered to pay for the meal so I let him and then by the end of the night he goes _so what do I get for the meal I paid for _while winking at me. I was like if you think I'm giving you sex just because you paid thirteen ninety-nine for a meal you have another thing coming." She rolled her eyes which made them laugh.

"That sucks!" Natsu laughed. "It seems we're back at square one." He sighed

"Yup." She sighed deeply. They both sighed deeply together and the mood became dull. Juvia looked at Gray who shook his head. Cana walked over to them and pulled up a chair.

"So why not just have sex with no strings attached." She shrugged while drinking her beer bottle.

"Cana, you know what time it is?" Gray snapped and she smiled.

"I gotta start my day off right." She winked at her and he rolled his eyes.

"Have sex with no strings attached!" Lucy exclaimed. "I could never do something like that not with just any guy."

"Yeah and wouldn't that just cause us more trouble cuz' Luce and I may say no strings attached but the other party will definitely catch feelings."

"But you have to admit…" Cana began. "Two years with no successful matches it has to be sexually frustrating." She shrugged and they both sighed deeply. "So if you two feel the same why not just be friends with benefits until you find someone." She suggested and Lucy and Natsu's jaws hit the table.

"What?!" Lucy gasped. "With Natsu?"

"You two feel the same so it makes sense, you both think love sucks, you both suck at getting good dates and you both have to be sexually frustrated. So since you two know each other the best why not just romp around until you find who you're looking for."

"Romp around." Gray began laughing.

"Friends with benefits?" Natsu whispered. "But it's too weird Lucy is my best friend if I could do that type of thing with her then I might as well do it with Gray as well." He stated. Lucy and Cana's eyes popped out their head, Gray's face turned blue from disgust and Juvia glared at Natsu with glowing red eyes labeling him a potential rival.

"No the hell you don't!" Gray yelled. "It's completely different! You can't compare Lucy and I of course we're your close friends but I'm a guy who is all the way straight and Lucy is a girl. So she would be your best choice."

"Obvious I know that! But I was just saying that's how close I am to Luce, that wouldn't it make our friendship weird?"

"It would only get weird if you two let it get weird but it can't be weird if you two know where you stand right?" Cana asked. Lucy and Natsu looked at one another and began blushing.

"It's not that weird." Gray said while looking out the window. "Juvia and I do it." He mumbled and Juvia began blushing. She then giggled.

"It's true, _Gray-Sama_ and I do and we still have a good relationship." She stated.

"See and Gray is a great lover, we been around the block of couple of times of in the past." Cana stated making Gray's mouth drop. Juvia gasped.

"Cana stop making up lies!" He growled at her and she giggled as Juvia labeled her as a rival.

* * *

After classes Natsu walked Lucy to her apartment ever since Cana said that to them there had been some awkwardness between them.

"Well, we know Cana is a sexually person, she was probably just teasing us." Natsu said to lightened up the mood. Lucy began laughing and nodded her head.

"You're right after all we're best friends."

"Exactly, a team through thick and thin." They gave each other a high five.

"Righto partner." She giggled. "See ya tomorrow."

"See ya." Natsu waved and watched as Lucy entered her apartment building. He placed his hands in his pockets and sighed deeply.

Lucy walked into her apartment and leaned against the door.

"_Could we really do that? Become friends with benefits?_"

* * *

Please Read and Review to let me know what you think. I love reading reviews its one of my favorite things ^_^


	3. Chapter Two

I just want to thank everyone who took the time to review that meant a lot to me. Feedback from readers is always important to the author ^_^. I'm glad a lot of ppl like the concept of the story I was a little worried not many would like the idea but after all it's just a carefree fun story about sexuality. Anyway enjoy this chapter! ( ^_^)/

* * *

Consideration

Over the weekend Lucy stayed in her apartment and worked on her homework.

"_Lucy-Nee-Chan_, dinner is almost ready." Wendy said sticking her head out of the kitchen.

"Wendy, didn't I tell you not to cook dinner so often." Lucy said walking in the kitchen. She spotted Carla setting up the table. "Carla you don't have to do that." Lucy said. They both turned to her and bowed their heads.

"We have to _Lucy-Nee-Chan_." Wendy stated. "You offered your home not only to me but Carla as well and you didn't have to do that."

"It's really nothing the both of you are so sweet so I don't mind. Besides it gets lonely staying in an apartment alone all the time." Lucy giggled while rubbing the back of her head.

"I understand." Wendy smiled. "Dinner is almost ready."

"And the table is also almost set." Carla told her they both made Lucy smile. She heard her cell phone going off. She ran to her phone to answer it.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey Lu…cy!" She giggled when she heard Cana.

"Hey Cana what's up?"

"Are you up for some company, I know you have little Wendy there but what about some more company."

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Great! Open up!" Cana exclaimed while ringing the doorbell.

"How did I know?" Lucy said to herself as she hung up her phone. She opened the door and not only saw Cana who was holding two big barrels of beer, but Erza was there something food and a big bag, Levy bowed her head before walking inside, Juvia waved at her and walked inside. Mirajane stopped at the door and bowed her head,

"Sorry to intrude but Cana invited us." She giggled.

"Come on in and make yaself at home." Lucy giggled.

Cana placed the barrels down and placed her hand on her hips.

"So let's start the _let's get Lucy laid _party." She cheered and Lucy's face turned red.

"What?!" She began blinking.

"Cana told us the situation and we're here to each give you a suggestion and you can take whatever advice you want." Erza stated as Mirajane nodded her head.

"Every woman deserves a happy sex life after all." She giggled. Wendy who's face was crimson red looked at everyone.

"I don't think I have enough food for everyone." She said softly. Cana smiled and wrapped her arm around Wendy.

"Don't be shy my young friend, you're of age where you could be in heat so join in the conversation."

"_C-Cana-San_." She cried while covering her face.

* * *

After everyone ate and changed into their night clothes the _real_ talking began.

"I told Lucy that she and Natsu should become friends with benefits until they can find someone. It has to suck being sexually frustrated. I can look at someone and tell they are sexually frustrated." She took a swig of her beer as they all looked at her.

"How so?" Levy asked.

"Let's just say being someone who is sexually satisfied, I pride myself in knowing who is and who isn't. And Lucy I know you only had sex one time and you want to know what does it feel like to have a good sexual experience right?" She asked and Lucy blushed as she looked away. She took a sip of her wine and sighed deeply.

"I want to know but I'm scared. After all right after he took my virginity the very next day he calls me over to his dorm and then he just cold heartedly dumped me. I'm scared to know that it will happen again." She admitted.

"But that's why I told you to do it with Natsu, one you two aren't dating and two you guys are best friends so he's not gonna leave you since he's having a sucky time finding someone too." Cana stated.

"I don't know…" She whispered.

"I don't know as well." Erza said while crossing her arms. "I always believed intercourse should be between two people who love each other."

"Lucy, you love Natsu as your best friend right?" Cana asked and she nodded her head. "See. They love each other. Lucy don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to force you into having sex with just anyone. I know that you and Natsu share a close bond that's why I said you should feel safe with him to know he won't hurt you. And maybe he can gain your confidence back in men. Look at Juvia, look how happy she is, she's not sexually frustrated right?" Cana looked at her and her pale cheeks became red as she slowly nodded. "Look at Levy, she's not sexually frustrated either." Once she said that Levy began choking on her drink.

"Excuse me. I need to go to the little girl's room." She quickly excused herself.

"Levy…really?" Lucy exclaimed as Mirajane giggled.

"She looked so innocent who would've thought." Cana then looked at Wendy who began blushing profusely.

"Wanna know if you're sexually frustrated or not?"

"N-N-N-No time…I mean no-n-no-no t-thank y-y-you. The snacks! I'll get them." She quickly got up and ran into the doorframe of the kitchen.

"Wendy, are you ok?" Lucy asked as they all looked concerned.

"I'm fine!" She giggled and disappeared in the kitchen. Cana looked at Mirajane.

"You're not sexually frustrated right?"

"I'm sure not." She smiled making Lucy and Juvia blush since she was so blunt. Erza chuckled as she sipped her wine.

"Let's see, oh Erza…" Lucy and Juvia looked over at her waiting to hear what Cana said. However from the glared she received she just laughed. "Point of the matter Lucy is that you should at least consider."

"Natsu is a great guy and he definitely wouldn't hurt you." Mirajane told her with a smile. Juvia nodded her head.

"Yes, do it with _Natsu-San_ so you can leave _Gray-Sama_ alone." She said with her eyes glowing at Lucy.

"I think you're misunderstanding the situation again Juvia." Lucy said. She sighed deeply and looked down.

* * *

They all drank themselves into a coma. Wendy was drinking juice until she accidently drank the strawberry moscato thinking it was juice. She became intoxicated just from one glass and her whole personality changed. She began telling about her sexual frustrations with Romeo and how he didn't consider her feelings. They all talked about their first brush with heartaches and how they overcame it. They cried, they laughed, they cried some more and laughed some more.

The next morning Lucy woke up early and decided to go to the library to finish up her homework she left a note telling everyone to stay as long as they want and that she will be back by the afternoon. She sat down in the library and placed her head phones on and turned on her playlist from her IPhone. The first song that came on was _Fighter_ by Christina Aguilera she listened to this song so much after she was dumped. It was thanks to Natsu he introduced her to the song. She nodded her head while doing her math homework. After that song went off another Christina Aguilera song came on called _Get Yours Get Mine_. She stopped doing her homework and listened to the words.

_Baby you pretend that things ain't what they seem__  
__All this tension on titling just exactly what we should be__  
__Now I don't mind us being some kind of casual thing__  
__Listen all I want to do for now is have you come and take all of me, can_

_Can you put your hands my waistline__  
__Want your skin up against mine__  
__Move my hips to the baseline_

_Let me get mine, you get yours__  
__Hang a please don't disturb sign__  
__Put my back into a slow grind__  
__Sending chills up and down my spine__  
__Let me get mine, you get yours_

Lucy cleared her throat and shifted in her seat.

_If you see me with a man__  
__Understand that you can't question me__  
__The feelings that you caught ain't my fault can't help your jealousy__  
__If you can handle the fact that__  
__What we have has got to be commitment free__  
__Then we can keep this undercover lovin' comin', hidden' underneath the sheets__  
__Underneath the sheets__  
__Can you put your hands on my waistline__  
__Want your skin up against mine__  
__Move my hips to the baseline__  
__Let me get mine, you get yours__  
__Hang a please don't disturb sign_  
_Put my back into a slow grind__  
__Sending chills up and down my spine__  
__Let me get mine, you get yours_

She began wondering what was Natsu like in bed. She shook her head. She never thought of that before. It wasn't a lie that Natsu was attractive he had sexy attributes about him. He had a nice toned body with slightly tanned skin. He had a great smile. She had to wonder was he gentle person or was he rough perhaps he was the best of both worlds. She shook her head again.

_Now listen__  
__So, come on and freak my body__  
__We can get nasty, naughty__  
__All night a private party__  
__Gotta hit that spot just right__  
__Work me like a 9 to 5__  
__It ain't about the kissin' and huggin'__  
__Cause this is a physical lovin'__  
__Straight sweatin', our bodies are rubbin'__  
__Gotta hit that spot just right__  
__Work me like a 9 to 5_

Natsu saw Lucy sitting at one of the tables. He laughed to himself and tipped toed over to her knowing she was listening to her music. He snatched the headphones out of her ears making her jump sky high. He laughed.

"What are you listening to?" He asked before she say anything he placed the headphones in his ears.

_We have a physical thing__  
__We'll make love, but don't fall in love__  
__Let me get mine, you get yours__  
__You spend time__  
__Just enough so you get yours, and I get mine__  
__No strings attached__  
__I want your body, not your heart__  
__Let me get mine, you get yours__  
_

He looked at her and she snatched her headphones from him and turned her music off. Her face was on fire and she looked down at her textbook.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. He sat across from her and placed his hand on his cheek and his elbow on the table.

"I have a report to type and then I saw you here so I decided to sneak up on you."

"Well you got me." She stuck her tongue at him. He looked at her. He always knew Lucy was beautiful and she had a killer body that she wasn't ashamed of but he could really take their friendship to that level. He knew he wouldn't hurt Lucy or make her feel like a whore but he wasn't sure if she was ready for that type of relationship. He saw she had on a mini jean skirt and a red halter top that showed her cleavage. He sighed deeply.

"Say Luce." He began and she looked at him. His black eyes burned into her brown eyes. "I will respect your wishes so I'm gonna ask you again for one last time and I will never ask again." Her heart began pounding. "Do you wanna be friends with benefits until we find someone to suit us?" He asked while never looking away from her. Her face turned red but she cleared her throat.

"I don't mind but…" She began and he just stared at her feeling his heart race as well. "I'm scared, my first time was horrible, he just pumped in me until he was done, I was hurting, I was bleeding and he didn't care. I don't ever wanna experience anything like that again."

"Do you think I would do that to you?" He asked and she looked at him.

"I know you wouldn't."

"Everyone deserves to have a chance to a have a great first time, I'll give you that experience and we can go from there. I just don't want our relationship to get weird."

"Well as Cana said, it'll only get weird if we allow to so if we just remember no strings attached, no emotions, just friendly intercourse we should be fine." She said and he nodded his head. He held his hand up and she gave him a high five.

"So when do you wanna do it?" He asked and her face brightened again.

"I don't know, don't ask me sudden questions out of no where." She snapped. He sighed deeply.

"Well we both made the agreement so I don't know when you want this to happen and I know you have Wendy and Carla at your place."

"Well you have Happy at yours." She exclaimed and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I can also tell Happy to go hang out with Carla and he'll do so with no problems."

"He has a small exceed crush on her." She giggled which made Natsu laugh.

"So how about tomorrow after I get off work? You can sleep over. We'll make it seem like we're studying for a test so no one gets suspicious. I know Cana brought up the idea but I think it'll be troublesome for us if everyone knows so we'll keep it our secret." He winked and she nodded her head.

"Sounds good to me." He looked at the time.

"Shit I have to type my paper, it's due by twelve." Lucy looked at her phone and laughed.

"You better hurry, you got one hour."

"I know, see ya tomorrow." He patted her head and ran off. She giggled and placed her hands on cheeks. She knew Natsu was going to keep his word. She suddenly felt excited.


	4. Chapter Three

**I'm so happy to know there are many Natsu/Lucy supporters out there like myself. It truly makes my heart warm hopefully with enough supports Mashima-San will give us the ending we are all waiting for. So all the NaLu supporters give yourself a high five!**

**Also I want to take a friendly guess from the last chapter when Cana was saying who was sexually frustrated and who wasn't. She didn't get a chance to say anything about Erza, can anyone guess if she's frustrated or satisfied ^_^**

**Alright enough talking on to the LEMON! Of course there will be a lemon it's Rated M after all…. :-)**

* * *

The Movement

Wendy watched as Lucy took her third shower of the day. Once Lucy came out the shower she sat on the bed and had a glass of milk.

"Um…_Lucy-Nee-Chan_ is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just love to shower." She exclaimed and Wendy nodded her head she went back to reading her book. Lucy went into the closet and checked to see what she could wear. She wanted to wear something sexy but she also didn't want to be _too_ sex just in case Wendy, Carla and Happy got suspicious. Natsu told Happy that they had to study for a super important test so they were going to do an all-nighter and asked him to stay with Wendy and Carla for the night. Of course with Carla involved he didn't protest. She settled for something simple and causal. She grabbed a pair of black stretch pants and a white tank top. She did her hair in a sloppy bun and placed on light makeup with a small touch of lip gloss.

Was she really going to have sex with Natsu tonight? Her mind kept spinning, she showered three times today, she shaved everywhere on her body that might've had hair, she even gave herself a pedi and a mani. She looked at the clock Natsu would be coming to get her at any moment. She finished packing her bag that had her school books and a change of clothes.

Lucy looked at Wendy who was on the couch.

"Are you going to be ok here tonight?" She asked and Wendy nodded her head.

"I'll be fine, _Lucy-Nee-Chan_."

"You can ask Romeo to come over if you get scared to be alone." Wendy blushed and looked at her book.

"I couldn't do that. It's not appropriate." Lucy hugged her.

"Aw, Wendy, you're such a good child, I hope if I ever have a daughter she's like you." Wendy began laughing as Lucy smiled. Just then the door rang. Lucy walked over to the door and opened it. She saw Natsu and Happy.

"Lucy! Is it really ok I stay here tonight?" Happy asked and Lucy nodded her head.

"Of course, you're always welcome just don't cause Wendy and Carla any trouble." She then looked at Natsu and caught him running his eyes all over her body. He then looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Luce."

"Hey ready for our all-nighter?" She asked and as soon as she said that they both began blushing.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He answered looking away. She giggled and grabbed her bag.

"Alright guys, if you need anything call, Natsu's not that far from here."

"Ok." Wendy smiled. "Enjoy studying."

"Don't over do it." Carla stated.

"Wendy, I want fish." Happy whined as Carla rolled her eyes. Wendy giggled.

"I made fish for tonight's dinner." She told him and his face lit up.

"I'll never leave here." Happy sighed in ecstasy.

* * *

Ten minutes later Natsu and Lucy arrived to his apartment. He turned the light on and Lucy placed her bag down as she took her shoes off.

"Make yourself at home, are you hungry?"

"Not really, I ate before we left." She said and he nodded his head grabbing two water bottles. He handed one to her. She sat on his bed and took a sip of her water. He sat down next to her and it became awkward between them.

"So…" He began. "This is different." He laughed and Lucy chuckled as she nodded her head.

"It is…" They both became silent again.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, are you?" They both looked at one another and began laughing.

"We are acting so awkward right now." Natsu chuckled. He cleared his throat and stood up while stretching. "Just a little bit of friendly sex isn't bad."

"With no feelings." She added while standing up. He nodded his head.

"Right no feelings." He said and they both looked at each other.

"So let's proceed." Lucy said softly and he nodded his head. He placed his hands on her waist as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Their lips softly touched and before they knew it they began making out. Natsu pulled Lucy closer to him and deepened the kiss. Lucy moaned into the kiss as her tongue danced with his. He laid her on the bed he took her hair out of the bun letting her golden locks fall. Lucy tightly wrapped her arms around his neck making him lay on top of her. She suddenly felt his erection through his pants since her pants were so thin. He began attacking her neck as his hands went up to her tank top. He felt she didn't have a bra on. He moved his mouth from her neck to her breasts and began attacking them.

Lucy arched her back as he pleasured her chest. She ran her hands through his soft pink locks. He pulled her straps down fully revealing her breasts. His tongue circled around her left one before turning to her right one. Lucy shifted under him. Her lower region was tingling and getting moist. Her was body was acting much differently than when she lost her virginity. He pulled her tank top off before pulling off her pants revealing a bright red lace thong. He almost choked on his saliva her thong in front had a triangle keyhole. He didn't know what to do at first but his instinct told him to lick the opening. Lucy instantly twitched when she felt his tongue on her smooth skin. Without hesitation he pulled her thong off leaving her completely naked on his bed. He couldn't believe that her ex-boyfriend saw her naked and left her. He couldn't believe that her ex-boyfriend knew her for a year and didn't think she was special. He wanted her to know she was more than just a good thrill. He wanted her to experience her _real_ first time and he was going to give it to her.

He dove between her legs and pleasured her with his tongue. Lucy didn't know what to think she never had this done to her but it felt amazing. She covered her mouth so she didn't yell out but Natsu grabbed her hands and held them down at her side.

"Moan out." He told her and without second thought she did just that.

"Natsu!" She moaned. His tongue danced with her clitoris and within minutes Lucy climaxed. He felt her legs trembling and he smile knowing he did a job well done. He was nervous at first because Lisanna never wanted him to do that to her but he was glad to know he had the talent. He stripped from his clothing and placed a condom on. Lucy felt a little confused. "You don't want oral sex?" She asked while her cheeks turned red. He climbed on top of her.

"We can do that another time, right now I just want to pleasure you so you can see what good sex is all about." He kissed her lips and she kissed him back while hugging him. He slid inside of her and they both moaned. Natsu almost lost control of his fluids from how tight she was. He could feel her hymen didn't break so technically she was still a virgin. "You still have your hymen, do you want me to break through or do you wanna stop?" He asked and she shook her head no.

"I don't care, I already had my first intercourse so just break through." She told him since her body was so hot.

"After it breaks it'll get better I promise." He whispered and proceeded hitting the wall that was blocking him from going deeper. She gripped his shoulders tightly he could tell she was in pain. He guided in and out of her gently after a couple of thrust he felt he finally broke through and she whimpered a little. He kissed her nose and smiled at her making her giggle. After that Lucy felt nothing but pleasure as did Natsu. He decided to do missionary for the night just so she could get adjusted to him. He held her hips and began thrusting faster. She grabbed the bars of his headboard and began moaning loudly.

"Oh yes!" She yelled out. He grunted her muscles tightened around him and he instantly released he couldn't help himself.

"Oh damn." He quickly moved next to her so he didn't fall on her. They both laid there for a moment staring at the ceiling. Lucy then began laughing making Natsu look at her.

"Oh my god! I can't believe we just had sex." She giggled and he began laughing.

"Neither can I. But it was a good run."

"It was." She looked at him.

"Sorry, if I hurt you." He said and she waved her hand.

"Don't worry about it the pain was quickly replaced with pleasure. Thank you for this sexual experience."

"Thank you for letting me give it to you and I mean that in more ways than one." They both began laughing. He sat up and took the condom off. "I don't feel awkward anymore do you?" He looked at her and she shook her head no.

"I still feel the same towards you." She shrugged and he held his hand up. She gave him a high five.

"I'm gonna make some popcorn do you want any?"

"Of course." He nodded and tossed the condom before going in the kitchen. Once he finished making the popcorn.

"Luce, what do you want to drink?!" He asked from the kitchen but didn't get a reply. "Luce!" He called out. He walked to the room and saw she was knocked out sleeping. He walked over to her and smiled at her. He moved hair out her face. "Friends with benefits…no strings attached huh?" He kissed her cheek before going back to kitchen.

* * *

The next morning Lucy woke up and saw Natsu snoring next to her. She smiled and noticed how cute he looked when he slept even his mouth was wide open with drooling coming out. She giggled and decided to take a shower. She grabbed her bathroom stuff and hopped into the shower. She closed her eyes letting the warm water hit her. She then heard the door open and close.

"That's you Natsu."

"Yeah." He replied. Shortly Lucy felt arms circling around her.

"Nats-" Her word was cut off by his lips. He began licking all over making her quiver from his touch. He grabbed her and picked up before taking her in the shower. Lucy enjoyed every moment of it while yelling out in pleasure.

After a half hour Natsu released into the condom and they showered together while making jokes and laughing.

"Let's get some breakfast, I'm starving." Natsu stretched and Lucy smiled while walking next to him. When they arrived at Fairy Tail they saw Happy sitting with Gray, Juvia, Erza and Jellal.

"Morning guys!" Natsu waved as Lucy smiled. They took a seat and Happy looked at them.

"Did you two finish studying?" He asked and they both froze. Erza looked at Happy.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Lucy stayed over Natsu's place for an all-nighter." He said and instantly they were the center of attention at their table. Lucy began blushing.

"Happy don't make it sound like that!" Lucy exclaimed and Natsu nodded while his cheeks were turning red as well.

"It wasn't all night but we did study for most of the night. I ended up sleeping on the couch and I gave Lucy my bed." He stated and Erza sighed deeply.

"That's not interesting." She mumbled while drinking her tea. Gray smirked.

"I thought you two were gonna take a chance on the wild side and do the friendly romp."

"Gray stop it!" Lucy yelled at him which made Natsu laugh.

"Friendly romp."

Just then Wendy got up and stormed from her table she was sitting at with Romeo and Carla.

"W-W-Wait Wendy!" Romeo chased after her. Wendy turned and looked at him stopping at Natsu's table.

"_Romeo-no-Baka!_" She snapped.

"Yeah _Romeo-no-Baka!_" Carla chimed in.

"Wendy it's not like that!" He tried to explain. She pulled the skin down under her left eye and stuck her tongue out at him before running out the tavern. "Wendy!" He sighed in defeat before dropping to his knees.

"Hey Romeo what's going on?" Natsu asked him. He then got up grabbing Natsu's shoulders as tears fell down his eyes.

"She got mad at me and I didn't mean to make her mad! She called me an idiot! I didn't want her to call me an idiot! How do I deal with women this is stressing me out?" He cried and Natsu gave him a confused look. He wasn't sure how to answer that question.

"Well, Romeo what happened?" Lucy asked. He took a seat at the end of the table and sighed deeply.

"I asked Wendy to move in with me when I get an apartment next year and she told me she wouldn't move in with me without being at least in engaged and I told her we were too young to get engaged." He stated making everyone else sigh deeply.

_"You're too young to move in together."_ They all thought.

"Well, no wonder she got mad at you." Erza stated making him looked at her.

"_Erza-San's_ right _Romeo-San_, you didn't even consider _Wendy-San_'s feelings before rejecting her." Juvia added as Lucy nodded.

"It's every woman's dream to get engaged and you just told her that she's old enough to move in with you but she's too young to get engaged. It's an oxymoron." She stated as Erza and Juvia agreed. He sighed deeply.

"So should I propose to her?" He asked desperately. "I hate when Wendy's mad at me. She has the prettiest smile ever and when her smile turns into a frown it chills my heart." He sighed placing his head on the table.

"Don't propose to get out of trouble it's just going to make matters worse. Explain to Wendy what you meant and what you want. Wendy's not the type to stay angry long." Erza told him and he sighed deeply once again.

"I hope so. I love Wendy and I do want to propose to her but not yet."

"So then don't ask her to move in with you until you're ready to make that commitment. Wendy's a very old fashion kind of girl." Lucy winked at him. He nodded his head.

"I'll go track her down. Thanks. Oh and _Natsu-Nii_, _Gray-Nii_…" He began and they looked at him. "You two are the worse when it comes to giving advice about women." He glared at them and they both looked down. Erza, Juvia and Lucy all chuckled.

"You can't ask a man about a woman's feelings, it'll just get you in trouble remember that." Erza said as Juvia nodded.

"That's right you have a lot of _Onee-Chan's_ here at the tavern so don't hesitant to come and ask us for advice." Lucy smiled at him. He nodded his head.

"Thanks." He waved and ran out the tavern.

"Wow, Romeo and Wendy are growing so quick, I remember when they were both small children running around the tavern playing." Erza shook her head.

"But they make a very nice couple." Jellal stated and they all agreed with him.

Lucy received a text message and saw Natsu texted her.

_My place again tonight? We can always wait until Happy goes to sleep_.

She giggled and texted him back.

_I'm all game_.

She knew she and Natsu made that movement forward and there was no turning back. In a way she felt addicted to him.

* * *

**Once again thank you for all the reviews I really appreciate them ^_^ please keep them coming and I'll keep the chapters coming! ( ^_^)/ **


	5. Chapter Four

**More Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon! Hope you all enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Nothing Wrong with a Friendly Romp

Natsu gripped Lucy's hips tightly as she rode on top of him. She gripped the bars of his headboard and moved her hips faster. The bed began knocking against the wall it was facing. However that didn't stop them from increasing their speed it didn't stop the pleasure they were feeling. Lucy moaned out loud as Natsu gripped her hips tighter. The bed knocked against the wall harder and louder. Shortly they both climaxed and Lucy yelled out. Once the climaxed died down Lucy collapsed on his chest.

"I'm done!" Lucy exclaimed they both covered in sweat and Natsu stroked her back.

"I'm done too! I'm sure glad during the day when we're at school Happy is at the tavern."

"Me too, or else it would be hard to find time to have sex." Lucy climbed off him and laid next to him. He cupped her chin and began kissing her which she accepted.

It had been two months since Lucy and Natsu started their secret romping however whenever he kissed her it was so passionate. It made her feel weak at times. She felt at times when he kissed her he was trying to make her fall in love with him or something.

After some time Natsu broke the kiss and got out the bed.

"Let's take a quick shower and head back to the school."

"I'll race you there." They both hopped out the bed.

* * *

Lucy walked out of her physics class with Levy they both stopped short when they saw Natsu waiting in the hallway.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy smiled.

"Hey Luce, hey Levy."

"Hi Natsu. Oh there's Gajeel, I'll see you guys later." She waved and ran over to her boyfriend. He took her books as they walked down the hallway. Lucy smiled while looking at them before looking at Natsu.

"So what's up?" She asked as they began walking down the hall.

"Wanna go to the movies on Saturday?" He asked and she looked at him.

"To see what?" She asked and he smiled.

"There's this really cool scary movie-"

"Stop right there." She looked at him and he sighed deeply. "Last time we saw a scary movie…" She trailed and he smiled widely.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Let's just say I didn't know what the movie was about or why was it even scary?" She stated and he laughed sheepishly.

"Well, this time I just wanna go see a movie, I promise." He held up his right hand and Lucy gave him a look.

"Good, so we'll see the movie of my choice then."

"A chick flick?" He gave her a bored look and she giggled.

"It's a cute romantic comedy." She told him and he sighed deeply.

"What's the name of the movie?"

"Friends with Benefits."

"Really?" He looked at her with wide eyes and she began laughing.

"Yeah it's with Justin Timberlake and Mila Kunis. Levy saw it yesterday and she was telling me during class how good the movie was."

"Hmm, this may be interesting." He looked up and she giggled. "How about after the movie we get a bite to eat and go back to my place."

"I like it."

"Ok, so I'll go get the tickets for us since the theater to close to my job. See ya around." He kissed her forehead before walking away. Lucy felt her cheeks and her forehead burn. She shook her head.

"Remember Lucy, friends with benefits." She sighed deeply.

* * *

Wendy watched as Lucy went through her closet looking for an outfit.

"You're going to the movies with _Natsu-Nii-Chan_?" Wendy asked and Lucy nodded her head.

"I just don't know what to wear." She moaned.

"But why do you need to look special if you're only hanging out with your friend?" She asked innocently. Lucy turned and looked at her.

"Here's rule number one Wendy, just because you are going to hang out with a guy friend doesn't mean you dress any type of way. You never know who you will see during your outing." Lucy educated her and Wendy nodded her head.

"That makes sense." She sighed while sitting on the couch.

"Are you inviting Romeo over?" Lucy looked at her and Wendy looked at Lucy.

"Only if you're ok with it, I already told him he had to leave at a decent time."

"It's alright, I don't mind, I don't know what time I'll be home anyway." She shrugged. She ended up settling for an all white spaghetti strap dress that stopped at her mid thighs and a pink cropped jacket. She left her hair out hanging to her upper back.

The doorbell rung and Wendy ran to the door. She opened and saw Natsu and Happy.

"Hey Wendy." Natsu waved.

"Hi _Natsu-Nii-Chan_, how are you?" She asked while smiling.

"Not too bad and you?"

"I'm good." She hugged him. "Hi Happy, you're coming to hang out with Carla and I again tonight?"

"If that is ok with you?"

"Of course." She giggled. He then looked at Carla who looked the other way.

"Hmph, well I guess it can't be helped." She mumbled which made Wendy giggled.

"Luce, you ready, I wanna get good seats!" He called out.

"Yeah, I'm ready!" She was in the bathroom putting on her pink chandelier earrings. She fixed the top of her dress so her cleavage wasn't showing as much.

She walked out the bathroom and into the living room. Natsu had to reframe from his mouth dropping. He began wondering just when did Lucy get this sexy and where have he been? She grabbed her purse and gently patted Happy on the head.

"Alright, guys call if you need anything be back later." Lucy waved as she and Natsu walked out the door.

Wendy plopped on the couch and looked at her cell phone.

"Is it me or has Natsu and Lucy been going out a lot lately and Happy being over a lot more." Carla said.

"Well it makes sense Carla, Natsu and Lucy are best friends." Wendy giggled.

"Aye!" Happy agreed and Carla sighed deeply.

"Ok but Lucy and Natsu been best friends since their sophomore year of college and they hung out but not this much. It's increased over the months." Carla pointed out and Wendy looked up.

"Well you do have a point. You don't think they are dating do you Carla?"

"No." She sighed.

"So what do you think?" Wendy asked looking at her best friend. Carla's cheeks turned red and she looked the other way.

"It doesn't matter. I'm hungry." She then ran into the kitchen with Happy behind her. Wendy raised her eyebrow. That was peculiar of Carla to rush to food. She began thinking were Lucy and Natsu more than friends? Or did they just have a close relationship? She shook her head. She couldn't think it made her confused.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu stood on line waiting for the movie to open.

"I'm really excited about seeing this movie. I'm such a Justin Timberlake fan, he's so hot." She giggled. She looked at Natsu and saw him looking somewhere else. She looked to see what he was looking at and saw he was staring down some guys who now looking nervous. "Natsu?"

"Huh?" He turned and looked at her.

"Are you ok?" She asked and he laughed as he draped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm perfectly fine!" He exclaimed. He then kissed her temple which made her giggle. Lucy held the popcorn to him.

"Doesn't this smell good?"

"It does…" He placed his nose to her neck smelling her strawberry vanilla scent. "I can't wait to eat it." He nipped at her ear and she began blushing.

"I hope you're talking about the popcorn." She whispered and he began laughing.

"I was just making a statement." He said and she looked at him. He stole a kiss from her and she smiled. Her heart was beating so hard.

_"Friends with benefits Lucy, you can't fall for Natsu. He's your best friend_." She thought to herself.

* * *

After the movie they went to an all you can Chinese buffet. Natsu and Lucy sat down to eat and Lucy stared at her plate before looking at him. They had finished watching the movie and just like them they were friends who were having friendly sex but in the end they ended up catching feelings for each other and they began dating. She wondered if that would happen for her and Natsu, a lot of their outings sometimes felt like a date more than hanging out.

"Luce." He called out to her and she looked at him.

"You're not eating your food."

"Oh sorry, I was thinking. Did you like the movie?"

"It was funny." He laughed. "I'm not into chick flicks but I can honestly say I didn't get that vibe from the movie. It was good for both genders."

"It was." She giggled. She took a sip of her milkshake and Natsu stared at her. She looked at him while smiling. "What's wrong?"

"You have something on your face." He moved next to her and licked the small amount milkshake from the corner of her lips. They both stared at one another. Lucy's heart began beating really fast again. She hated when she got this feeling, it made her feel like she was catching feelings. She looked into Natsu's dark eyes. He kissed her lips softly.

"My place after this?"

"Yes." She whispered while smiling.

* * *

Once they arrived inside his door, they had no time to turn anything on. Lucy jumped in his arms and he gently laid her on the floor. He attacked her neck with his mouth and his hands played with her breasts. She moaned from his kiss and touch.

"Natsu…" She whispered. She took her jacket off and flung it somewhere on the floor. She then pushed him on his back. He was always the aggressor during their sexual escapades this time she wanted to take over. She pulled his black shirt and ran her tongue across his hard abs which made him twitch. He pulled his shirt off as Lucy unbuckled his pants, she instantly gathered him inside of her mouth and he saw stars. He moaned as she pleasured him with her tongue and mouth.

"Don't go so fast Lucy I might not be able to hold out." He whispered which made her smirk. She increased her speed and he gripped his carpet as he moaned out louder. He felt he was at his peak he pulled her away and bent her over so she was on all fours. He entered her from behind and she shut eyes tightly trying to hold back her moan. He pulled her closer to him as he plunged deeper into her. She let a small moan escape but he wasn't satisfied with that he wanted to hear her scream out. He pushed down on her back making her arch her back and he began thrusting non-stop. Lucy gripped the carpet before just losing it. She screamed out as her fluids ran down her legs that didn't Natsu's speed. He increased his speed making her scream at the top of her lungs once he was sure she was satisfied he released himself. They both collapsed on the floor. Lucy panted as Natsu stared at the ceiling trying to catch his breath. He then pulled her to him and kissed her lips. She returned the kiss. He brought his hand up to her face as his tongued danced with hers. There was no mistaking it whenever Natsu kissed her it was full of passion and it made her feel like she was his girlfriend, his one and only. After some time Lucy broke from the kiss, she felt like her heart was going to explode it. She smiled at Natsu.

"Nothing is ever wrong with a friendly romp right?" She laughed. Natsu looked at her for a moment before laughing.

"Of course not! A friendly romp is definitely fun! Especially with no feelings attached."

"Right!" Their laughed down and it was silent between them. They were both caught up in their thoughts. Natsu then stood up and stretched his body.

"I worked up an appetite, want some ice cream?"

"Sure. I'm gonna find us a movie to watch, I'm crashing here tonight. I'm tired."

"That's fine with me." He said as he walked into the kitchen. He walked Lucy's naked body walk past him. He looked down and sighed deeply.

"Just a friendly romp huh?" He said to himself.

Lucy sat on the bed and placed her hand to her chest. Her heart was beating too fast, she shook her head.

_"Don't catch feelings Lucy, it's not like that. Don't catch feelings_."


	6. Chapter Five

**Once again Thank YOU everyone so far 30 reviews this makes me so happy. I'm glad that you all like my story, I'm enjoying writing this. ^_^**

**We're give some of the side characters a chance to shine. Here's a little Gruvia for Gray and Juvia fans hope you enjoy and please continue to review and I will get these chapters up as fast as I can. Thanks again!**

( ^_^)/

* * *

One's Feelings

"_Gray-Sama_!" Juvia yelled out while gripping his shoulders. Gray panted as he repeatedly entered her warmth. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held him tightly to her. Juvia felt her climax and yelled out as Gray released himself. He moved to her and she sighed deeply staring at the ceiling. He looked at the clock and saw what time it was.

"Oh shit!" He jumped up. "I got a test in thirty minutes." He began getting dressed. Juvia sat up while clenching the sheet. Gray put his pants on and ran towards the door. He then stopped and looked at Juvia. "You don't have to leave if you don't have it, you can hang out here, I should be done with my test in an hour and we can hang out after that." He said and she slowly nodded her head while looking down. "Is there something wrong Juvia?" He asked and she quickly looked at him. She then began laughing.

"Oh no, _Gray-Sama_, I'm fine. Good luck on your test and don't forget your shirt." She giggled. He looked and saw he didn't have his shirt on.

"Ah shit!" He ran back into the room and threw on a gray short-sleeve shirt. He ran over to Juvia and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back." She slowly nodded her head while looking down. He raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything else he had to leave. However her face was killing him.

Once Juvia heard the door shut she laid back down and tears emerged from her eyes. She closed her eyes tightly as she began sobbing.

* * *

Lucy, Natsu, Levy and Gajeel were sitting at a table playing a card game at Fairy Tail. Erza sat close to make sure nothing got out of hand. Loki and Aries watched as Loki made comments about Gajeel and Natsu poorly playing Spades.

Gray walked inside and began looking around. Erza saw Gray looking around and raised her eyebrow.

"Gray, what's up?" She asked. He sighed deeply.

"I was looking for Juvia I thought she might've been here." He stated. Lucy looked at him.

"I saw Juvia earlier during classes, she didn't look like herself, she didn't even see me until I got in front of her. I hope she's alright."

"Yeah, she seemed kinda down today." Levy began. "We have chemistry together and she almost blew up the classroom which is really odd for Juvia she loves mixing things together especially if its water."

Gray sighed deeply. She wasn't at his place when he returned but she left him a note saying she would be here. He had to admit he didn't like the way she looked either. Usually after they finished having sex she would be energized and usually ready for another round. He panicked for a moment thinking she could be pregnant but there was no way, she was on birth control pills and he always wore a condom so they had to be one hundred percent protected. He began scratching his head. If she wasn't pregnant, then what was her problem? She kept saying she was ok but he had to be a fool to believe that. He began rubbing his head. This was confusing him.

"Gray, what's wrong?" Erza asked and he sighed deeply. He walked over to the bar.

"Mira, can I have an ice cold beer please?!" He asked and she smiled.

"Right away!" She grabbed a huge mug and filled it to the brim. He chugged it down. A part of him began wondering why did he really care or not if she was ok. It wasn't like they were dating where he would _have _to care. He sighed again. This was making him mad.

* * *

Juvia found herself at the park sitting on a swing she stared at the ground. Her heart was hurting was much, she felt confused. She was happy that Gray was paying her attention and willing to be with her in an intimate and she thought that was all she needed but over the past year she began wondering about her heart. Was her heart ok with this type of relationship? Deep down inside she was hurting the more she was with Gray sexually the more her heart broke. She covered her eyes and began sobbing.

A pale blue ball hit Juvia's foot she quickly looked up only to see a handsome silver-haired young man.

"Oh sorry about that, I was playing volleyball with some friends." He said as Juvia reached down and handed him the ball. He noticed the tears streaming down her face. "Aw, I didn't know you wanted to play, if you wanted to play that bad all you had to do was ask don't cry about it." He smirked and she giggled softly. She wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you would let me play so I got depressed." She added to the joke which made him laugh.

"You got a good sense of humor." He stated and she smiled softly. "I'm Lyon." He held his hand out.

"I'm Juvia." She shook his hand.

"I'm sorry to see you crying but if you like, you can join me and my friends hopefully that will cheer you up." He said and she looked at him before smiling again.

"Thank you." She whispered. "You're very kind."

* * *

Gray stayed at the bar he on his tenth mug of beer and still no Juvia. He couldn't understand where she was. She was always in one of the three places, at his apartment with him, at Fairy Tail with him or in her classes which was near him. Every time he called her phone it would go straight to voicemail. He sighed deeply. Lucy walked over to the bar.

"Still no Juvia?" She asked and he shook his head no. He felt a bit annoyed this wasn't like her to go venture alone. "Did you see her at all today?" Lucy asked him and he sighed deeply again as he took a sip from his eleventh mug.

"She was with me last night and this morning." He mumbled. Erza and Cana looked at him. "As I stated before Juvia and I have casual sex. So we always fool around but we hang out as well but this is rare for her."

Just then Juvia walked through the doors and smiled at her friends. She then saw Lucy standing next to Gray. Usually she would have a heart attack but she just simply felt a pain in her chest. She sat down at a table and looked out the window. Before Lucy or anyone could say anything Gray got up and walked over to her.

"Juvia where were you?" He asked and she looked at him. "I been worried about you."

"I was fine, I was at the school working on my report and I needed no distractions." She answered. He sighed and sat down across from her.

"Oh, ok." He didn't question any further. She gave him a sad look before looking back out the window. "Are you coming over tonight?" He asked and she looked at him. He was staring at his cell phone.

"Yeah." She said softly and looked out the window. Gray looked at her but remained silent.

* * *

Later that night they walked into Gray's apartment. He began unbuttoning her shirt practically ripping it off her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her lips. He picked her up and she circled her legs around his waist. He laid her on the bed and pulled her skirt and panties off her. She slowly unbuckled his pants letting them hit the floor. He laid her back on the bed and proceeded to enter her.

She placed her hands on his chest holding him up a bit.

"Wait _Gray-Sama_." She said and he gave her a confused look.

"What's wrong?"

"C-C-Can we make love tonight?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Make love?" He then laughed a little. "Juvia, stop joking." She frowned as he laughed her off.

"I'm not joking, I want to have passionate sex with you tonight." She whispered and he looked at her in shock.

"But Juvia, making love is when you're in a relationship, we don't have that type of relationship, all we do is hump and go our separate ways until it's time to hump again." He shrugged. Her face dropped and she looked down. She slowly nodded her head.

"All we do is hump…" She stood up and began gathering her clothes.

"Juvia, what's wrong? Did I say something?" She got dressed and looked at him. She then grabbed her pocketbook and stormed out his apartment. He went to run after her until he realized he didn't have any clothes on. He threw on his boxers and ran after her. "Juvia!" He called but she kept walking. She reached the main door of the apartment building and Gray grabbed her arm. "What's gotten into you?"

She looked at him and his face dropped when he saw tears falling from her eyes.

"Juvia." He whispered.

"Juvia is not a dog! And she doesn't want to be humped until her male counterpart is satisfied!" She yelled out. Gray knew she was upset it had been a while since she referred to herself in third person.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He yelled back and she shook her head.

"But you don't intend to make love to Juvia do you _Gray-Sama_?" She asked.

"But Juvia we're not dating." He said softly.

"Goodbye Gray." She walked out the door and Gray stood there in complete shock.

"What the fuck just happened?" He asked out loud. The receptionist behind the desk sighed deeply.

"_Gray-San_, your clothes, you're standing in your boxers only." She told him and he looked down.

"Oh shit!" He ran back into his apartment. He closed the door and plopped on his bed. _"Juvia._"

* * *

A week went by and Gray haven't seen or heard from Juvia. She hadn't even come to Fairy Tail or else when he was there she wasn't around. He sighed deeply sitting at a table alone and staring out the window.

At a table across from him, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Jellal, Levy, Gajeel, Cana, Elfman and Loki stared at him.

"What do you think happened between him and Juvia?" Lucy placed her hand to cover her mouth while whispering.

"I don't know but Juvia only comes here when Gray isn't here and when she does come it's only for a little bit just to say hi to everyone." Levy whispered back.

"He did say they were friends with benefits, maybe he gave her a bad performance and she went to find someone else." They all looked at Cana and she giggled. "It could happen." She shrugged.

"This makes no sense, sitting here and whispering about it isn't going to get us no where." Erza stood up and walked over to him. "_Oi!_ Gray what happened between you and Juvia?" She asked. Once she asked Gray made a face he had never made before, he looked confused, worn out and a complete mess. Erza looked at him in shock.

"I don't get women! I'm so confused." Lucy and Levy walked over to Erza.

"Talk to us Gray, what happened?" Lucy said across from him. Before he knew it he had Lucy, Levy and Cana across from him and he was sitting in between Erza and Mirajane. Loki noted how lucky he was until Aries gave him a side look and then he focused on her.

"Admit it Gray, your performance was bad and Juvia got upset." Cana smiled and he sighed deeply.

"No." He grunted. "Juvia and I been having casual sex for a while now and everything was going smooth until yesterday morning. We had sex like we do every morning but yesterday she looked sad. She wasn't smiling and the fact she didn't contact me all day which was very weird. And then she got all weird on me last night after we left here. We went back to my place to have sex and she then asked me to make love to her." He rubbed his head. "I told her we didn't have that type of relationship to make love, our relationship was we hump and then we go our separate ways only to hump again when we're ready and then she got mad and stormed out my apartment. What the hell?"

He looked confused when all the females that were surrounding him sighed deeply.

"What?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lucy began.

"It's so obvious…" Levy sighed.

"He would've been better off giving her bad sex." Cana mumbled.

"You are so slow Gray." Erza crossed her arms looking annoyed.

"Don't worry Gray, you can fix this." Mirajane smiled at him. He looked at all them.

"Fix what? What did I do wrong?"

_"He has no way of fixing this at all_." They all thought. Natsu looked at Jellal, Elfman and Loki.

"What did he do that was so bad?" He whispered and they both shook their heads not wanting to get involved.

"I'll be blunt in saying this Gray since your brain is tiny like a pea." Erza glared at him. "You should be aware of Juvia's feelings for you by now and if you're not than you're an idiot!" She snapped and he began blinking.

"She doesn't want to be something that you just hump and that is such an indecent word to use to a girl! Humping is for dogs!" Levy yelled at him as Lucy nodded her head.

"Well, I don't think the word hump in it's self is a bad word depending on your sexuality and how comfortable you are at talking dirty but I think to use the word hump in that situation just dug your grave." Cana stated. She then pointed at Gray. "How do you feel about Juvia?"

"I care about her." He exclaimed.

"Ok, but do you like her?" Lucy asked and he opened his mouth only to close it again. He didn't want to answer this question in front of them.

"Does it matter?" He mumbled.

"Gray, you were just using Juvia for sex?" Mirajane looked at him while smiling. Even though she was smiling she had a death aura surrounding her not to mention Erza's aura's was just as menacing.

"Of course not! Juvia and I took each other's virginity. She was the first girl I had sex with ever. If I didn't like her I wouldn't have given up my virginity to her. However Juvia never said she wanted a relationship she came to me saying she would be perfectly fine with a sexual relationship just as long as she was with me. How was I supposed to know she would change?"

"Gray, you took her virginity taking a girl's virginity is a very big deal to us females." Lucy began and they all looked at her including Natsu. "When a guy takes your virginity and then hurts you it's almost like someone gauged your eye out. It hurts, it's painful and she wanted to know if she was more than a hump doll to you and you didn't prove her wrong." He looked down.

"Obviously Gray, you care more about her than you're letting off because if you didn't really care then you wouldn't have noticed she was acting differently." Levy smiled.

"Go to her and tell her how you feel don't tell us cuz it won't get through to her." Erza stated.

"Be the knight and shining armor every girl wants." Mirajane encouraged him.

"And make love to her all night until she says no more."

"CANA!" She began laughing.

* * *

Gray ran to her dorm room and knocked on the door but her dormmate told him she wasn't in. He began running through the local taverns to see if he saw her anywhere. He stopped running to catch his breath he made panting. He looked around and squinted his eyes when he saw Juvia sitting inside of a tavern next to…Lyon?! He stormed into the tavern and all eyes were on him. Juvia's eyes got wide as Gray stomped over to her.

"Gray, what are you doing here?" Lyon asked while standing up. Juvia looked shocked. Did they know each other? Gray ignored him and looked at Juvia.

"Juvia, I've been calling you and calling you and you just ignore me." She looked down.

"I don't…" She began softly. He walked over to her.

"What?"

"Juvia doesn't want to be _Gray-Sama_'s play toy! She doesn't want that type of relationship anymore. Juvia's heart can't take it anymore." Tears emerged from her eyes and for the first time Gray realized just how much she's been hurting. He grabbed her wrist pulling her to him. "_Gray-Sama_."

"Gray, what are you doing you bastard? You heard what she said."

"Sorry Lyon but I'm not handing Juvia to you, she's mine." He said to his old time friend/rival. Juvia and Lyon's eyes got wide. "Thank you for taking care of her until now but now I'm back for her." With that Gray stormed out the tavern. A lot of girls began sighing wondering why their boyfriends couldn't be _cool_ like that.

* * *

Gray dragged Juvia back to his apartment. He shut the door and slammed her against the door.

_"Gray-Sama-_" Her sentence was cut off when his lips crashed against hers. His tongued danced her mouth. She grabbed his arms trying to push him off her but his grip on her was tight. She moved her mouth from him and he began kissing her neck and collar bone. "No _Gray-Sama!_ Juvia doesn't want to hump with _Gray-Sama_." Tears emerged from her eyes as they slid down to the floor. Gray remained silent.

"I don't want to hump with you either." He whispered and she looked at him through her blurry vision. "Juvia, we took each other's virginity, if I didn't care about you I wouldn't have taken notice to you being sad. I noticed everything about you, when you think the other girls at Fairy Tail is your rival in love especially Lucy which I find hilarious, when you wrinkle your eyebrows when you're doing your homework, to how you sleep with your mouth slightly open with a little bit of drool coming out." She quickly covered her mouth as her cheeks turned red. He chuckled and brought her face to his chest. "I would never hand you over to another guy, you're mine." He told her softly. She covered her face as she began sobbing. His face dropped. "J-J-Juvia?"

"Juvia's so happy. _Gray-Sama_ I love you." She told him and he sighed deeply making her look at him.

"I can't accept it." He said and her face dropped.

"Huh?"

"I'm not _Gray-Sama_." He said softly and a smile came across her face.

"I love you Gray!" She threw herself in his arms he smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too Juvia." He kissed her lips as she landed on top of him. "Can we hump now?" He smirked.

"GRAY!" She yelled out while her face was turning red and he began laughing.

He was happy, even though he and Juvia started out as friends with benefits he was glad that their relationship involved. He knew he was catching feelings for her and he knew if she was to ever date another guy he wouldn't stand for it. So he knew it was better this way.


	7. Chapter Six

**Hey everyone! I just want to thank everyone for all the reviews! Knowing your thoughts on the story is what keeps me motivated to keep the quick chapters coming! Thanks again for the feed really appreciate it. Now on with the Story**

**Here's some JeRza for Jellal and Erza fans ( ^_^)/ Hope you like!**

* * *

Frustration at its Peak!

Gray and Juvia walked into Fairy Tail hand and hand this of course caught the eye of everyone around. Mirajane smiled from behind the bar she was glad to see he did the right thing.

Lucy turned and looked at them.

"Morning guys, you two settled everything?" She asked while smiling. Juvia blushed and nodded her head.

"Gray and Juvia are dating now, so you can't take Gray from Juvia." She said and Lucy sighed deeply as a sweat drop came down her head.

"Juvia, I think you're misunderstanding the situation." She mumbled. Natsu gave Gray a high five.

"Congratulations, it's good to see someone melt that ice cold heart of yours."

"There was never anything about my heart that was ice cold." He glared at him. Natsu smirked.

"Could've fool me, I've known you see we were kids and you were always an ice cold bastard."

"That may have seemed like that you because you're nothing but a hot headed bastard." They both glared at each other. Erza cleared her throat and they both gave each other a high five and sat down. Erza smiled.

"I'm glad you Gray and Juvia worked out your relationship. This is why I stated before friends with benefits always leads to feelings. You can't have sex with someone for months or even years and never catch any feelings. It's not possible." She stated. Lucy looked down and Natsu looked out the window.

"That's not necessary true, I've my share of friends with benefits but I never caught feelings." Cana shrugged while taking a swig of her beer. Erza looked at her and placed her hand on her hip.

"But how many of your _friends_ fell for you?" She asked and Erza shrugged.

"I'm just that good." She winked. Lucy shook her head. Cana cracked her up. She looked at Erza, she seemed to be very strict about casual sex she began wondering when Cana was saying who was sexually frustrated and who wasn't. Erza glared at her before she could finish her sentence. She looked over at Jellal who was playing chess with Loki. She began wondering what their relationship was like behind closed doors.

* * *

Jellal laughed as he watched his favorite show. Erza walked into the bedroom and climbed into bed. She was exhausted between going to graduate school full time and working as a manager full time she barely had any time to sleep. Jellal took her hand and kissed the diamond ring on her ring finger. She smiled and looked at him.

"We still didn't set a day yet." She said and he nodded his head.

"Any day is fine with me as long as it's near and not too far away."

"Aww, why you want me to bear your last name that bad?" She teased and he kissed her lips.

"I want you to bear a lot of more than just my last name." He told her tenderly. She sighed deeply and turned her back to him. "What's wrong?"

"You know how I feel about pregnancy." She mumbled. Jellal looked at her and crossed his arms.

"So you wanna be married with no kids that's gonna be a lonely life as we get old." He stated and she simply closed her eyes not saying anything else. He sighed deeply and looked at the TV.

* * *

The next morning Erza woke up and saw she was the only one in bed she slowly sat up and felt a little bad about how she acted last night. She couldn't help it whenever she thought about the possibility of her getting pregnant she would shut her emotions off and become cold. She looked at the time and saw it was time for her to get to work.

She picked out her clothes which was a pair of dark washed jeans and a dark red short sleeve shirt. She had to take a shower to clear her head and get out of the cloud she was in.

* * *

She arrived at the flower store she was manager of she walked inside and she saw Lucy cutting the stems of the flowers and placing them in vases. She was impressed with Lucy because even though she came from a family with money one would never know that by just talking to her. She always wanted to be independent and even though her parents were paying for her apartment she still wanted to make money for herself so Erza had no trouble getting her job with her. She was glad she suggested Lucy her boss loved Lucy upon the first meeting and here they were two years later still coworkers and good friends.

Lucy looked up at her.

"Morning Erza." She smiled.

"Morning Lucy." She greeted back as she walked further into the store.

"We got a delivery this morning, look at these tiger lilies aren't they pretty?" She smiled and Erza walked over to her they were such a beautiful array of colors she knew they would sell fast.

"These are absolutely beautiful, you're gonna arrange them all?"

"Yup." Lucy gave her the thumbs up. "Leave it to me."

"I will do just that then, I have faith in you." Erza said placing her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

Just then the door opened and the bell rung gaining Lucy and Erza's attention. They saw the small petite pregnant woman walk inside the store. Lucy smiled as Erza's eyes got wide.

"Hi, welcome to Maggie's Flower Boutique, how can I help you today?"

"My mom is in the hospital and I want to get her some flowers to make her feel better."

"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that. I hope your mom gets better."

"Thank you, she slipped and broke her hip last week and she's a little upset because she fears she's going to miss the birth of her first grandchild." She stated feeling a bit sad. Lucy placed her hand on the pregnant woman's shoulder.

"Let's get a beautiful flower arrangement that will make her feel happy." Lucy smiled making the woman smile.

"Thank you so much." She bowed her head.

"What is your mother's favorite type of flower?"

"Actually, it's tiger lilies." She answered and Lucy's face brightened.

"Oh how wonderful, we just got a big shipment today on tiger lilies."

"Did you?" Her face beamed and Lucy nodded.

"I'll be back."

"Thank you again." The woman sighed and placed her hand on her stomach. Erza stared at her in amazement she couldn't believe this woman's stomach was so huge and she was able to get around.

"How far along are you?" Erza asked and the woman smiled at her.

"I'm thirty seven weeks I'm due any day now." She answered.

"What are you having?"

"A little boy, it's my first child so I'm little nervous and excited at the same time." She giggled and Erza slowly nodded her head. She felt her body quiver a bit. The thought of pregnancy scared her to death. Lucy returned with the flowers and saw Erza's face was a bit pale. She wanted to question her but she knew she couldn't do it in front of a customer.

"Are these colors ok?" She asked and the woman nodded her head.

"They're prefect." She exclaimed and Lucy nodded her head as she got a pretty clear vase.

"Would you like a balloon and a get well sign?"

"Oh yes please." She nodded. Lucy began neatly placing the flowers in the vase adding other greens to make the vase look outstanding. She took a yellow ribbon and tied it around the long vase. Erza took a get well soon balloon and blew it up on the machine. She took a sign and handed it to Lucy who placed it inside of the vase. Once Erza finished the balloon she handed it Lucy she attached the balloon string to the yellow ribbon. The woman walked to the door and signaled for someone to come in. Shortly a tall thin man walked inside with a smile on his face. "Look honey isn't this beautiful."

"It is, _Okaa-Chan_ is gonna love it." He stated. "How much?" He asked.

"50 dollars." Lucy said standing behind the register. They paid and said their goodbyes before leaving. Lucy smiled and waved. "She was such a cute pregnant woman wasn't she?" Lucy looked at Erza who looked down.

"I guess." She said coldly and walked into the backroom. Lucy raised her eyebrow but remained silent. She knew Erza was acting strange.

* * *

Erza walked into her apartment and sat on her bed. She felt she was caught between a rock and a hard place. She knew Jellal wanted a family of his own he had been a foster child all his life she had the chance to experience what life was like with parents before they both passed away. She placed her knees to her chest but the thought of being pregnant and having a baby scared her to death. She didn't want to get pregnant. She was so adamant about not getting pregnant that she and Jellal still haven't had sex and yet he still proposed to her. He knew her fear of getting pregnant and he still wanted to marry her. Even after them being engaged he never tried to pursue her for sex. At night he just cuddled with her as if she was his own personal teddy bear. She sighed deeply and placed her hand to her head. She was being selfish but it wasn't something that she could easily overcome just to make him happy.

The door opened and Jellal walked into the room.

"Hi baby." He smiled and kissed her lips. She smiled back at him.

"How was work?" She asked him and he sighed deeply as he sank to the floor.

"Whoever said Ultear was a nice lovable boss is a liar that woman can work her employees to death but she always pays us well so I guess…it's not that bad." He smiled at her causing her to chuckle. She began massaging his strong shoulders. He sighed and closed his eyes as he felt his muscles loosening up getting a massage from Erza was always heaven for him. He loved every inch of the woman in his life. He had such a hard, dark past growing up he didn't think he would ever be as happy as he was now. He honestly believed his happiness was from Erza and Erza only. She had the magic touch he needed. Even Ultear told him he had a ray of light in his eyes now ever since he got serious with Erza.

He always pictured them married living in a medium size house, with a beautiful baby and a medium size dog with a nice size backyard. However they almost had sex Erza had a breakdown crying that she didn't want to get pregnant. He couldn't really understand why she was so against pregnancy. He always thought it was very woman's dream to have a baby of her own. Even Ultear said she wished she could have a baby of her own but since she couldn't she adopted a little girl named Meredy and she couldn't be happier to be a mother. He couldn't understand why Erza was so different. She really never went into detail about why she was scared of pregnancy and he never tried to push her to tell him.

"What do you want for dinner?" Erza asked.

"Let's order out tonight, I feel bad we both worked so hard today." He replied and she nodded her head. Usually she would protest about eating out but she was tired today. Erza stood up to get a phone until Jellal grabbed her in his arms. She looked at him in confusion as he stared in her eyes. He began kissing her which she greatly accepted. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he hands rested on her waist. He wanted more of her, he wanted all of Erza, she was such a well put together woman with a strong head on her shoulders however he wanted to completely dominate her. He wanted to see her sexual faces, he wanted to hear her moan and see her squirm under him.

He laid her on the bed and grabbed her thigh giving it a squeeze. She let a small moan out of her mouth. He began kissing her neck and licking her collarbone.

"Jellal…" She whispered. His hand went up her shirt and pulled her bra up he caressed her right breast making her moan. She bit her lip when he replaced his hand with his tongue. His other hand pleasure the left breast. She arched her back she felt so sensitive. He planted kisses on her stomach and licked around her belly button. He kissed the button of her jeans and went to unbutton them. Erza quickly sat up and began fixing her clothes.

"What's wrong?" He asked and she looked down at her hands.

"I can't have sex…I don't want to get pregnant." She whispered. He sighed deeply and placed his hand to his face. She looked at him. "What?"

"Erza, this is exhausting, you and I been dating for five years and all these years that went by you denied me each time telling me you didn't want to have sex because you didn't want to get pregnant. If we protect ourselves you won't get pregnant." He stated. She shook her head.

"There's always a chance of becoming pregnant when you have sex." She stated coldly.

"Erza, I don't care about pregnancy!" He yelled and she looked at him shock. All their years together she had never seen him get angry let alone raise his voice especially at her. He stood up. "What am I to you?!" He snapped.

"You're my fiancé of course." She said feeling confused.

"So why are you afraid to go all the way with me? Do you think I would hurt you? One day do I want children of course I do, would I ever rush you into it or force you to do something you're not comfortable with of course not! I'm just frustrated with everything Erza!" He sighed.

"What are you trying to say?" She asked and he sighed deeply.

"I need to cool my head, I'm too annoyed to speak and I might say something I don't mean." With that he left out the apartment. She sat down on the bed and sighed deeply. She never felt so confused before in her life.

* * *

Lucy looked at her phone as she received a text message from Natsu. She raised her eyebrow when she saw it was a picture. She opened the picture mail and her eyes almost popped out her head when she saw it was a picture of him and his member. Written at the bottom was:_ I think I'm kinda sexy, maybe I should go into naked male modeling._ Lucy burst out laughing. Natsu was so random sometimes it never tired her out. She wrote him back.

_You do have a nice body but I think that would be more of Gray's area than you. I can't see you walking around with no clothes on. LMAO_.

There was a knock on her door. She figured it was Wendy returning from her date with Romeo. She got up and opened the door but looked shocked when she saw Erza instead.

"Hey Erza, what's up?" She asked and she sighed deeply while walking inside. She sat on the couch and stared at the floor.

"I don't know what to do Lucy, I hurt Jellal and I don't know how to fix it." She whispered. Lucy felt a little taken back. Was Erza asking her for advice?

"Hold on, before you start your story, let me get out every girl's best friend." She ran into the kitchen and got two big wine glasses along with a bottle of moscato. She sat down across from Erza and poured her glass before pouring herself a glass. Erza eagerly took the glass and chugged it down before pouring herself another glass. She knew Erza was stressed.

"I have a confession that I'm only telling you."

"I won't tell a soul." Lucy gave her, her word and Erza smiled. She knew she could trust Lucy which was why she came to her.

"I'm sexually frustrated. Jellal and I been dating for five years and we just recently got engaged and we still haven't had sex yet. I'm sitting here a twenty-three year old virgin. And I'm scared to give myself to the man I love all because I'm scared to death of becoming pregnant." She sighed deeply. Lucy looked at her. No wonder why she was looking as pale as she did when she saw the pregnant woman in the store. It made sense to Lucy now.

"Are you scared of becoming pregnant because you want to finish your goals?" Lucy asked and Erza shook her head no.

"Jellal has a good job honestly if I was to be pregnant now it wouldn't be a problem too much but…my fear of pregnancy is much deeper than that. I'm scared to DEATH of pregnancy. When I think about the chance of me becoming pregnant I get so scared I break out in cold sweats, I cry and vomit."

"Why are you so scared of becoming pregnant? I mean the thought of it is scary but why are you so scared of it?"

"When I was seven my mom became pregnant again and she had many complications throughout her pregnancy and during labor she and the baby both ended up dying."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Lucy covered her mouth and Erza nodded.

"I was in the room with her along with my dad. After that happened my dad committed suicide and I was on my own." She looked down and shook her head. "I'm scared that might happen to me." Tears emerged from her eyes.

Lucy moved next to her friend and placed her hand on her back.

"Does Jellal know this?" She asked and Erza shook her head no.

"I never told him, I don't have the courage too. I feel like such a coward." She sighed deeply as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Lucy hugged her tightly.

"I don't think you're a coward. I think you're a strong, beautiful woman trying to get through her past and make the best future for herself." Erza looked at Lucy.

"Is that what you think?"

"I honestly do. I'm glad I met you and became friends with you Erza. I always look up to you and you can handle yours very well especially at Fairy Tail." Lucy smiled as Erza laughed out. She continued to wipe her tears and accepted Lucy's hug. "I think you should talk to Jellal and see what he says. You two been through so much I know he will support you in your time of need. He's going to be your husband you have to lean on him sometimes."

"You're right Lucy. I'm always on the other end giving advice sometimes its hard see things clear for yourself."

"Well, that's why you have friends, your friends lean on you and you lean on them right?"

"Right." They both laughed and finished their glasses of wine.

* * *

Erza walked into her apartment and Jellal ran to the door. She was stunned when she saw him in front of her. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"When I came back and you weren't here I got so scared especially when you left your cell phone. Don't scare me like that again." He whispered. She smiled softly and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Jellal." She said softly and he looked at her.

"I love you too Erza, I'm sorry, I let my frustration get the best of me. I should consider your feelings too. I'm sorry." He bowed his head and she giggled. She took his hand and led him to the bed. She sat down and sat across from her.

"I have something I want to tell you." She began and he gave her his full attention. "When I was a little girl, my mother became pregnant and during her labor there were many complications and she and the baby ended up dying." She looked down. "I witness the whole entire thing I had been scared since then. I swore pregnancy was a bad thing and that it was something I would never want to go through. Then you came in my life, you dated me, you loved me, you asked me to be your wife and all the while we never had sex. You loved me for me and you put up with a lot of my selfishness." Tears came from her eyes. "I should be the one saying sorry to you if anyone should apologize." She whispered and he hugged her tightly.

"You silly woman, you should have told me this earlier." He said and she looked at him only to see him smiling. He cupped her chin. "We can always adopt a baby if you're truly afraid of pregnancy I would never force you into anything you're not comfortable with after all you're my Scarlet." He picked her hair up and kissed it. She began blushing.

"Jellal…" She whispered.

"But Erza you're forgetting one thing about your mother." She looked at him. "Didn't you tell me she was always sickly and even her pregnancy with you was complicated?" He asked and she nodded her head.

"That's what I was told when I was younger." She stated.

"Your mother gave you a strong and healthy body I think if you became pregnant you would have nothing to worry about." He said and her eyes got wide. "In fact, I think you would be the prettiest woman wobbling like a penguin I had ever seen." He said while looking up and she glared at him.

"Picturing me wobbling like a penguin is not cute!" She snapped and he began laughing. Erza's face softened as she looked at Jellal. "Honestly, speaking Jellal, I'm sexually frustrated. I wanted you for the longest and if you're willing I'd be happy if you take me tonight." She said and his eyes almost popped out his head.

"Really?" He asked and she nodded her head. Without another word he had her pinned down on the bed. "Are you sure?" He whispered and she nodded her head.

"If it's you I'm positively sure." He kissed her lips as she kissed him back. She removed her shirt and bra as he took off his shirt. Their bare chests pressed against one another. Once again Jellal attacked her breasts with his hands and lips. She moaned and grabbed his blue hair in between her fingers. He moaned his way down to her pants button and slowly unbuttoned it. He felt relieved when she didn't push him away. He pulled her pants and panties off at the same time leaving her completely naked on the bed. This was his first time seeing her naked, he couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful body underneath him. "Jellal, don't stare at me like that." She said as her face turned red.

"Ah, so the great Titania gets flustered too huh?" He teased and she grabbed his face making him stare in her eyes.

"Don't tease me before I make you turn the lights off." She warned him and he began laughing. He kissed her lips and she kissed him back.

He moved down between her legs and kissed her inner thighs which made her quiver and twitch. He met with her sweet scent and began pleasing her with his tongue. She moaned out and gripped the sheets. A part of her was wondering why she was so afraid to do this for so long. It wasn't long before her muscles contracted and she yelled out, the orgasm she experienced just now was enough to put her to sleep but of course Jellal wasn't going to let that happen. He stripped from his pants and he reached in the draw to pull out a condom. Erza grabbed his wrist and he looked at her.

"Don't worry about it if I get pregnant, I get pregnant. We're not getting any younger."

"What about our wedding?"

"I'm not one for big events I'd be fine with just signing papers as long as you're the man I'm marrying." He kissed her lips and entered her warm walls. She gripped his shoulders tightly as he guided in and out of her. She closed her eyes tightly trying to block out the pain. As she heard from many of her friends that the first time was always the worse but she knew this was going to be the best for her. After all she was finally giving herself to the man she loved with all her heart.

* * *

The next day Erza walked into Fairy Tail with Jellal behind her. She looked at Lucy and winked which made Lucy smile.

"Lucy, Natsu I was wrong, you should be friends with benefits everyone deserves to have sex in their life!" She exclaimed which made Lucy spit her juice out and Natsu's face turned bright red while dropping his fork. Cana began laughing and patted Erza on the back.

"Welcome to the satisfied group. It's a beautiful feeling isn't it?" She giggled as Erza nodded her head.

"It is...though I can't fully support causal sex. Scratch that, Lucy and Natsu start dating then have sex." She told them making their blush even deeper.

"Erza…" Jellal sighed deeply but he couldn't say anything after all this was the woman he was going to spend his life with and he couldn't be happier.


	8. Chapter Seven

**I know a lot of you want to hurry and get with the Natsu/Lucy drama, I promise it's coming up but there's a reason why I have these side stories, I can never write a half explained story. But I promise it will be worth the wait ^_^ so as a present I will release three chapters today. I hope you all enjoy and thank you again for all the reviews please keep them coming. **

**Now on with the STORY!**

* * *

Big Opps!

Lucy awoke to her cell phone ringing she moved from the arms that were keeping her warm. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and saw Levy was calling her.

"Hello." She answered.

"_Lu-Chan_, where are you? I need you to meet at the school's library ASAP!" She heard her friend's distraught voice.

"_Levy-Chan,_ are you ok?"

"No!"

"I'll be there." With that Lucy hung up and proceeded to get out the bed until Natsu caught her.

"Where are you going?" He asked and she looked at him.

"Levy needs to talk to me so I'm heading to the school." She told him and he moaned.

"I was hoping for some morning sex before you leave." She patted his head.

"There's always tomorrow." She said as she got up. She quickly got dressed and ran into his bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She ran out the bathroom and gathered her things around his room. Natsu got up and began stretching his body. He grabbed Lucy and kissed her lips, she kissed him back. He tightened his grip on her and deepened the kiss. She moaned into the kiss before pushing away. "No Natsu, we can't. I have to run." She told him.

"I don't care." Before she could protest she was thrown on the bed and stripped again.

* * *

Lucy ran into the library and where she saw Levy. Thank god Natsu's place wasn't too far from the school and estimating the time if she came from her place it would have taken her the same amount of time as Natsu going two rounds in room before letting her leave. She had no idea his libido was so high she felt bad for the girl that settled down with him.

"Levy." Lucy panted and sat down across from her friend. She had to catch her breath before she could say anything else.

"I'm sorry to call you all of a sudden _Lu-Chan_." She whispered and Lucy shook her head.

"I don't mind, you're my best friend after all." Lucy smiled as Levy's lit up.

"Aww, I love you _Lu-Chan_."

"I love you too hun, so what's up? What happened?"

"Gajeel and I got into a big fight this morning." She sniffled and Lucy's eyes widened.

"You and Gajeel? Why is that?" She sighed deeply.

"He wants to move in together…" She trailed off. "But _Lu-Chan_ that's a big step in a relationship, I'm not the old fashion type of girl where I'm like we gotta be married first but…I'm scared to take that step with him. I heard a lot of statistics saying a lot of couples usually broke up after moving in together. I don't want that to happen with Gajeel with me. I love him so much and I would be crushed if our relationship fell apart all because we rushed into something."

"But Levy, aren't you always at his place?"

"I am…but sleeping over and moving in are two different things. When I get mad at him I can go back to my dorm room and not talk to him for a while. When you move in with someone whether you're mad or not you _have_ to go back home." She looked down. She could tell her poor friend was really distraught about this. Lucy sighed deeply she really didn't know what to say about this. She had never been through this type of thing so she wasn't sure what type of advice to give.

"I don't know Levy, I don't think you should be scared based off a statistic, the important thing is you know Gajeel, you love Gajeel and only you and him will know how your relationship will turn out." She told her and Levy slowly nodded her head.

"He was so hurt when I told him I didn't want to move in with him. I didn't realize I hurt him that bad with my words. I felt so bad. We were at his place this morning and he just stormed out. For someone to storm out of their own place they have to be upset and no matter how many arguments we had he has never stormed out on me." Her eyes watered. "I feel so bad I would never want to hurt Gajeel."

"He's a lot more vulnerable than he lefts off huh?" Lucy asked and Levy nodded her head.

"He's like one of those big giant dogs that's running towards and as he runs towards you, you're sitting here thinking _oh my god this dog is about to murder me_ and he jumps on you and starts licking you." She stated and Lucy began laughing.

"That's an interesting way of describing your boyfriend." Levy smiled.

"That's how it was when I first met Gajeel, he got into a fight with someone and I was trying to pass by and he knocked me over. When he saw I was under him he completely forgot about the fight and turned to help me. After that he had never left me alone and I kept saying there's no way this guy is my type. He's so different than any guy I had ever dated before but then as I started to get to know him his appearance didn't matter to me anymore I just wanted to be near him. He hates quiet places like the library but if I ever needed to go he would go with me and help me get the books that were too high for me to reach." She smiled while blushing. This caused Lucy to smile. She really wanted a romantic love like that. She began thinking if she and Natsu met on different terms they might have been a good couple since they were such awesome friends.

"Levy from how I see it, I think you should explain to Gajeel what you meant and what your fears are. He's probably thinking you completely rejected him and that's why he got hurt."

"I think you're right _Lu-Chan_." She said softly. She looked at her best friend. "I can't wait until you find the guy who deserves you. You have such a beautiful personality you deserve someone who will treat you like gold."

"Aww, thank you _Levy-Chan_. Are you hungry?"

"Yes I am!" She exclaimed and they both laughed.

* * *

After Levy finished her classes she went to Gajeel's apartment and opened the door. She saw it was completely dark. She figured he might not be home but she figured to clean up the place, to make dinner and wait for him to come home. She took her shoes off and heard mumbling coming from the bed room. She walked into the bedroom just as Gajeel jerked a box with a diamond ring towards her with his eyes closed.

"Levy marry me!"

"Huh?!" She exclaimed and Gajeel opened his eyes. His face was filled with horror when he saw Levy standing there with wide eyes and a red face. He just stood there with the ring in front of her. If he had to curse timing now would be the time. He was rehearsing on how to ask her and here she was standing in front of him. Lily covered his ears and closed his eyes he felt too embarrassed for his friend to see what happened…well he kept one eye just in case he missed something good.

"Levy, what are you doing here?!" He snapped while closing the box and Levy looked back at him.

"Well, what are you doing here?!" She snapped back and they both looked at each other. Her face became redder. "Y-Y-You l-l-l-live here. I'm sorry. She turned to leave but Gajeel grabbed her petite wrist and she looked at him.

"It's what's you think but it's not what you think."

"How so? You were asking me to marry you so I would move in with you." Her face was filled with anger and hurt as tears emerged from her eyes. His face dropped.

"N-N-N-N-N-N-No!" He exclaimed trying to get his words together. "I bought this ring a couple of months back." He admitted and she looked at him. "But then I lost nerve to ask you to marry me and instead like an idiot I asked you to move in with me then when you rejected me. I figured you said no because you thought I wasn't serious about you." He explained and she looked at him.

"Gajeel, I don't care about that." She said and he looked at her. "Engaged, dating, married. They are just titles for a relationship but they don't define how one feels for the other. I only said no to moving in with you because I was scared that after we moved in together that…we might fight so much that we would break up." She looked away from him. "I love you so much I would never want that to happen." Gajeel walked over to his petite girlfriend and turned her to face him.

"Is that how you really felt?" He asked and she slowly nodded her head. "Levy, you're mine, there's no way I'd let you walk out my life even if you wanted to." He said and her eyes got wide. "I've always been a badass all my life doing whatever the hell I wanted to but since you came in my life for the first time ever I wanna be on my best behavior so you're not disappointed in me."

"Gajeel…" She whispered. He hugged her tightly and kissed her lips. "I love you!" She exclaimed.

"I love you too shrimp!" He smiled and she giggled.

"Oh yeah I forgot….Yes." She said and he looked down at her.

"Yes what?"

"Yes to you're question you accidentally asked me when I walked in." She answered and his face dropped.

"Really?! You'll marry me?!"

"Of course I will." She giggled. He held the small box to her and suddenly he got butter fingers and the box began slipping out of his hands. He struggled to get a tight grip on the small box. Lily flew over to his poor friend and grabbed the box before opening it. He then placed the ring in Gajeel's hand.

"Thanks Lily." Gajeel sighed deeply as his face began getting red. He slipped the diamond ring on her finger which was a perfect fit. "Are you going to move in with me too?"

"Yes I am." She giggled and he picked her up spinning her around. She began laughing as they kissed deeply. Gajeel then gave Lily the beat it look. He sighed deeply and went into the living room as the door shut. Luckily for him Levy made him a nice warm pallet in the living room since she felt bad for Gajeel always kicking him out of the room. He laid down on his bed and his face dropped when he began hearing moaning. He sighed deeply.

"I got sensitive ears you know." He moaned while covering his ears.

* * *

Lucy walked out the shower when she heard her phone going off. She saw she had a message and opened the picture that Levy sent to her. It was a picture of an engagement ring and Levy stated she would moving in with Gajeel at the end of the month. Lucy sat on Natsu's bed she couldn't have been happier for her best friend.

"Natsu, Levy and Gajeel got in engaged."

"Oh did they, that's nice." He said while flicking through the channels. Lucy texted her back telling her congratulations to the both of them.

She couldn't help but feeling a little jealous everyone around them was either dating or getting married and she still haven't found the perfect guy for her. That was mainly because she was always in Natsu's bed in various positions. He occupied all her free time and it wasn't that she had a problem with it but she started to feel a little confuse about their relationship. She didn't feel like they were quite friends like they use to be but they weren't exactly in a loving relationship either. She felt confused and she was scared to ask him she didn't want him to think she was catching feelings.

"Luce, you ok?" Natsu asked and she looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She giggled and laid back in the bed with Natsu as they cuddled. "What movie you watching?"

"Hostel Part II." He said and she sighed deeply. Another scary movie!

"I'm taking a nap." She said turning her back to him and he placed his hand on he hip as she closed her eyes. For some odd reason her heart was starting to ache.

* * *

Levy ran to Lucy's apartment door and knocked on it. Wendy opened the door and smiled when she saw Levy.

"Hi _Levy-San_."

"Hi Wendy, how are you honey?"

"I'm well and you?"

"I'm good thank you. Is Lucy here?" Wendy shook her head no.

"No, she's at _Natsu-Nii-Chan_'s place. They hung out last night and Lucy said she was crashing there for the night." She replied and Levy raised her eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked and Wendy nodded her head. She then saw Happy and Carla sleeping on the couch. "Happy is here too?"

"Yeah, whenever _Natsu-Nii-Chan _and _Lucy-Nee-Chan_ go out Happy always comes here and spends the night with us."

"Oh ok…" Levy trailed off. "You believe she's at Natsu's now?" She asked and Wendy nodded. "Ok, see ya later my love." She blew a kiss at the teenager and walked out of Lucy's building. She crossed her arms and looked up.

"That's very suspicious…" She muttered to herself. She then made her way over to Natsu's place.

Levy called Lucy once she arrived at Natsu's door.

"Hello." Lucy answered, it sounded as if she was sleep.

"Hey _Lu-Chan_, open up."

"Huh?" She heard Lucy say.

"I went to your house and Wendy said you were here at Natsu's so I'm outside the door open up." Lucy looked down at the sleeping Natsu who was completely naked as she was as well.

"Ok, give me one second I'm in the bathroom and Natsu's sleep."

"Ok." Lucy hung up. She woke up Natsu.

"Wake up Natsu, Levy is here." She said but he was knocked out, during the movie they went three rounds so he was out. She sighed deeply and threw clothes on. She threw gray sweat pants on him and pushed him on top his back making him in the middle of the bed. Levy rang the doorbell again and Lucy cursed under her breath. She grabbed the condom wrappers and threw them under his bed. She sprayed the place so it didn't smell like sex and she ran to the door opening it up. "Hey Levy, what's up?" She smiled.

Levy looked at her friend and saw she was mess, her hair was all over the place, her tank top was on inside out and she had on Natsu's sweat pants.

"Hmm…suspicious…" Levy whispered while giving Lucy the eye. Lucy's face turned red.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy laughed nervously.

"Why are you at Natsu's place?" She asked her friend and Lucy cleared her throat.

"W-W-We were studying for a test and I just crashed here."

"Oh really…Wendy said you two went to hang out."

"Yes we did, we hung out at a bar and then we studied.

"Hmm…suspicious…" Levy said again and Lucy opened the door.

"Look nothing happened, I slept on the couch and Natsu slept on his bed." She stated and Levy looked around the place. She smelt it the air freshener and nodded her head.

"Suspicious…" She said again and Lucy sighed deeply.

"Are you thirsty?"

"Water please." She giggled. Lucy went into the kitchen to get them some water bottles. They sat on the couch as Natsu snored.

"So how long has this been going on with you and Natsu?" She asked while smiling. Lucy sighed deeply. She knew she couldn't get anything past Levy's perceptive eye. That was one thing about Levy and herself they both had good eyes.

"About four months." She whispered and Levy's eyes went wide.

"That long and no one knew?" She asked.

"That's how we want to keep it so if you can keep this between us I'd be happy I won't even tell Natsu that you know."

"And I promise not to tell Gajeel." She held up her right hand. "So are you two dating?" She asked and Lucy shook her head no.

"We're just having casual sex." She answered and Levy furrowed her eyebrows.

"Are you ok with that?" She asked and Lucy laughed.

"Of course, Natsu and I are best friends we could never date so we're just relaxing with each other until we find someone." She shrugged and Levy slowly nodded her head.

"I just don't want you to get hurt _Lu-Chan_." She said feeling concerned and Lucy smiled.

"Thanks _Levy-Chan_, I know you're looking out for me but trust me when I say I'm good." She stated and Levy nodded again. "So is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah, there is actually. As you know Gajeel and I just got engaged and I'm going to move in with him at the end of the month."

"Yeah." Lucy nodded.

"I just found out today that I'm pregnant." Lucy spit her water out and covered her mouth.

"What? You're pregnant?!" She exclaimed and Levy nodded her head.

"I haven't been feeling good and I thought I had the flu so I went to the doctors and I guess they tested me for everything and it came out that I was pregnant. I took a blood test so I don't know how far long I am yet."

"Does Gajeel know yet?"

"Not yet, I was thinking of making a nice dinner and breaking the news to him."

"Aww, Levy you're so cute! You're gonna be a cute preggo." Lucy giggled making Levy blush. She sighed deeply.

"I guess, maybe then I can actually gain some weight and get bigger breasts." She said which made Lucy burst out laughing.

* * *

Levy stayed with Lucy until Natsu woke up, she pretended as if she didn't know a thing about their secret liaison. It made her sad a little she had really wished they would date one another. They suited each other perfectly and she could tell they were genuinely happy together. She sighed deeply but it wasn't her affair so there wasn't much she could do.

She set the table up and she lit candles. She ran back to the kitchen to make the plates. Just then the door open and closed she took a deep breath. She felt really nervous about telling him. He walked over to her and kissed her lips.

"Had a good day today?" He asked and she smiled.

"Not too bad. What about yourself?"

"I'm exhausted, today was my first day at the construction site they worked me to death." He sighed deeply as he plopped down at the table. "What's with the candles?" He asked. Levy giggled as she made the plates.

"Go get washed up and I'll tell you."

"Ok." He went into the bathroom and Levy winked at Lily who chuckled. He couldn't wait to see his friend's face. Levy placed the plates on the table just as Gajeel came back wearing just sweats pants. He sat at the table and Levy sat across from him. "This looks great. I hope this is for a good occasion." He said and she giggled.

"It's a really good occasion." She stated and he raised his eyebrow as they both began eating.

"So…" He began and Levy took a deep breath.

"I guess everything happens for a reason with you asking me to move in with you and asking me to marry you…" She trailed off and he raised his eyebrow. "I thought I had the flu so today after class I went to the doctor's and I found out I'm pregnant." The only sound that was heard was Gajeel's fork dropping out of his hand.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-" He couldn't get his words together. Levy and Lily began laughing. He shook his head. "What?!" He managed to get out. "For real? You're really pregnant?" He asked and she nodded her head.

"I am. I took my blood test today so I'm waiting for them to call me with the results." Gajeel stood up and picked Levy up out of her seat. He swung her around and kissed her lips.

"I'm so happy. This is the greatest thing I heard today." She hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad. I love you so much Gajeel."

"I love you too baby."

Lily smiled looking at the couple. He sighed deeply as he crossed his arms. Once the baby came it was going to be noisy in the once quiet apartment but he couldn't wait none the less.

* * *

Outside of Fairy Tail five pairs of feet walk up to the tavern.

"It's been forever since we been back but Fairy Tail the Thunder God Tribe is back!

"YEAH!" The three behind the blonde man shouted.


	9. Chapter Eight

Deception and Mistrust

Cana moaned out loud as the guy beneath her gripped her hips. She grabbed the back of the couch and continued riding him. She felt she was at her peak. Just then a banging on the door was heard. She turned to the door raising her eyebrow.

"Cana open up!" Her face dropped.

"Laxus? Shit." She jumped off the guy and grabbed his pants. She shoved them in his face. "Escape out the fire escape."

"Who is that?" The guy asked. She smiled sweetly.

"Let's just say, he'll murder you if he sees you here so you better escape while you can." The banging became fiercer.

"CANA, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" The guy yelped and Cana helped him out the window. She then ran into the shower and turned on the water.

Laxus sighed deeply as he pulled out his key.

"What the hell is that damn woman doing?" He opened the door and looked around the apartment. He smelt a peculiar smell in the air, he received a text message. He looked at the message and his bags dropped the floor. He gripped his phone and stormed into the bathroom. He saw Cana was taking a shower. He snatched the shower curtain back and Cana casually turned him.

"Oh what a surprise!" She exclaimed. "Laxus baby you're home."

"Don't Laxus baby you're home me!" He snapped and she placed her hand on her hip. "What the fuck were you doing?" He leered at her and she giggled.

"I was in the bathroom taking a shower."

"Bullshit!"

"So then what am I doing Laxus?" She ran her through her wet hair. She turned the shower off and grabbed a small green towel.

"You were in here fucking someone before you got in the shower." She looked at him and began laughing.

"Don't be silly." She waved him off while walking in the bedroom. He followed her in the room.

"I just got a text message from Freed saying he saw a guy half dressed leaving the fire escape of our apartment window." She sat down on the bed and didn't say anything. "See I knew it! You're still fucking other guys behind my back!" He yelled at her and she rolled her eyes. Whenever Laxus came around she suddenly needed a cigarette more than a drink. "What the fuck Cana, you're a married woman!"

"Oh get off it Laxus! You told me you didn't care what I did while you away on tour!" She snapped and his face dropped. "Did you or did you not say that?" She crossed her arms and legs.

"I did say that but…I didn't mean fuck other guys where I can catch you."

"Well you didn't tell me you were coming home." She gave him a _duh_ look. This pissed him off.

"Is it wrong I wanted to surprise my wife?" He asked and she rolled her eyes as she lit a cigarette.

"Your wife please." She mumbled. "And you act like I'm the bad guy, I bet you were fucking plenty of women while you were on tour after all you're the founder of the famous Thunder God Tribe?"

"I have not! I was too busy into my music. I haven't touched any other woman while I was gone."

"Let me see your phone." She said placing her cigarette on the ash tray.

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"You heard me let me see your phone." She said again while holding out her hand. He sighed deeply and shoved his phone into her hand. She began through his pictures and showed a picture to him. "What a nice pair of jugs this girl has, _Hey Laxus thanks for signing my breasts I will never wash them again_." She looked at him. "Ew, gross." She then opened a text message. "_Hey Laxus, we had a rocking time at the after party of the concert, I'd love for you to rock my world again. You have such a big di-"_ Before she could finish reading it he snatched the phone from her.

"So what's your point? At least you don't see a girl running out the fire escape."

"Technically you didn't see it." She pointed at him and took a drag of her cigarette.

"Cana, why are you so defiant?" He grabbed her chin and she gently blew smoke in his face.

"That's the way you like them." He took the cigarette out of her hands and put it out. He snatched the towel off her body.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you're mine?" He stripped from his clothes and took complete control of Cana. She moaned as he entered her. She was a strong woman and hardly ever let a man control however Laxus was the only man she knew that could completely dominate her.

"You don't act like, I'm yours." She managed to say. He slammed into her making her twitch. He began sucking on her neck.

"I'll leave all type of marks on your neck to let everyone know."

"Laxus don't!' She placed her hands on his shoulders trying to push him up but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them down as he left kiss marks all over her body. She moaned out.

"Cana, tell me you're mine." He said as he took her breast into her mouth. She kept her mouth shut until he gave her nipple a small bite. She moaned out. "Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours." She whispered.

"Louder." He demanded.

"I'm yours." She said louder.

"Louder!"

"I'M YOURS!" He placed her legs on his shoulders and made love to her all night.

* * *

The next morning Cana woke up and saw Laxus sleeping next to her. She sighed deeply.

_"Fucking jerk."_ She thought to herself. She took a quick shower and walked back into the room to see him still knocked out. She figured he was tired and here was the only place he could sleep peacefully. She looked at herself in the mirror and her eyes popped out her head when she saw all the kiss marks he left on her, her neck, her cleavage, her collar bone, her stomach and her thighs. He knew she usually wore revealing clothing and no one outside of Erza, Mirajane and Master of the Tavern knew of her marriage to Laxus since he was a musician. She growled to herself. He knew what he did last night. She went into the closet and settled for an orange sleeveless turtle neck short and black Capri's.

She had to go to Fairy Tail for a drink and cigarette she was way beyond pissed.

"Don't forget to wear your ring." He said while turning over. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Do you want me to fuck you again?" He asked.

"I'm leaving dear, have a good day." She grabbed her wedding ring and made her way out the door. Whenever Laxus came home she felt so suffocated.

* * *

She arrived at the tavern just as it opened. She saw Mirajane and Makarov setting up. They both looked at her.

"Cana, you're here early." Mirajane smiled. Makarov looked at Cana's clothing.

"Ah Laxus made it home safely I see." He stated as Cana plopped down on the seat in front of the bar.

"Mira, I need a huge mug and a cigarette." She sighed deeply. Mirajane gave her a soft smile before going behind the bar.

"What is the fight about this time my dear?" Makarov asked while sitting on the bar. Cana looked at him.

"Your piece of shit grandson comes home last night unexpectedly, he gets mad because I had sex with another guy but when I look in his phone he was messing with other women while he was on tour. He had the nerve to force himself on me and he puts kiss marks all over me so I can't wear my usual style of clothing!" She snapped. "What kind of demon is he?!" Once Mirajane handed her the mug she chugged it down and requested another. She lit the cigarette. Mirajane sighed deeply the only time Cana ever smoked was when Laxus was home.

"You two need to stop with all this adultery and take your wedding vows seriously." Mirajane stated. Makarov sighed and crossed his arms.

"There's no way! I hate his guts! I'm married to a guy I hate!" She chugged down her mug. Mirajane gave her a worried look. She knew deep inside Cana didn't hate him or else she wouldn't stay home but she knew the history between them and it was everything but a Fairy Tale romance.

"Mira!" The doors opened and Freed came through. Mirajane smiled as she ran over to him. He hugged her tightly and kissed her lips. "I missed you Mira."

"I missed you too my love. How was your tour?"

"It was awesome I got a special DVD for you. Let's watch it later."

"I can't wait." She smiled. Freed then looked at Cana and saw her smoking. He couldn't understand why Laxus couldn't let a loose woman like her go. He wanted to see if he could catch her doing something she wasn't suppose which was why he wanted to come home unannounced. Of course he would catch her doing something she was that _type _of woman. He felt Laxus deserved better. Cana saw him looked at her and she rolled her eyes at him making him pissed. Mirajane laughed it off with those two it was always the best friend versus the wife.

* * *

Cana left the tavern early and began walking home. A pair of arms caught of her and spun her around. She sighed deeply.

"Bacchus, I don't have time for this." She said not feeling well.

"Why not? You don't wanna go drinking tonight?" She held up her left hand and his sighed deeply. "I see, the hubby is home, so while he's here you gotta be on your best behavior. I thought you were dressed odd."

"The bastard left kiss marks all over my body and I didn't feel like being questioned about it." She answered while crossing her arms. He began laughing.

"I already told you to ditch him and come over to my side. I'd treat you good." He said rubbing her shoulders she swatted his hands off her.

"Whatever, you just say that cuz we have sex! That's all you men see, you see a sexy woman and think she's game!" She snapped at him and he raised his eyebrow while crossing his arms.

"But isn't the image you go for?" He asked and she looked at him. "You make yourself this sexual woman and instantly men are going to flock to you. You can't get mad at how men think based on the imagine you give yourself. Your husband keeps you on a tight lock and key when he's here because he honestly thinks you're a loose woman." He said and Cana's hand connected to his cheek. He saw anger and tears in her eyes. She didn't say anything else and just stomped off.

* * *

She walked inside of her apartment and saw Laxus sitting on the couch in just his boxers tuning his guitar. He took his spike headphones off and looked at Cana.

"Not know Laxus, I don't want to hear your shit." She snapped and slammed the bedroom door shut. He raised his eyebrow. She stripped from her clothes and sat on the bed. She hugged her knees to her chest and sobbed to herself. She felt so angry at everything around her.

The door opened and Laxus walked inside. Cana looked at him before looking away.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" She snapped.

"Cana, why are you so cold to me all the time?"

"Because Laxus! You come here and you try to control every aspect of my life. Don't think I didn't notice when I was at Fairy Tail, Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow were at the tavern but they were keeping tabs on me, what I did, how much I drank, who I talked to you they reported everything back to you!"

"You're crazy Cana!" He snapped and she got up off the bed she went into the living room and looked at his phone. Just like she knew he had a text message from all three of band mates telling him what she was doing.

"I'm so sick of this!" She threw his phone at him which he dodged. He instantly got mad.

"Well if you weren't an out of control wife Cana I wouldn't have to keep tabs on you!"

"Don't blame this shit on me! I took my path that I took because of you! All the hurt and the pain you caused me these four years we been married! You destroyed my self-esteem and I had to get it back!" She began crying.

"I did no such thing!" He yelled. "Cana, you make me so angry sometimes I swear I just want to slap the shit out of you!" He snapped. She scoffed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Wouldn't the first time!" She stated and he stared at her.

"I admit it I lost control and I shouldn't have touched you but what was I supposed to do Cana, you cheated on me! You ripped my heart right out of my chest and stomped on it." He looked at her. She turned her back to him.

"I only cheated on you because I overheard you talking to Freed and you said I was under your full control." She turned and looked at him. "You bragged to Freed that I would do anything you said because I was that obedient, loyal and because I knew better, fuck that! I rather be the worst wife in the world than to ever be submissive to you!" She yelled out.

"Is that how you felt?" He asked.

"Yes! Laxus I hate your guts!" She told him. "We only got married because I was pregnant and when I lost the baby you blamed me for it! You blamed me everyday that I lost our baby saying how my body wasn't strong enough and how I didn't take care of myself and you brought me down to my lowest point!" She couldn't control her emotions. He scoffed and crossed his arms.

"So to get your self esteem back you became a drunken slut?" Her eyes widened. She suddenly began trembling.

"I'm done." She whispered.

"What?" He raised his eyebrow. She glared at him.

"I'M FUCKING DONE WITH YOU! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" She took her ring off and threw it at him. She ran into the bedroom and threw on shorts and a tank top. She then ran out the apartment. Laxus picked up the ring and stared at it.

* * *

Mirajane and Erza began laughing.

"That's kind of funny." Erza giggled as she took a sip of her tea. Mirajane sighed deeply and nodded her head.

"I needed a good laugh. I swear Elfman never fails to entertain me."

The doors burst open startling both women. They gasped when they saw Cana drop to her knees sobbing uncontrollably.

"Cana!" They both ran to her. She couldn't speak one word only her sobs her were heard. They instantly knew the person behind her tears there was only one man that could break Cana down like that.

Cana sat at the bar Mirajane offered her a beer but she rejected it so she gave Cana tea instead.

"What the hell happened?" Erza asked. She sighed deeply.

"I hate Laxus so much. I told him I was done with him. I basically told him how he broke down my self-esteem over the years and he retorts _so to get your self-esteem back you became a drunken slut._" More tears fell from her eyes as Erza and Mirajane looked at each other.

"He said that to you Cana?" Mirajane asked looking at her friend. She simply nodded her head. She took a sip of her tea. She looked up and saw Mirajane and Erza standing next to each other.

"We're gonna handle him." Erza stated and Cana's eyes got wide. Mirajane gave her the thumbs up while smiling.

"We have you in our best interest." Her face then got serious. "Let's go Erza." They both walked out the tavern leaving Cana there alone. She sighed deeply. She chuckled to herself.

_"Those two always been like that when it came to me even when Laxus hit me they were there by my side and they chewed him out. It's good to have caring friends_." Tears fell from her eyes.

"I thought you went home." She turned around and saw Bacchus standing at the door. She turned back around to face the bar. He walked over to her. "Wow you're not even drinking. Your hubby must've made you really upset." He smirked as she looked at him. She rolled her eyes while wiping her tears.

"What do you want Bacchus?" She asked.

"I came here to get what I want." She raised her eyebrow. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist. "I told you before leave that jerk and come with me. After all you always come to me to pick up the pieces when he breaks you down." He cupped her face and gently kissed her lips.

* * *

Laxus sat in the studio playing his electric guitar. He sighed deeply. He felt bad about their argument. It was normal for him and Cana to exchange blows like that they were both strongly opinionate but this was the first time in a long time he said something to hurt her. He sighed deeply. It was one thing he did stupid things like that when he was younger.

_"I'm too old for this shit._" He thought to himself. He heard a knocking on the window. He looked up and his face dropped when he saw Erza and Mirajane glaring at him. He knew this wasn't going to end well. He placed his guitar down and walked out the booth. "What do I owe for this visit?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb with us! We seen you and Cana go through a lot of shit but get it together Laxus!" Erza yelled at him.

"How dare you call your wife a drunken slut?! After all these years you still don't understand Cana! She only acts that way because she feels like shit. She runs to other men to get the approval that she wants from you and you don't even give her a break!" Mirajane snapped at him.

"I know that!" He yelled at them and they both looked at him not feeling a tinge of fear. He sighed deeply and placed his hand to his head. "I love Cana, if I didn't love Cana I wouldn't give a shit what she does whether I'm around or not. Cana and I turned our once happy marriage into a two can play that game. She fucks a guy, I fuck a woman and now we're caught up in this fucked up cycle and we can't get out. The only thing we're doing is hurting each other." He plopped on a seat and held up Cana's wedding band. "She threw this at me. All our years of fighting she's never threw her ring at me." He had a hurt look on his face.

"Then fix it!" They both yelled at him making him jump.

"And you better make things better between you." Mirajane threatened.

"And if you don't you'll meet with Mira and I again and trust me we won't be talking next time." She promised him. They both glared at him and he slowly nodded his head.

* * *

Cana sat in her apartment on the bed hugging her legs. She couldn't understand why she turned Bacchus down. Every now and then Cana would have sex with a random guy or two but truth behind the matter Bacchus was the only guy she truly messed with when Laxus wasn't around. He was always there to pick up the pieces of her messed up marriage. She had the opportunity to have sex with him tonight but she didn't want to. No matter how much she told Laxus she hated him it was the pure opposite. She loved him and he was the only man that truly had her heart why else would she stay with him and constantly fight with him. She sighed deeply and turned on the radio. She closed her eyes listening to the smooth R&B sound of Beyonce _Start Over_.

_I feel weak, we've been here before__  
__Cuz I feel we keep going back and forth__  
__Maybe it's over, maybe we're through__  
__But I honestly can say__  
__I still love you__  
__Maybe we reached the mountain peak__  
__And there's no more left to climb__  
__And maybe we lost the magic piece__  
__And we're both too blind to find__  
__Let's start over__  
__Let's give love their wings__  
__Let's start over__  
__Stop fighting about the same old thing__  
__Let's start over__  
__We can't let our good love die__  
__Maybe we can start over__  
__Give love another life__  
_

Cana wiped the tears that falling from her eyes as she thought about how she and Laxus first met. How they first fell in love, how he took her virginity and confessed his undying love for her. He made her feel so special back then._  
_

_I can see that we're not happy here__  
__So why would we keep pretending when there's nothing there__  
__Maybe you like it, well I don't__  
__And maybe you'll settle, well I won't__  
__Maybe we reached the mountain peak__  
__And there's no more left to climb__  
__And maybe we lost the magic piece__  
__And we're both too blind to find__  
_

Laxus walked into the house and heard the music playing from the bedroom. He stopped at the bedroom and saw Cana sitting on the bed crying. His heart began aching. He felt like he was to blame that they became like this.

_Let's start over__  
__Let's give love their wings__  
__Let's start over__  
__Stop fighting about the same old thing__  
__Let's start over__  
__We can't let our good love die__  
__Maybe we can start over__  
__Give love another life__  
__I know that this will hurt you__  
__I know you'll cry__  
__I know I called you selfish but that's a lie__  
__I feel I know that's the best for us__  
__Let's start over!__  
__Let's give love the wings_

Laxus opened the door and Cana looked at him before he could say anything. She got off the bed and jumped into his arms. She kissed his lips as he kissed her back.

_Let's start over__  
__I'm tired of fighting 'bout the same old thing__  
__Let's start over__  
__We know that this love won't die__  
__Maybe we can start over__  
__Give love another life_

"Cana." He whispered and she pressed her forehead against his. "I'm sorry." He whispered again. She shook her head no.

"You're not the only one at fault, I'm sorry too baby." She told him. He hugged her tightly.

"We let our relationship get so sour and spoiled no wonder why we were like that. But Cana I'm gonna tell you I love you." He cupped her face in both of his head. "I love you more than anything else, when I think about you letting another man touch you I get so angry and jealous I don't know how to control myself."

"Laxus, I'm sorry." She cried. "Every time I had sex with someone else my heart broke because it wasn't you. I'm so sorry." He smiled and kissed her lips.

"Let's start over."

"Please." They both smiled as he slipped her wedding back on.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Levy and Gajeel shouted while staring at Cana and Laxus.

"You two are married?!" Natsu asked. Cana winked.

"Since we were eighteen." She answered.

"But Cana you promoted friends with benefits…" Lucy trailed off.

"That was in the past, I'm a one man woman now." She giggled as she snuggled with Laxus. He blushed from some of the PDA she was giving him. Levy clapped her hands together.

"Aww, you two are so cute together!" She exclaimed.

"You better not cheat on me anymore." Laxus growled in her ear and she giggled.

"And you better not sex with your groupies anymore." She looked at him as he glared at her. He then smiled.

"I don't need groupies when I have a sexy woman at home waiting for me." He said and she kissed his lips.


	10. Chapter Nine

First Time

Wendy sat in class while looking out the window. She couldn't wait to graduate high school she wanted an open schedule like Romeo so she could hang out at Fairy Tail with all her friends. She was the youngest one so everyone always looked at her as baby Wendy. She sighed deeply. She couldn't wait to become an adult. She had so many figures to look up to and she wanted to be like all of them in someway even getting some of their bodies. She giggled.

The bell rung and everyone emptied out the classroom. Wendy went to her locker and two girls were standing there looking at her.

"I heard she's dating _Romeo-Sempai_."

"Her? Isn't he a college student now, why would he want a flat chested girl like her?"

* * *

Wendy shut her locker and walked towards the door. She cleared her throat. Ever since she started dating Romeo her junior year of high school and his senior year all the girls been giving her hell since he was popular among all the girls. Once she reached outside she saw Romeo standing by the entrance. However none of the talk mattered because Romeo was the only person in her eyes. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. He took her school bag and held her hand as they began towards home.

"Hi _Romeo-Sempai!_" A group of girls greeted him.

"Hi!" He waved back and they squealed whispering how handsome he was. Wendy looked down but remained silent.

They walked into Fairy Tail just as someone went flying across the room. As usual a brawl was happening and of course Natsu was in the middle. Romeo had a sweat drop come down the side of his head.

"I guess when _Erza-Nee_ isn't here this is how it is." He laughed sheepishly.

"I won't be able to get my homework done at this rate." Wendy giggled.

"Neither will I. Can we go back to _Lucy-Nee_'s place?"

"Ok, I'll cal her and ask her if you can over." She said pulling out her cell phone. Romeo smiled at her. She was so genuine. That was one of her traits that attracted him the most. "She said it was ok."

"Let's go." He draped his arm around her shoulder and she looked at him before blushing.

* * *

Romeo stared at Wendy who was sitting across from him at the wooden coffee table. She had her pencil eraser pressed against her forehead and her eyebrows were furrowed. He automatically knew she was working on a math problem. She excelled at English, language and history but math and science were her weaker points.

"Do you need help?" He asked since math was his specialty. She looked at him and sighed deeply as she nodded her head. He moved next to her to look at the problem. Wendy's heart suddenly began pounding against her chest. Romeo's scent was filling her nose. He had a good smell, she wasn't too sure what a guy was supposed to smell like but Romeo's scent always made her heart go crazy. He was so close she could feel his breath. She felt her face getting hot. "Wendy?" He called out and she looked up at him. They both noticed how close they were to one another and they both began blushing. Romeo cleared his throat. "I figured out the problem, it's really easy." He took her pencil and explained it to her.

However she couldn't concentrate. During school especially high school Romeo had always been popular with the girls. They even went as far as having a fanclub for him. As the years went by he grew taller he now stood five foot nine which made him almost a giant to her five foot three height. He had spiky dark purple hair and beautiful blue eyes. His skin was slightly tanned that molded over a toned body. He usually wore sleeveless shirts and Wendy looked staring at his Fairy Tail symbol that was located on his left shoulder. He was cool, calm and collected and he always wore a smile on his face.

"Wendy, you're not listening." He gently poked her forehead and she sighed deeply while placing her head on the table.

"I hate math." She whined and he sighed deeply. "So you're not going to do your math homework cuz' you hate math?" He asked while raising his eyebrow.

"I'll do it seriously, I promise. Are you hungry? Do you want a snack?" She asked and his eyes lit up.

"Yes." He replied. She giggled and got up going to the kitchen. From where Romeo was sitting he could see Wendy in the kitchen.

He had a crush on Wendy for the longest but he had always been scared to tell her with the fear that she might reject him. Once he became a senior he conjured up the courage and asked her to date him and he almost burst in tears when she said yes. There were many girls at school that wanted his affection but Wendy was all he saw. She was sweet, lovable and her smile could light up a room. She was very petite but it didn't matter to him. Her pin straight dark blue hair stopped at her tailbone, her big brown eyes were filled with joy and happiness. Even though she was petite she had curves that were a perfect fit for her body. Her black skirt stopped at her mid-thighs and her white short sleeve blouse was tucked inside her skirt showing off her slim waist.

She walked into the living room with a tray and placed it on the table. Romeo took no time to grab an _onigiri_ off the tray.

"It's good!" He exclaimed and Wendy began blushing.

"I made them this morning."

"Hmm…instead of buying lunch everyday I should just come here to eat when you're home." He chuckled. Her face became redder.

"I-I-I-I could make you a bento box if you want." She said softly and he looked at her.

"Really?!" She slowly nodded her head.

"You walk to me school everyday so I can give it to you on our way to the school." She said softly and he looked at her as she looked at him. They both began blushing.

"I would like that." He whispered and she smiled.

"So then tomorrow, I'll make it for you."

"Great I can't wait!"

* * *

Wendy waved bye to Romeo and walked into the school. She noticed a lot of the girls staring at her but she ignored it. She only had a couple more months and she would be done with high school forever.

"Don't you think Wendy is a little cocky ever since she started dating Romeo?" One asked.

"She is cocky that's why she has no friends at school." Wendy closed her locker and walked passed them. She had a lot of friends that were back at Fairy Tail and that was enough for her. None of the girls ever talked bad about one another, they were always there for each other and they were happy for someone when they succeeded in their life. Wendy didn't need fake friends when she had friends like the ones she had at Fairy Tail.

She sat at her desk and looked at her cell phone before class started. She saw a text message from Romeo.

_Have a good day at school and I'll see you when you get out. Love you all day everyday_. _^_^_

Wendy giggled and wrote him back.

_I love you too and you have a good day today. Can't wait to see you!_

* * *

Romeo sat in his psychology class and listened to his boring lecture. He had on his hand on his cheek and his elbow on the table. He looked out the window and looked into the courtyard of the school.

"During class we have a special lesson today which is called Adolescent Sexuality: Behavior and Meaning." His professor wrote it on the bored. He rolled his eyes and looked down at his blank piece of paper before writing the title. "Both sexual ideation and activity increase over the adolescent period teenagers engage in a spectrum of sexual behaviors ranging from fantasy and self-stimulation to various forms of intercourse…" She looked at the class and continued to write on the board. "First…Non-coital sexual behaviors, Fantasy. Erotic fantasy is the most common sexual behavior in adolescence. In a non representative sample of 13–18-year-olds, 72 percent acknowledged having sexual fantasies." She looked at everyone. "That would include all of my freshmen in here." She smirked and Romeo raised his eyebrow. "Erotic fantasies serve several important functions for adolescents: along with creating pleasant sexual arousal and expressing sexual needs, they provide insight into sexual desires and preferences and are an opportunity to "rehearse" sexual encounters."

_"Erotic fantasy? Huh, this is embarrassing." _He felt his face turning red from the thoughts he had about his innocent girlfriend.

"Similar to fantasy, masturbation allows teenagers to explore their sexuality in a safe and private way, and is generally regarded as a normative activity. In one survey, 46 percent of boys and 24 percent of girls reported masturbating among college students, 67 percent of males and 34 percent of females reported masturbating at age 15."

Romeo looked out the window he knew he had his run in with the act a couple of times but he wondered if Wendy ever did. The thought of it made his face hot. He sighed himself. He was starting to hate this class.

"Most adolescents-engage in physically intimate behavior, even if they do not have intercourse. In a sample 14–17-year-olds who had not yet had intercourse, 86 percent had kissed, 47 percent had rubbed their body against another, and 16 percent had engaged in genital touching."

He and Wendy made out a couple of times but as far as touching…nothing that far ever went even though he was tempted most of the time he was afraid she would reject since she was a very timid person.

"The majority of adolescents experience intercourse by age 18. In recent national surveys, 50 percent of 9th–12th-graders reported they had had sex. The likelihood of intercourse increases with age, so that by 12th grade approximately two-thirds of students have had sex."

This made Romeo fell odd he was eighteen and Wendy was seventeen in the twelfth grade. If he was to think about it they were at the age where it would be normal to engage in sexual intercourse. He grabbed his nose that dribbled a bit of blood this was too much for him.

* * *

Romeo smiled when he saw Wendy running towards him. He saw her skirt bounce up and down and her thin cream colored legs. He felt his face getting hot.

"Romeo-Sempai!" A couple of girls greeted but he didn't hear them or anything around. All he had was eyes for Wendy. She ran up to him and while huffing and puffing he watched as her medium size chest went up and down. He quickly looked away.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"I am."

"My dad is at work so if you want we can do our homework at my house." He suggested and she nodded her head.

"I'll send_ Lucy-Nee-Chan_ a text message letting her know where I am and that I'll be home before nightfall." He wanted to cry he had such an honorable girlfriend.

They arrived at Romeo's house and sat on the floor at the coffee table. It became silent between them as they did their homework. Romeo looked at Wendy and all thoughts about his class came to his mind. He wanted to ask Wendy how would she feel about sex but he knew she had a shy personality. She'd probably have a cardiac arrest if he brought it up so causally. He sighed deeply making Wendy looked at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked and he began blushing.

"N-N-Nothing…" He stammered while staring at his homework. He felt his hands becoming clammy. She smiled before looking back at her homework. She moved her hair behind her back giving him view of her neck. He cleared his throat and shook his head. He hated his class now his mind was filled with these thoughts of Wendy.

Wendy's cell phone went off and she looked at her message and smiled.

"_Mirajane-San_ just sent me a message saying tomorrow Fairy Tail was having a barbeque at the beach tomorrow." She exclaimed and Romeo looked at her.

"That's gonna be fun." He smiled and she nodded her head.

"Do you remember last year? _Natsu-Nii-Chan_ and _Gray-Nii-Chan_ got into a fight and _Natsu-Nii-Chan_ took _Gray-Nii-Chan's_ swim trucks off." Wendy laughed as Romeo started cracking up.

"That was so funny! _Erza-Nee_ was going to kill them." They both laughed. For some reason he felt excited this year he couldn't wait to see what type of swimsuit she wore this year last year it was a one piece.

* * *

The next day Romeo hung out with Natsu and Gray while helping them set. He wanted to Natsu and Gray about their first time and how old were they but he felt it would just make him look suspicious. He sighed deeply.

"What's wrong with you?" Natsu asked and he began blushing as he looked away.

"Nothing." He snapped. Gray raised his eyebrow.

"Are you sure kid? You're face is turning red." He sighed deeply.

"It's just hot out." He wasn't really lying it was hot but it wouldn't make his red.

"Hey guys do you need help?!" Lucy asked while waving at them. Natsu looked at her and his eyes almost popped out his head. He scanned her body seeing she had a red and black bikini the top barely held her breasts and her bikini bottom was a perfect fit on her curvy hips. He began looking around he was definitely going to take her before the day ended.

"Gray." He turned around and his face became red when he saw his now girlfriend standing behind him. She had on a light blue bikini with dark blue flowers. Her top was a halter top making her cleavage stand out and her bottoms molded on to her skin. He instantly grabbed a towel and covered her with it. "Gray." She said again and he kissed her forehead which made her giggle.

Wendy walked over to Romeo while blushing. His eyes got wide when he realized Wendy had on a blue and yellow two piece. Her top was a bikini top that pushed her breasts together and she had on shorts that stopped at her upper thighs. He quickly turned his head the other way and looked up. He covered his nose that began to dribble blood.

Natsu and Gray noticed Romeo's nosebleed and laughed to themselves.

It was mid afternoon by the time everything was set up. The Thunder God Tribe performed music for everyone who was at the beach. Makarov invited neighboring taverns that he got along with it and it became a huge party on the beach with food and liquor.

* * *

Romeo asked Wendy if she wanted to go for a walk. They went hand and hand along the shoreline away from the party.

"I'm having so much fun." Wendy giggled.

"I am too but that's because you're by my side." He said and she looked at him before blushing and looking away.

"I feel the same way." She whispered.

"Wendy, I was wondering…I wanted to ask yesterday but I was too scared…" He trailed off and she looked at him. His cheeks became red. "H-H-Have you ever t-t-thought about o-o-our first time?" He asked softly. When he didn't get a reply he looked at her and saw her face was bright red. She placed her hands on her cheeks to try to calm herself down.

"I have." She whispered.

"Really?!" He exclaimed and she nodded her head.

"I thought about it a lot but…then I would get scared and just forget about it." She touched his wrist and placed her forehead on his bare chest. "I love you Romeo so much…I want to spend forever with you." His eyes widened. This was the first time he ever heard her openly express her feelings. He placed his hand on the back of her head.

"I love you too Wendy, you're the only girl in my eyes." She smiled and looked at him.

"I'm ready, whenever you are." She said and he cupped her face while kissing her. He leaned against a boulder and held her close to him as their tongues dance. Wendy's sweet gentle smell intoxicated his nose and he wanted more. Wendy wrapped her arms around his neck while standing on her tip toes. This was the first time they were ever this passionate towards each other. She knew he was the one she was going to marry, have a family with and live together with until they were old.

They both separated to get air Romeo pressed his forehead against hers. They both smiled at each other.

"Natsu are you sure right here?"

"I'm telling you, this area is completely secluded." They both peeked behind the boulder and their faces dropped when they saw Natsu caught Lucy's lips with his own. He was lying on top of her on the white sand. He began assaulting her neck.

"Natsu." She whispered.

"I can't hold it any longer." He said while entering her. She arched her while moaning out loud. Wendy and Romeo behind the rock and they looked at each other while blushing.

"Are they dating?" Romeo whispered and Wendy shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know…but I do know they go out a lot together and _Lucy-Nee-Chan_ is always sleeping his place." She replied.

"That's strange, why would they hide it, if they were dating."

"I don't know." She shook her head. They heard Natsu and Lucy moaning and their faces became redder.

"Does sex really make you do that?"

"I hope not, that's embarrassing." Wendy replied.

* * *

Wendy couldn't get her head clear, she asked Lucy if she was dating anyone and Lucy replied of course not but what kind of relationship did she have with Natsu? She sighed deeply as she knocked on Romeo's door. He opened the door and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey." She hugged him and he kissed her forehead. She walked inside and removed her shoes. Romeo closed the door behind her and they both looked at each other.

"Um…let's go to my room." She nodded and followed him. They both sat on the bed and Romeo softly kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. She moaned a little when his hands caressed her sensitive breasts. They laid back on the bed, he removed Wendy's tank top as she pulled his shirt off. He hugged her tightly and continued kissing her. He placed his hand on the button of her skirt. "Can I?" He asked and she nodded her head as her face began to get red.

He removed her skirt and looked down at her. Her face was extremely red and she lying on his bed in just her bra and panties. She was way too cute and innocent. He knew he was madly in love with her and he wanted her to know. He removed his shorts and began kissing her again. He kissed her neck. Wendy kept her eyes shut tightly, she couldn't help but tremble. Even though she wanted this with Romeo she was scared to death. Before she knew tears were falling from her eyes. He saw the tears and quickly sat up.

"Wendy, are you ok?"

"I am." She sat up while wiping her tears away. "I'm just so scared. I want us to have our first time so I'm trying to put my fears away so we can experience our first time." She said however more tears fell from her eyes. He sighed deeply and cupped her face while wiping her tears away.

"Wendy, _baka_." He whispered and her eyes widened. "I'm not in such a rush to have sex with you that I'd trample over your feelings. I don't want you to be scared to the point that you're crying. I would never take your virginity with you crying like this."

"Romeo." More tears fell from her eyes.

"We can wait until you're fully ready, I don't mind. Besides, I rather seeing you crying after our first time from you being happy." She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back while kissing her forehead. "Do you wanna go catch a movie instead?"

"Sure." She smiled.

"Romeo, you're home?" Macao asked while opening the door. Wendy shrieked and hid behind Romeo who sighed deeply. "Romeo! Wendy! What are you two doing?!"

* * *

Lucy sat on her bed while highlighting important facts for her test. She looked at the clock before looking back at her book. Just then Wendy walked inside and Lucy sat up while putting the book down.

"Hey Wendy, you're home late, I was starting to get worried. Usually when you're out with Romeo, you're always home before nightfall." Wendy sighed deeply and sat on the bed. Lucy noticed how red her face was. "What's wrong Wendy?"

"Romeo and I were at his house because we were thinking about having sex for the first time but then I got really scared and started crying so Romeo said we can wait until I'm truly ready and I hug him tightly and he hugs me back just then _Macao-San_ walks into the room asking Romeo if he was home and he sees us on the bed hugging in just our under clothes and he takes it the wrong way. He sat and lectured us for three hours about sex, safe sex and why we should wait until we're older." Her eyes began to water. "I was really embarrassed!" She exclaimed and Lucy began laughing making the teenager look at her.

"Aw, Wendy you're too cute!" She giggled. "Did you two explain to Macao the situation?"

"Romeo explained after the three hour lecture and then _Macao-San_ began laughing saying we were responsible after all. I just feel bad about not having my first time with him yet." She sighed deeply. Lucy placed her hand on Wendy's shoulder making her look at her.

"Don't worry about it Romeo's willing to wait so don't rush yourself, you have plenty of time for sex. If you think about you're only seventeen, I was nineteen when I lost my virginity, Erza was twenty-three and Cana was eighteen." She shrugged. "So you have a lot time. Sex is good but it shouldn't define your relationship." She stated and Wendy nodded her head.

"What kind of relationship do you and _Natsu-Nii-Chan_ have?" She asked suddenly and Lucy began blushing while picking up her book.

"We're just friends." She answered while staring at her book. Wendy raised her eyebrow but she decided not to question any further it was their private life.

"Are you hungry _Lucy-Nee-Chan_? Shall I cook dinner?"

"You don't have to." Lucy looked at her and she smiled.

"I want to." She then went into the bathroom to wash her hands. Lucy couldn't help but smile she then looked back at her book with a frown.

_"What is my relationship with Natsu?"_ She sighed deeply.

* * *

"Oh wow, it feels good to finally be home. I haven't been to Fiore in years. I hope everyone is surprised to see me." She then looked at her phone. "If _Mira-Nee_ sent me the right address Natsu's place should be close by." She giggled.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Hi Everyone sorry for the delay discovered I was pregnant with my second child (-_-)' what a way to start off the New Year LOL. I wanna wish everyone a New Year 3 We're back to the Main Couple Now, thank you for your patience once again and THANK YOU for the Reviews! Please continued to review it really means a lot of to me. Ok I'm done on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I also don't own Fairy Tail or any of the songs I put in this sorry.**

* * *

The Past and the Jealousy

Natsu opened his eyes when he heard his doorbell ringing. He sighed deeply and looked at the clock he was it was midnight. He didn't think it was Lucy she would usually call him. Then again he began thinking what if she was trying to surprise him. He smirked and got up. He ran to the door and opened it. His face dropped when he saw the silver-haired woman in front of him.

"L-L-L-Lisanna?" He whispered and she hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry to bother you this time of night but my flight just got in and I'm exhausted. Can I crash here?" She asked and he felt his body go numb. He pulled back from the hug to look at her. It was definitely Lisanna.

"Lisanna? What are you doing here? I thought you were getting married?" He gave her look which she noticed. She sighed deeply.

"Can I come in?" He moved out the way and she entered the apartment. He turned on the light and she sat on the couch.

"Are you thirsty?"

"Water please." He went into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle for her. He then sat across from her.

"So what happened?" She then smiled.

"I just came to visit everyone it's been so long since I been here after all just because I was in Edolas doesn't mean I forgot where I came from."

"Mmm…" He nodded his head.

"I know you're apartment is closer to the town that was why I wanted to know if I could crash here." His eyes widened.

"Here?" He asked and she nodded her head.

"It's crowded at _Mira-Nee's_ place between her living there with Elfman and their lovers. I felt a little weird and the only other person I felt the most comfortable with is you Natsu." She gave him a soft smile.

"I guess it's not a problem…" He trailed off.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked and he shook his head no.

"No."

"I see…"

"You can have the bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Thank you again." She bowed her head and he nodded his head as he crashed on the couch. He stared at the ceiling. Something wasn't right to him.

* * *

Lucy walked into Fairy Tail the next morning and spotted Natsu at a table with Gray, Juvia and a girl she's never seen before. She walked up to the table.

"Morning Luce." Natsu smiled at her. She smiled at him and noticed the girl she never seen before staring at her.

"Hi, I'm Lisanna." She introduced herself. Lucy felt her body froze. If she could remember that was Natsu's ex-girlfriend who was now engaged. Lucy forced a smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Lucy." They both shook hands.

"Are you new here?" Lisanna asked and Lucy nodded her head.

"Natsu and I met our sophomore year and he brought me here." Lucy explained and Lisanna nodded her head.

"I see…well welcome to Fairy Tail." She giggled and Lucy smiled softly.

"Lisanna, you came back?" Cana asked.

"I'm visiting." She answered and Cana hugged her.

"It's good to see you back."

"How long are you back for?" Erza questioned.

"Probably for two weeks, I haven't decided yet." She replied.

"Lisanna, where are you staying, I'm sorry that the house is crowded, I feel so bad." Mirajane said to her younger sister. Lisanna laughed and shook her head no.

"Oh no, don't worry about it, I decided to stay with Natsu since he was the closet to the town." She replied and all eyes were on Natsu. He suddenly felt a little odd. Lucy looked down.

"Do you think that's appropriate?" Mirajane asked and Lisanna began laughing.

"I've known Natsu all my life and even though we dated that was back in high school, we're mature adults now right?" She looked at him and he nodded his head.

"Besides, I sleep on the couch." He answered. Lucy felt a bit annoyed, they had countless amounts of sex on his bed and now let's his ex-girlfriend sleep there. She looked at her phone.

"Oh shit!" She exclaimed making everyone look at her. "I have to go, I just remember I have to hand my paper in to my professor before twelve. I'll be back later. It was nice meeting you Lisanna." Cana raised her eyebrow.

"You too Lucy, I hope we can get to know each other more before I leave."

"Me too." She smiled and waved before running out the tavern. She sighed deeply. _"Why did I lie for? Oh well…it doesn't matter now._" She began towards the college.

* * *

It was going on four and Lucy still hadn't returned to the tavern. He called her a couple of times but she didn't answer him. He just hoped she was ok.

"Lisanna, let's sing some karaoke!" Cana suggested.

"Ok!" Lisanna finished her beer bottle and got up to the stage to sing with Cana. They started singing _Just Dance_ by Lady Gaga. Everyone began partying in the tavern. Natsu could tell everyone was happy that Lisanna was back. In a way Fairy Tail finally felt whole once again.

He watched as Lisanna moved her hips to the beat. She definitely wasn't same teenager he dated back then. She became a full fledged woman. Her body filled out nicely, her breasts became bigger, her waist trimmer and her hips fuller. Feelings were rushing back to him at once.

Mirajane giggled as Laxus was at the bar looking pissed. He was tempted to grabbed Cana off the stage but he knew if he did that Mirajane and Erza would come after him especially since Cana wasn't doing anything wrong. He grunted to himself.

Once the song went off everyone began applauding as Cana got off the stage.

"I'm gonna sing one more song. This is my favorite song." She said while for Elfman to change the song. The music slowed down all lights came on Lisanna as everyone watched. "This is by Mariah Carey, _Mine Again_."

Natsu couldn't help for his eyes to get wide. Just then Lucy walked inside instantly Natsu spotted her and motioned for her to come over to their table. She sat next to him as Lisanna began singing.

_I remember when you used to be mine__  
Way back when__  
I was trying too to love yeah  
But now if I only had the opportunity__  
I would do anything__  
Because my heart still believes__  
_

Natsu's heart started pounding. Why would she sing thing song out of all the songs there were? She was still engaged right? He felt a little confused.

_Maybe you could be mine again__  
Maybe we could make that dream for real__  
Like way back then__  
When love was yours and mine__  
Maybe we could bring it back to life_

It's irrelevant to dwell on the past

_I'm accountable for what went bad__  
And I mean that_

Lisanna looked at Natsu and saw he was staring at her. She closed her eyes hoping her feelings got out to him._  
_

_But I keep on praying for another chance__  
Just to have you back__  
Cause I've grown__  
And I know how to be your everything_

Maybe you could be mine again

_Maybe we could make that dream for real__  
Like way back then__  
When love was yours and mine__  
Maybe we could bring it back to life__  
_

Lucy clutched her fists. She couldn't understand what were all the subliminals about. Last time she remembered she was engaged to her professor so why was she here singing a song like this. It was obvious it was for Natsu and this was pissing Lucy off completely.

_No, no it ain't over yet__  
I just can't accept the possibility__  
We were made for each other's arms__  
I know you're my destiny__  
We can't erase what was meant to be__  
Part of you and part of me__  
If we try one more time__  
Maybe somehow we'll survive_

Maybe you could be mine again

_Maybe we could make that dream for real__  
Like way back then__  
When love was yours and mine__  
Boy maybe we could bring it back__  
Maybe we could bring it back__  
Maybe we could bring it back to...__  
Life...__  
Maybe you could be mine...__  
Oh baby, baby, baby, babe..._

Everyone except Lucy and Natsu began cheering for her.

"She has such a great voice!" Elfman cheered for his younger sister. She blushed and took a bow before putting the mic down. Levy gave Lucy a worried look she could tell this was upsetting Lucy. Cana got up.

"Lucy, you sing!" Cana shouted and all eyes went on Lucy.

"Huh me?" She pointed at herself and all the guys began doing wolf calls. Natsu raised his eyebrow.

"Oh Lucy you sing?" Lisanna asked while walking over to the table.

"Lucy's a great singer!" Levy shouted and Lucy's face turned red.

"Yeah Lucy, get up there and shake ya thang!" Cana encouraged her. Lucy sighed deeply and stood up.

"Alright, alright." She laughed as she got up on stage. She told Elfman what song she wanted and he gave her the thumbs up.

"Take it off!" Cana shouted and everyone began laughing. Lucy placed her hand on her hip.

"Eat your heart out Cana." She winked which made Cana crack up.

Natsu wasn't sure if he liked the fact of her being up on stage. She had on black shorts along with a cropped white tank top. He knew a lot of the men in the tavern were eyeing her down. Lisanna looked at him and saw him staring at Lucy. She raised her eyebrow before looking back at the stage.

"This song is called _Heartburn_ by Alicia Keys." Lucy said and everyone began clapping.

The up tempo playing and Lucy swung her hips to the beat.

"_Let's go!  
Let me tell you something  
Tell you how I feel  
When he comes around  
I get to feelin ill  
It's a achy feelin inside my chest  
It's like I'm going into cardiac arrest  
Adrenaline rushing in my body  
All my power I just can't fight it  
No matter how I keep on tryin'  
I can't deny I got this...heartburn  
Burnin in my soul  
Call the fire department  
It's out of control  
_

Levy and Cana smiled they knew Lucy wasn't going to lose to Lisanna even if she tried. Natsu's eyes were glued to Lucy as she song and moved her hips. He had no idea she was a good singer.

_Got me trippin', slippin', getting' beside myself  
I tried some medication but don't nothin help  
So I said "Docta, Docta, tell me will I die?"  
And he said, "Count to 5 Alicia"  
And I'm goin to be all right, Let's go! 1,2,3,4_

Adrenaline rushing in my body  
All my power I just can't fight it  
No matter how I keep on tryin  
I can't deny I got this...heartburn  
Burnin in my soul  
Call the fire department  
It's out of control

Tastes so good I can't resist

_Getting harder to digest  
Can't take no more  
Gotta shake it off, and break it down  
And take it to the ground with me now  
Everybody say OOOOHHHH.._

Everyone began singing with her while clapping and dancing. Lisanna looked around and chuckled to her self. So this was her competition?

_Don't you know I got this...heartburn  
Burnin in my soul  
Call the fire department  
It's out of control  
What you tryin' to do?  
Heartburn  
Burnin in my soul  
Call the fire department  
It's out of control_

Shake it Shake it Shake it off...go head girl  
Shake it Shake it Shake it off...oohoohooh  
Shake it Shake it Shake it off...go head girl  
Shake it Shake it Shake it off...oohoohooh  
Go head girl  
Oohoohooh

Once the song ended everyone began cheering and Lucy took a bow. She then headed straight for the bar, she needed a drink. She was way too embarrassed to look at anyone at the moment.

"Good job, that was awesome Lucy." Mirajane told her while smiling.

"Thank you." Lucy laughed. "Can I have a shot of vodka? Just in case Cana tries to get me back up there." They both began laughing.

Natsu got up and walked over to Lucy.

"What was that song?" He asked and she looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you sing that?"

"Cuz'…I like the song." She raised her eyebrow and he slowly nodded his head.

"Let's get a hotel." He whispered in her ear and she looked at him.

"But…what about…"

"I'm leaving to book the hotel now I'll send you a text message when it's ready. Meet me there." He said before walking away from her. Lisanna walked over to the bar and smiled at Lucy.

"That was really good, you like to sing?"

"I don't necessary like to sing but I don't mind singing every now and then." She answered as she took her shot.

"Let's take a shot together. After all we're both girls of Fairy Tail Tav so we gotta get along." She giggled and Lucy nodded her head.

"True."

"_Mira-Nee_, can you give us each a double shot of vodka."

"You guys are taking shots?! I'm so in!" Cana said standing between them. "Erza, Juvia come we're taking shots. Levy you want me to take a shot for you hun?"

"Please!" Levy giggled and Cana gave her the thumbs up.

"Mira take a shot too."

"Fine." She sighed. They all hit their glasses together and took their shot.

Lucy's phone began vibrating, she looked at the message and Natsu told her where he was.

"Alright, I gotta go." Lucy said and they all looked at her.

"Where are you going?" Cana asked hoping they could take another shot together.

"I'm going home. I'm done after those shots." She stated.

"Party pooper!" Cana stuck her tongue out at Lucy who began laughing.

"I'll see y'all tomorrow, same time, same place." She giggled and made her way out the door. She turned and saw Lisanna looking her but she didn't think anything of it.

* * *

Lucy knocked on the room door and Natsu opened the door. He could tell she was a bit tipsy. He grabbed her in the room and began kissing her against the door. She moaned into the kiss and gripped his shirt. He licked her collarbone pulled the straps of her tank top down. She took her arms out and he undid her bra. Her bra dropped to the floor and he grabbed her breasts as he attacked them with his mouth and tongue. Lucy put her head back on the door and moaned out. Natsu made her go crazy he knelt down and laid a trail of kisses down to the button her shorts. He unbuttoned them and kissed her through her thong. She moaned again when he inserted his finger into her. She grabbed her hair and arched her back he pulled her thong off and placed her leg on his shoulder. For some reason he wanted to take full control her. He wanted to possess her body he wanted her to scream for him like she never had before. Whenever she did something sexy in front of him he couldn't help himself.

Lucy's leg that she was standing began trembling. She grabbed the doorknob and pushed her hand against the doorframe so she didn't fall. Her fluids were running down her leg but that didn't stop Natsu from using his tongue or his fingers.

"Natsu…" She whispered. "I'm gonna scream." She told him as she felt she was near her peak.

"So." Was his reply and she sighed deeply. She hit her climax and she screamed out loud. He felt satisfied but he wasn't done with her yet. She dropped to the floor as he stripped from his clothing.

Once Lucy got her bearings saw he was standing in front of her. She instantly gathered him in her mouth. He moaned out and gripped her hair as her tongue danced with his hard member. He shut his eyes and leaned his head back against the door. He couldn't understand why she was so good at this is. He felt he was about to release but he didn't want to just yet. He grabbed her and led her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and entered her. She grabbed the headboard as he pumped in and out of her. He placed her legs on his shoulders and began thrusting harder. She grabbed his arms.

"Lucy…" He whispered while looking down at her. He wanted to tell her to let's stop the casual sex and just make it official but he for some reason held back. He didn't want to date again. He was scared to hurt again. "Lucy…" He said again.

"Yes." She looked at him. This was the first time she really ever heard him talk during sex.

"Don't leave me." He whispered and her eyes widened. "Stay right here by my side." He began kissing her lips and she wrapped her arms around him. He suddenly pulled her up and leaned her against the wall as he continued to pump into her. "I said don't leave me." He said it again.

"I won't." She moaned.

"You promise?"

"YES!" She yelled out as she climaxed again. He moaned out and released as well. He let her feet drop to the floor and they both plopped on the bed. Natsu hugged her tightly and kissed her lips. He then drifted to sleep however Lucy was wide awake. _"What did he mean by don't leave him? Stay by his side?_" She sighed deeply. This was too confusing for her.

* * *

Lisanna sat on Natsu's bed and looked out the window. She couldn't understand why he didn't come back to his apartment. There was definitely something going on between Lucy and Natsu and she was going to be the one to find out.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Deserves Better

Lucy tapped her pencil against the table in the library. She felt so confused. When they woke up this morning they had another round of morning sex and then they went their separate ways but with the speed Natsu was going she didn't get a chance to ask him what he meant by last night. She sighed deeply and stared at her phone. She wanted to text him and ask him but she knew he was in class now and knowing him he forgot to put it on silent. She sighed deeply again. This was starting to way on her. That song she sung at the tavern was no lie Natsu really did give her heartburn. She rubbed her forehead and decided she would talk to him when they go to Fairy Tail or something.

* * *

Natsu sat at the bar and rubbed his head. He couldn't believe he got so emotional with Lucy last night. He wanted to slap himself over and over. They were supposed to just be friends having casual sex and he let his jealousy get the best of him. He didn't mean to brush Lucy off but he felt a little embarrassed.

"Natsu." He turned around and saw Lisanna.

"Hey." He smiled. She sat next to him and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"You're so mean you didn't come back last night. Where were you?" She giggled and he shrugged.

"I stayed at a hotel last night."

"Why?" She raised her eyebrow.

"My back was hurting on the couch so I decided to sleep on a bed for the night."

"Oh…" She trailed off and it became quiet between them. She then looked at him. "Say Natsu, can you take me out for a night on the town?" She asked and he looked at her.

"But you grew up here…"

"Natsu, it's been so long since I been back to Fiore, I'm sure a lot of things have change. Besides, I wanna talk to you about something important…"

"Like what?" He raised his eyebrow and she smiled at him.

"I'll explain it when we go out tonight. So let's dress to impress tonight ok?"

"Alright." He sighed giving in.

"Yay!" She hugged him and kissed his cheek before getting up and walking away. Mirajane was the other side of the bar cleaning it. She looked at Natsu and saw a distraught look on his face. She sighed deeply. She just wanted him to be happy. Sometimes her little sister was a little on the selfish side.

Lucy walked into the tavern and looked around until she saw Natsu sitting at the bar. She walked over to him.

"Hey." He looked at her before looking at his glass.

"Hey." It was silent between almost a little awkward. "Natsu…" She said softly and he looked at her. "Can we talk tonight?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"I wanna talk about last night, but I think it would better if we were in a quieter environment so we can talk properly. Maybe we can go to dinner or something."

"I'm sorry Lucy, not tonight." She looked at him. "I told Lisanna I'd take her out tonight?"

"You're going on a date with her?"

"No, it's not a date we're just hanging out."

"What are you going to do?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Probably dinner and a bar, she wants to dress up tonight."

"Natsu, that sounds like a date." She snapped and he looked at her.

"Lucy, Lisanna and I are friends just like you and I are friends, it's not that serious." He shrugged. She shut her mouth and slowly nodded her head.

"You're right." She laughed sheepishly.

"So, if you want we can talk tomorrow morning, I'll get up early and meet you at a diner."

"No forget it, it's not important." She said.

"But I thought it was." He looked at her feeling annoyed.

"It's not." She snapped. "I'll see you around." She got up and left him at the bar. He suddenly felt confused.

Mirajane raised her eyebrow that little scene seemed a bit suspicious.

* * *

Levy slowly opened her eyes when she heard the doorbell. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She realized she fell asleep on the couch. She placed her slippers on and went to the door.

"Hi _Lu-Chan_."

"I'm sorry Levy did I wake you?" Lucy suddenly felt bad.

"Oh don't worry about it. I fell asleep on the couch thank god you woke me up or else I would've had a bad back and I don't think Gajeel would want a cranky pregnant woman on his hands." She giggled making Lucy laugh. She closed the door and followed Levy to the living room. "Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked as Lucy sat down.

"I feel bad having you get me something to drink."

"It's nothing, what you want? What kind of mood are you in? Wine mood or tea mood."

"Definitely wine mood…a big glass." Lucy answered and Levy giggled as she went to the kitchen. She returned with a yellow tail wine bottle and handed it to Lucy.

"You can kill it, I won't be drinking for a long while and Gajeel doesn't drink wine. It's a _woman's drink_ according to him." She stated while grabbing a water bottle. She sat across from Lucy who poured herself a glassful.

"Well then I'll accept it." They both began laughing.

"So what's up?" Levy asked and Lucy sighed deeply as she took a sip of her wine.

"Levy, I'm so stressed." She said while leaning back on the couch and crossing her legs. "So tell me what you think of this. Last night when I left Fairy Tail, I went to meet up with Natsu, he wanted to get a hotel room and I accepted it. So we had sex there of course but this time it was different. Like he was giving it to me like he wanted me to fall in love with him or something. And he says to me _Lucy don't leave me, stay by my side,_ so I was like ok and he made me promise him. So I did promise but I was confused because I was like why would I leave him? We're best friends after all but then the next morning he acts like nothing happens and when I ask him if we talk about it tonight, he tells me he's taking Lisanna out. So I will admit I feel some kind of way about it and I began questioning him do you know what he says?!" She placed the glass on the table and looked at Levy. "He says _Lucy, Lisanna and I are friends just like me and you it's not that serious_. I'm not stupid I can take the hint he was saying to me _you're only my friend so don't start questioning me._" She sighed deeply and ran her hand over her face. "I'm so fucking pissed right now Levy."

Levy gave her best friend a sympathetic look. This was why she told Lucy from before to be careful. She looked at her water bottle before looking at Lucy.

"_Lu-Chan…_you deserve better than this. I understand you and Natsu were trying to cover up your loneliness when you decided to have casual sex but there is no such thing as casual sex someone always catch feelings. I mean look at Gray and Juvia she got fed up after while…women we're prone to fall quicker than men are…" She moved next to Lucy. "I think the best thing for you to do is stop this before it gets out of control and you really end up losing your friendship with Natsu. I know you don't want that to happen."

"Of course not!" Lucy exclaimed and Levy nodded her head.

"I have a feeling Lisanna came here for more than a visit. I checked out her hand and she's not wearing her engagement ring." Lucy quickly looked at her and she nodded her head. "I've known Lisanna for a long time and trust me when I say she's not a bad person, she really isn't but she's a little selfish if she wants something she'll pursue it trampling over who's in her way. Something might've happened with her fiancé and now she's back for Natsu. Natsu and she been friends since they were small children and began dating since middle school. They have a lot of history and I'm pretty sure Natsu will take her back." When she said that tears formed in Lucy's eyes she hugged her best friend. "So go and do what you must. Go find someone who's worthy of you." Lucy nodded her head.

"Thank you _Levy-Chan_, I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed Lucy's forehead.

* * *

Natsu button up his red shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. He tucked his red shirt into his black slacks. He still couldn't understand why Lisanna wanted to get all dressed up for. She walked out the bathroom and he saw she wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that molded to her body like a second skin. He blinked a couple of times before looking back at the mirror. She walked over to him and winked in the mirror.

"You look really good. I can't wait for our night out on the town." She giggled before going back to the bathroom. She then looked at him. "Natsu, do you know there's two toothbrushes in the bathroom?"

"Oh yeah, one's mine and one's Lucy's." He answered and she slowly nodded her head before going back into the bathroom. She's seen a lot of Lucy's stuff lying around for them being just friends.

Natsu and Lisanna sat across from each other while eating dinner at a nice restaurant.

"They didn't have this restaurant here back in high school."

"No, they just built it recently Italian food has been getting popular so they built this two years ago. This is actually my first time here." He stated and she nodded her head.

"Oh my god Natsu, do you remember in Jr. High when you and Gray use to get yelled at all the time for fighting in class?" She asked while giggling. He began laughing.

"Oh yeah Gray and I use to talk shit to each other and one day he threw an eraser at me and it hit me in the head so I threw my desk at him." She began laughing.

"Oh my gosh, you always had to take things to the next level." She shook her head.

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't." He smirked and she nodded.

"You are so right about that. Natsu, I'm really glad that we're here. I didn't think you would want to see me." She said while looking down. He looked at his plate before looking back at her.

"It's all in the past." He shrugged and she slowly nodded.

"But, it was still selfish of me. I didn't take your feelings into consideration which I should have. Remember our first time?"

"I always will." He stated and she smiled.

"You only lasted two minutes." She burst out laughing when his face turned red.

"That wasn't my fault I was only fifteen." He snapped and she giggled.

"I'm just teasing, even if it was just one minute I would never exchange that memory for anything. When I started crying cause of the pain, you held me tightly in your arms and kissed all my tears away. Our first time was so tender and full of love." She smiled softly. Natsu looked at her before looking out the window.

"Why are you bringing this up now? Wanna sort through your feelings before you tie the knot?"

"Natsu…I'm not getting married anymore." She said and he quickly looked at her. She looked down.

"My wedding day was in three months and I broke off the wedding."

"What? Why?" He placed his hand over hers as she placed her other hand to her head.

"I began thinking of you and the more I thought of you the more I wanted to see you. I came back to see if we could rekindle that old flame. That song _Mine Again_ I cried when I first heard that. I made a mistake by getting engaged in the first place. You promised to wait for me and I just trampled over your heart. I felt so guilty for the longest knowing you knew of my engagement. Natsu, I'm so sorry." She whispered and he looked at her.

* * *

Lucy sat on her bed and smiled when she saw Wendy and Carla sleeping on their futon. She was glad she opened her home to Wendy she didn't think she would be able to handle being alone right now. Her talk with Levy really opened her eyes. She had to move on, by tomorrow Natsu and Lisanna would probably be dating again and therefore her liaison with Natsu would be over. The deal was until they could find someone. He was lucky that his past lover came back. She didn't have anyone that cared for her like that. Her bangs fell over her eyes as she felt her eyes watering. She just wanted this hurt and pain to go away.

"I love Natsu." She whispered to herself and she suddenly felt a ton of weight lift off her shoulders once she admitted the truth to herself. More tears fell from her eyes but she wiped them away. "I love him but I'm going to let him go. I cherish our friendship more than anything and I don't want to jeopardize it so I'll love him and let him go. By tomorrow I'll be moving on." She laid in her bed and hugged herself tightly. She wished she was in Natsu's warm embrace but she knew by this time it was Lisanna and not her.

* * *

Lisanna pushed Natsu back on the bed and crawled on top of him.

"Natsu…take me." She whispered in his ear. "I want you all over me, just like back in the days." She kissed his lips. She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her tongue across his abs. He watched as she unbuckled his pants. He sighed deeply and grabbed her arms.

"Lisanna." She looked at him while smiling.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Lucy…I'm in love with her…" He said while staring in her eyes and her eyes got wide.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**I thank everyone for all the reviews and congratulating me on my newly found New Years Present lol. Sorry for the delay but hopefully we can continue strongly ****And please continue to review so far 90 reviews that's really touching to me. Thank all so much for enjoying my story.** So without further ado here's Chapter 12 ^_^. 

* * *

Moving On

Lisanna sighed deeply as she sat at the airport she stared at her hands. Her heart was heavy.

"Lisanna." She turned around and saw her sister, brother and Natsu. She stood up.

"You guys…" She whispered.

"Natsu, told us you were leaving again." Mirajane stated. Lisanna smiled softly and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm going back."

"Why so soon? You just got here." Elfman felt his eyes water. She giggled and hugged her older brother.

"I just came to say hi to everyone but now I have to get back. I'll be back again I promise."

"Are you going to go through with the wedding?" Mirajane asked and Lisanna shook her head no.

"No, I called off the wedding for a reason and I honestly don't think I was ever in love with him. I gave up my opportunity to be happy so now I'm going to go and search for myself for a while." She smiled. Mirajane hugged her sister.

"I'm so proud of you _LiLi_." She whispered and Lisanna giggled.

"I'll be back after I graduate, I'll start graduate school out here, so I'll be back here." She then looked at Natsu as he looked at her. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'll look forward to you returning home." He said. She felt her eyes water but she held her tears in.

"Thank you for everything Natsu. You've always been a great boyfriend to me but you're an even better friend." She smiled while looking at him. He nodded his head.

"You're a great friend to Lisanna."

"Make sure you hug her and tell her how you feel before it's too late. She might've taken us going out last night the wrong way."

"I will." He gave her the thumbs up and she giggled.

She then heard her flight being called. She hugged her brother and sister again and waved at Natsu before leaving to board her plane.

"Lisanna, tried to win you back again?" Mirajane asked and he nodded his head.

"I will always love Lisanna, she's my first love after all but the love I have for someone else is stronger." He stated while smiling.

"I support you in your decision, good luck."

"Thanks."

Lucy hummed to herself as she made another flower arrangement to put on the display. The door opened and the bell went off. Lucy looked up and saw a tall muscular blonde guy. She raised her eyebrow she had never seen him before. He looked at her and she cleared her throat.

"Can I help you?"

"I was just looking around." He stated and she nodded her head.

"Ok, if you need help let me know." She smiled at him before looking back at her flower arrangement. She then noticed him looking at her. She blushed a little when he came up to the counter.

"Wow, did you make that?" He asked and she nodded her head.

"I did." She answered.

"Oh wow, it's really pretty, are you always that good with your hands?" He asked. Her eyes got wide and she looked at him. He suddenly began blushing when he realized what he said. "I-I-I-I d-didn't mean it like that!" He exclaimed. He covered his face and turned his back to her. "I'm sorry I have a tendency of putting my foot in my mouth. I meant you can design nice flower arrangements…what's that word?" He sighed deeply. Lucy began laughing and he slowly looked at her.

"You mean like arts and crafts?" She asked and he nodded his head while snapping his fingers.

"Yes! Are you always good at arts and crafts?" He asked and she laughed.

"It's one of my talents."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound like a pervert I'm really not. Oh god, that was so embarrassing." He sighed and she giggled.

"It's ok you took me by surprise at first but seeing your face you really didn't mean anything by it." She smiled at him. He sighed in relief.

"Thank god, I'm new here, I just transferred here for a job."

"Oh really? Well welcome to Fiore." Lucy smiled and he smiled back.

"I'm Sting."

"I'm Lucy." She shook his hand.

"So you work here Lucy?" She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm here everyday but the weekends." She answered and he nodded his head.

"Can I come and visit you again then?" He asked and she began blushing.

"If you're not busy." She whispered and he snapped his fingers.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow. What time do you start work?"

"At ten." She answered.

"See ya then." He winked and walked out the store. Lucy stared at the door where the sexy stranger called Sting walked out of.

"Was he hitting on me?" She asked and shook her head no. "There's no way! There's no way he was hitting on me." She sighed deeply and knelt down behind the counter to get her bearings together.

Just then Natsu ran to the flower store and looked inside but he didn't see Lucy anywhere. He cursed under his breath. She could've gone to lunch already. He then ran off as Lucy stood back up. She thought she saw a dash of pink but she shook her head.

"Stop it Lucy, Natsu is with Lisanna now." She still felt a sting in her heart from the thought of her liaison with Natsu ending.

Lucy arrived to work the next day, she wanted to avoid Natsu and Lisanna at all cost so last night she didn't go to Fairy Tail instead she did her homework and went to bed early. She woke up and saw three missed calls and a text message from Natsu saying he wanted to talk to her but she already knew what he wanted to say. She didn't think she had the heart to face him. She didn't want a drift in their friendship but she felt it was a little too late for that. She placed her apron on and began sweeping outside.

She was going to take Levy's advice and move forward with her love life. The main reason she couldn't find anyone before was because Natsu took up all her time. If they weren't at his place having sex then they were out on date-like outings. She felt her heart getting heavy. She couldn't understand how could he ask her to stay by his side and not leave him when he was the one who left her first? She felt frustrated. This was why men were so annoying.

Sting saw Lucy sweeping the front of door of the shop. He noticed she had on a long blue and pink apron. He couldn't deny it he walked into the flower shop because he saw such a beautiful woman in the store. He didn't expect her to have such a sweet personality. In a way he just hoped she was really nice and that her sweet personality wasn't a fake.

"Good morning." He greeted and Lucy quickly looked up. At first he saw a sad look on her face but she quickly changed her expression to a happy one.

"Oh good morning." She giggled.

"I hope I'm not bothering you." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh no, its fine, it's rare that I get visitors." She smiled and he nodded his head.

"There's this yellow flower that I was interested in."

"Yellow flower?" She titled her head slightly and he nodded his head.

"Let me see if I can help you. Come with me." She opened the door and walked in first. His eyes almost popped out his head. He saw from the back she had on blue mini shorts and a white short sleeve shirt that showed her waistline. He shook his head and followed behind her. She took the apron off and hung it up. As she reached her arm up to put the apron on the hook he could see her flat stomach that had small abs. She turned and looked at him. He quickly looked away from her cleavage. "What kind of yellow flower is it? A daffodil? A tulip?"

"Um…it's neither one of those." He stated and she raised her eyebrow.

"I can't help you if you don't know the name of the flower. There are a lot different type of flowers."

"I think it's called a Lucy flower." He said while blushing. She titled her head again before her eyes got wide. She began blushing.

"Is perhaps this flower you're looking for not yellow but blonde?" She asked.

"Yeah…I think that's the color." He cleared his throat. They both looked at each other before laughing. "Was that corny?" He asked.

"It was a little but it was cute." She replied and he sighed in relief.

"As long as you didn't think I was an idiot."

"It was a lot more clever than other pick up lines I've heard. I usually get _hey blondie that's an awesome set of racks you got on you_." She rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hips. "Like how am I supposed to respond to that. _Hey thanks pervert let's go shack up now._" Sting began laughing.

"Do guys really say that to you?" He asked and she shook her head.

"You have no idea. I'm always hearing something about my body." She rolled her eyes.

"But you're such a respectable person I can't see someone saying something so obscene to a young lady like you." He stated and she felt her face get warm.

"You're the first guy to ever say that to me." She whispered and he smiled.

"Lucy." He said softly and she looked at him.

"Can I take you out for dinner tonight?" He asked and her eyes widened.

"Really?"

"If you're not busy."

"I don't mind." She whispered. He pulled out his cell as she pulled out hers. She noticed she had some missed calls from Natsu. She shook her head. If he really wanted to talk to her he could always stop by her job since he knew where she worked. They exchanged numbers.

"How's tonight at eight?"

"That's perfect."

"See you then, let's meet at…" He trailed off. "Damn, I still don't know any places out here…" He sighed deeply. "Um…it's a nice restaurant that sells French cuisine."

"Oh you mean Mademoiselle Eres Dine?" She asked and he nodded his head.

"It's really big and you can eat outside by the water?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah that's it. But isn't that place a little expensive?"

"Don't worry about it, so I'll meet you there at eight Lucy. See ya." He waved and walked out the store.

"Did I just get a date?" She asked herself and knelt down behind the counter. "Oh my god, I have to call Levy immediately." She called Levy.

Natsu looked into the window and sighed deeply when he didn't see Lucy anywhere inside.

"What the hell? She's not home, she's not at Fairy Tail and she's not at work? Where the hell is she?" He growled feeling frustrated. "Maybe, she's at the school…but she's not picking up my phone calls, let me try the library. This is becoming annoying." He grunted before running off. Lucy stood up and giggled.

"I know Levy isn't that crazy! He's so hot…" She giggled.

After Lucy got off work she walked into Fairy Tail, she didn't see Lisanna anywhere but she didn't question it.

"Hi Lucy!" Cana hugged her.

"Hi Cana."

"We missed you last night." Erza said while sipping her tea.

"I know, I wasn't feeling good last night. I didn't answer any calls."

"You should have told me you were sick." Natsu said and she looked at him. "I could've brought you some soup from my job."

"It's alright, I just wanted to sleep." She giggled.

"So what's up with you?" Cana asked. Lucy then snapped her fingers.

"I have a date tonight." Lucy said and her friends looked at her in shock. Natsu turned and looked at her.

"You have a date Lucy really?!" Cana exclaimed and Lucy nodded her head.

"With who?" Mirajane asked getting into the conversation.

"He first came to my job yesterday when I first met him. His name is Sting and he's new to Fiore. Oh my god he's so hot!" She giggled.

"Ok, so what does he look like?" Cana asked not wanting to wait.

"He's really tall, if I had to guess at least six feet tall, he's slim but he's really toned and a little muscular, he has blonde hair short spiky hair and really pretty blue eyes."

"Wow he's sound hot." Cana whispered.

"Can you take a picture him?" Juvia whispered.

"Juvia…" Gray growled and she giggled.

"No, really take a picture of him." Cana encouraged her and Lucy giggled. She noticed Natsu looking at out the window.

"Where's Lisanna?" She asked.

"Oh yeah Lucy, you didn't hear since you didn't come here yesterday but she went back to Edolas." Mirajane told her and Lucy looked at her.

"Really?" She asked and she nodded her head. She then looked at Natsu. She began wondering what happened between them.

Just then the doors opened and everyone turned to see who walked inside. Lucy's eyes widened when she saw two guys.

"Sting?" She said and he looked at her.

"Oh, Lucy you're here?" He said walking over to her.

"What are you doing here?" She was curious.

"Oh my friend Rogue and I were touring the town before our date tonight. So we were checking out some of the local taverns in the area. What's the name of this one?"

"It's called Fairy Tail." She replied. Cana, Erza, Mirajane and Juvia stared at Sting with their mouths hanging open. Natsu raised his eyebrow while looking at the guy. Gray sighed deeply and grabbed his girlfriend.

"Oh I see, are you a regular here?" He asked and she nodded her head while showing him her stamp on her hand.

"I sure am."

"This must be a nice place then."

"It's very nice here." Cana stated.

"You'll enjoy it if you come here more often." Mirajane giggled. Erza nodded her head.

"The more the merrier, so you're taking our Lucy out on a date?" She asked and he blushed softly.

"Yeah." He answered. Suddenly he was surrounded by Cana, Erza and Mirajane.

"We're very big on respecting women, so make sure you behave like a gentleman." Cana said while wrapping one around his neck.

"Yeah, we want to hear Lucy say she had a great date and not a horrible one." Mirajane smiled sweetly even though Sting instantly knew there was something scary behind that smile. Erza crossed her arms looking him in the eyes.

"We are women but we're very strong-willed and we take care of each other. You hurt one, you hurt all of us and you don't wanna answer to us." She told him and he quickly nodded his head.

"Got it." He laughed sheepishly. Once he said that the dark atmosphere went away.

"Good, who's your friend behind you?" Cana asked while smiling.

"Oh, this is my friend Rogue." He introduced him. "We both came to Fiore together for a job."

"It's nice to meet you all." He bowed his head.

He was equally as handsome as his friend. His black hair was slightly long with one side covering his right eye, they could see he has mysterious red eyes and he was slim standing a little under Sting.

"We won't stay long, as I said we're just looking at different taverns in the city. However, we may end up coming back here."

"Please do, we have Karaoke some nights and there's always drinks and food available." Mirajane smiled at them. They both smiled and waved.

"I'll see you later Lucy." He smiled at her making her blush. She waved slowly as they walked out the tavern. She was instantly surrounded.

"Do you have an outfit for tonight?" Cana asked.

"Where are you going?" Erza questioned.

"I can do your makeup!" Mirajane exclaimed.

"Juvia wants to help." She smiled and Lucy giggled.

"I'd be happy if you all helped me out."

Natsu sighed deeply and got up from his seat.

"Natsu, where are you going?" Lucy asked and he looked at her.

"Enjoy you're date, make sure you tell me all about it tomorrow." He forced a smile on his face. Lucy slowly nodded his head as he walked out the tavern. Erza and Cana raised their eyebrows as Mirajane gave him a sad look.

Natsu walked inside his apartment. He shut the door and punched the wall. He felt so frustrated and upset. He then sighed deeply as he plopped on his bed.

"It's just a date, Lucy been on numerous dates before and they never went anywhere." He said to himself but for some reason this time it felt greatly different. He began wondering did he mess up.

6


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Hi everyone, been busting my tail to get these chapters out so here it is two chapters for you. Thank You for all the Reviews we managed to reach over a 100 Reviews. THANK YOU SO MUCH. I'm glad you all are enjoying this story like I enjoy writing it. There's a Japanese song I'm using in this chapter but I put the English Lyrics its by Yuna Ito if you haven't heard of her. I suggest giving her a try she has a nice voice, she was raised in Hawaii so she speaks English as well as Japanese. It's a nice blend. So test her out ^_^**

* * *

The Right Path

Lucy walked into Fairy Tail, she was happy when she saw Levy there. There were days when Levy would come and there would days she would stay home. Lucy hugged her friend.

"How are you feeling?" She asked looking at Levy's protruding stomach.

"Not too bad, I hit my halfway mark of pregnancy so….I'm almost done." She began clapping which made Lucy laugh.

"I wish you would find out what you're having so I can know." She pouted.

"I know but Gajeel and I wanna keep it a secret." She smiled and Lucy nodded her head.

"You're annoying." She stated making Levy laugh.

"How are you?"

"I'm great, I have to say." She giggled. Cana walked over to the table and sat down.

"Lucy, where the hell have you been?" Cana snapped and Lucy sighed deeply.

"Wendy told me you haven't been home this entire weekend. Where were you?"

"Sting, took me on a mini trip it was two nights and three days. We left Friday afternoon." She answered.

"What? Where did you two go?"

"We went to an amusement park, it was really fun." She stated. "I was nervous at first but Sting and I been talking for a month now so I decided to go."

"Did you guys….you know?" Levy asked and Lucy shook her head.

"Oh no." She replied. "We stayed in two separate rooms." Cana sighed deeply.

"That's boring." She moaned and Lucy giggled.

"But guys, I think Sting might be good for me. He's very sweet, we have a lot of fun together, we can talk for hours on in and he's such a gentleman. I mean you can tell he has a bit of a bad side to him but he doesn't do anything to hurt me or put me in danger."

"Aww, Lucy I'm so happy for you." Levy exclaimed.

Natsu walked into the tavern and saw Lucy sitting with Cana and Levy. He was way beyond pissed when Wendy told him Lucy went away for the weekend. He couldn't believe she went away with that guy and she didn't even tell him in the least. A part of him just wanted to go over to her and yell at her telling her to stop talking to that guy and tell her how he loved her but he couldn't find himself to do so.

He shook his head and stomped over to Lucy. She looked up at him.

"Hey Natsu."

"Come with me, I need to talk with you." Before she could say anything he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the tavern.

"Natsu…" She called out to him but he didn't respond. He brought her to his apartment and shut the door.

Once he closed the door he caught her lips. She placed her hands on his chest trying to push him but he applied his weight more on her as he took complete control of her lips. She felt her legs get weak. He held her in his arms tightly while kissing her. She moaned into the kiss. Her mind wanted to explode she didn't know what to think. Just when she thought she was completely over Natsu as soon as he touched her, her feelings came flooding back into her. He separated from the kiss and began kissing her neck.

"Natsu, what are you doing, we can't-"

"Why can't we? Are you and him officially going out?" He asked looking her in the eyes.

"N-No."

"So then you're not cheating on him because you two don't have that type of relationship right? I'm not letting you leave tonight." He said while picking her up. He laid her down on the bed and lifted her dress up. He slid his finger inside of her and she moaned arching her back.

"Na-Na-" She couldn't finish saying his name when he entered two more fingers inside her. He pulled her strapless down to her waist and began attacking her breasts. She grabbed her hair and moaned out.

He didn't want to hand her over to that guy. He wanted her in his arms only. He couldn't imagine the things they did while they away but he wanted to erase that guy completely from her mind.

He turned her around so she was on all four and he entered her. She moaned out as he gripped her hips. After a while they even stopped using condoms and she got on birth control. He knew they became closer after that once he felt Lucy's bare walls, the passion between them heightened. Lucy gripped the sheets as she held her face the pillow. She couldn't under what gotten into Natsu all of sudden. She had never seen him act like this, she had dating numerous of guys and this time he was frustrated and bothered by this. Then again she never dated anyone once they started messing around.

Natsu increased his speed he gripped her hips even tighter making her moan out.

"Scream." He told her. "I wanna hear you scream my name out."

"Natsu, why are you-" Once again she didn't finish her sentence from his intense thrusts into her. She couldn't count the number of times she reached her climax and that didn't stop him from pounding into her. "NATSU!" She screamed out once she hit a multiple orgasm. Natsu shortly released and they both collapsed on the bed. Natsu stared at the ceiling while Lucy laid on her stomach looking at the wall. They both had to catch their breaths.

Natsu looked at Lucy saw the back of her head. He wasn't sure what she thinking or feeling. In a way he felt a little guilty for just taking her like that but he couldn't help it. It was almost like some type of animal instinct awoke in him and he had to possess her. He sat up.

"Lucy." He said softly but she didn't a response. He leaned over to look at her and saw she was sleeping. He figured she was tired after all she just got back from a trip and he fucked her mercilessly. He laid down and wrapped his arm around her body and held her close to him. He kissed her neck.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes this was her fourth time passing out, she couldn't understand what go into Natsu, he took her so many times today and it was already nightfall. She figured Happy went to spend time with Wendy and Carla. She sat up and saw Natsu was knocked out next to her. She got out the bed and saw her phone was on the floor lighting up. She walked over to her phone and saw she had missed calls and text messages most of them where from Levy, Cana, Erza and Mirajane asking if she was ok. She then saw a text message from Sting asking her what was she doing.

She texted him back and told him she was at her friend Natsu's house. She then told her friends she was ok and that they had nothing to worry about. She then saw the time and her eyes widened when she saw it was past midnight.

"_Shit! I didn't know it was this late, I wouldn't have told him that."_ She sighed deeply and slapped her forehead. This was killing her.

"Lucy." Natsu called her and she turned to him.

"Hey." She stood up and walked over to him. She placed her phone on the nightstand. She got in the bed and he began kissing her again. "Again Natsu?" She asked.

"I told you, you're leaving me tonight." He said while climbing on top of her. She moaned out when he entered inside of her.

* * *

Sting took a sip of his beer he then heard his phone going off. He looked at the text message from Lucy. He sent her a message two hours ago he didn't think she would respond to him again tonight then again he figured she was probably at Fairy Tail. He read the message and he furrowed his eyebrows. She was at Natsu's house this time of night? He remembered her talking about Natsu. She said Natsu was her best friend and they been that way since their sophomore year of college but he couldn't understand why would she be at his house after midnight. He sighed deeply but he couldn't say anything because she technically wasn't his girlfriend but this did bother him.

* * *

Lucy closed the flower shop and jumped when she saw Sting.

"Hi Sting." She smiled.

"Hey Lucy." He hugged her as she hugged him back. "Where are you off to now?" He asked looking at her tight fitting white Capri pants and baby blue halter shirt.

"I'm going to Fairy Tail. What about you?" She looked at him.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out, is it ok if Rogue and I go to Fairy Tail with you?"

"Sure."

"Rogue!" He called out and the quiet guy walked from behind the building. "I didn't want you to get scared if you saw me and Rogue approaching you this time of night." He said and she started laughing.

"It's alright.

He had to see how she and Natsu interacted with each other especially when they were intoxicated. Before he went any further with Lucy he wanted to make sure she wasn't trying to juggle two relationships.

* * *

When they got the Fairy Tail it was a big party going on. Justin Timberlake _Sexy Back_ was playing and everyone was dancing and partying. Lucy walked inside with Sting and Rogue instantly they were greeted and welcomed back. Cana ran over to Lucy.

"Sing Lucy."

"Uh…I don't know…" Lucy trailed off. Cana sighed deeply and placed her hand on the bar.

"Mira can we have two double shots this way?"

"Coming right up!" She smiled and Lucy looked at Cana.

"Getting me drunk isn't going to get me on the stage." She snapped.

"Come on Lucy go up! I sung and no one still wants to sing. Usually after you go up a lot of people sing. Please!" Cana begged and Lucy sighed deeply. Mirajane handed them the shots. Cana clicked her glass with Lucy's and they both took the shot. Sting was surprised to see Lucy being able to take a shot like that.

"Lucy you sing?" He asked and they both looked at him. Lucy began blushing.

"Not that well."

"She's a great singer." Cana then stood up on the bar. "Hey who wants to hear Lucy go up and sing?!" She asked and everyone began cheering. Natsu walked over to the bar. Sting instantly looked at him as Natsu looked at him as well. "Everyone start cheering Lucy! Lucy!"

"LUCY! LUCY!"

"Oh dear…" Lucy sighed deeply. Sting placed his hand on Lucy's waist.

"You should sing. I'd love to hear you sing." He said while smiling at her which caused her to blush. Natsu raised his eyebrow before drinking his beer.

"Fine." She sighed deeply. She got up and walked to the stage as everyone clapped. Natsu ordered another beer while keeping his eyes on her. "This song is called _Pure Eyes_ by Yuna Ito." She announced and cleared her throat as everyone became quiet.

"_What you gonna do, touch me baby__  
__Am I in love, kiss me baby__  
__I wanna feel you closer to me__  
__When I start to like someone__  
__that person is reflected in my Pure eyes__  
__I want to know for sure baby because I'm__  
__Falling for you__  
_

Natsu's eyes went wide and glanced at Sting who seemed memorized by Lucy. He grunted to himself and ordered another drink.

_Don't you feel, I can feel__  
__When the beat I had forgotten start to echo__  
__I know the reason why__  
__I can see the world that I couldn't see before__  
__I arrange the words in my message__  
__to you in a casual way__  
__Unconsciously, the distance between us is getting smaller.__What you gonna do, touch me baby__  
__Am I in love, kiss me baby__  
__I wanna tell you about the feeling overflowing inside__  
__When I had realized that this was love__  
__it was already too late, because I've fallen into it__  
__and nobody can stop me from__  
__Falling for you__  
_

Natsu couldn't help but feel pissed off. He couldn't believe she was singing this song about this guy, she just met him and now she was all head over heels for him. He couldn't see Lucy being that type of woman but it was apparent that she was.

_Wake me up, light me up__  
__This painful heart is whispering to me__  
__Dive in love, fall in love__  
__but not all my feelings are clear yet__The love that keeps coming back__  
__won't be defeated by the tears of yesterday__  
__So I search for happiness__  
__in the proof of my strength__  
__What you gonna do, touch me baby__  
__Am I in love, kiss me baby__  
__Let me feel the warmth I've come to love__  
__When you hold me closely in your arms__  
__everything becomes new again__  
__Everything around me is sparkling because I'm__  
__Falling for you__What you gonna do, touch me baby__  
__Am I in love, kiss me baby__  
__Let me feel the warmth I've come to love__  
__When you hold me closely in your arms__  
__everything becomes new again__  
__Everything around me is sparkling because I'm__  
__Falling for you__Everything around me is sparkling because I'm__  
__Falling for you_

She bowed as everyone clapped for her. She got off the stage and ran over to the bar. She felt so embarrassed but she was glad that she did it. She felt it gave Sting a different look on her. He stood up and gave her a hug.

"That was amazing." He said and she giggled.

"Thanks."

"You're really a good singer."

"I'm not that good." She blushed. Natsu rolled his eyes. He turned to Lucy.

"Lucy." He called out and she looked at him. "I just wanted to remind you, we have a test on Monday for sociology." She turned to face him.

"Are you serious? I forgot all about that."

"I got a remainder email today and I wanted to tell you before I forget. So let's study tomorrow at the library."

"Ok, that sounds good to me." She smiled. Sting looked at Rogue who raised his eyebrow at Natsu.

"Anyway, we can talk about school later. Let's take shots everyone!" Cana chants. Lucy giggled.

"Let's take shots and sing some more!" Cana gave Lucy a high five.

* * *

The sun was close to coming up by the time everyone went their separate ways. They drank and they partied. Lucy normally didn't stay out so late but they were having so much fun she lost track of time. She was even happy to see Sting and Rogue loosen up and have fun. She sighed deeply and plopped on the bed while staring out the window.

She thought about Sting, he was a nice guy, she had a great time with him whenever they were together and things between them were going well however she still didn't want to make it official yet. She then thought about Natsu, she loved him she finally began to realize he didn't feel the same. She was certain if he did then he would've declared his love for her when she announced she had a date but instead he just told her to tell him about. She turned on her side and stared at the wall. What type of path was she going down? She didn't know if it was the right path or the wrong one. She sighed deeply.

"Lucy, are you sleep?" She heard Natsu but she didn't turn around.

"No." She answered.

"There's something I have to tell you."

"What's that?" She asked still not looking at him.

"Lisanna wanted to get back with me but I turned her down." He stated and she looked at him.

"Why would you do that?" She questioned. He looked at her before looking down.

"It was because-" He stopped and Lucy raised her eyebrow. He ran into the bathroom and threw up. Lucy jumped up and ran over to him.

"Are you ok?" She asked placing her hand on his back.

"I mixed too much liquor…damn you Cana." He managed to say before throwing up. Lucy rubbed his back as he threw up his guts.

By the time he finished he passed out on the bed. Lucy looked down at him and placed her hand on his chest.

"Natsu…if you just said the words _don't talk to Sting and be my woman_ I would do that in a heartbeat." She said softly and kissed his nose before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

Sting stared at the ceiling before looking at his friend who was in a bed next to his bed.

"Hey Rogue."

"Hmm…" He replied. Sting sat up.

"What type of relationship do you think Lucy and Natsu have?"

"I don't know much on Lucy's end but it's obvious that Natsu has some feelings for her."

"I think so too…"

"But before you think anything, talk to Lucy about it first."

"But, who is to say she'll tell the truth." He raised his eyebrow. Rogue sighed deeply as he got comfortable in the bed.

"If you like her then trust her until she gives you a reason not to trust her."

"You're right…"

Sting took a deep breath he had really liked Lucy so he wanted their relationship to go far. He just hoped everything went good for him.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**For Laxus and his band I used UVERworld's song D-Techno Life from the 2nd Bleach Op just because it was such a cool song. Once again if you never heard it please check it out. Also for some reason if Laxus was so sing I can hear his voice being like the lead singer's voice idk... :-/**

**Also sorry for all the songs but I LOVE music and I always feel music makes the world go around and it sets the mood for a story. So please look forward for more lyrics and more Japanese Artist suggestions I may give. Okkk here's Chap 14 ^_^**

* * *

Breaking Point

Lucy moaned and got out her shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and sat on her bed. She had such a headache. Usually she would've stayed at Natsu's house longer but he had to work until the afternoon. She was excited there was going to be a city festival today. She had text Sting and asked him to meet her at Fairy Tail in two hours. She then stood up and looked for something to wear. She decided to go with a pair of gray shorts and a matching pink and gray halter top. She couldn't wait for today. She knew it was going to be a good day hopefully it would be as fun as it was last night.

* * *

Natsu ran out his house while putting on his shirt. His plan was to take a shower and take a fifteen minute nap and he ended up oversleeping. He was assigned to help Gray and the guys to set up Fairy Tail's area. He just hoped Erza didn't chew him out. That was the last thing he wanted. He got to the venue and he ran over to the location where Gray was. Just then Erza glared him down.

"H-H-Hi Erza…" He trailed off and she crossed her arms.

"Did you forget what time the meeting time was?" She asked and he sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry, Erza c'mon and give me a break, I partied all last night with everyone, I spent the rest of the night throwing up, then I had to get up this morning and go to work. I went home took a shower and I passed out. I'm exhausted." He whined. She sighed deeply and handed him a water bottle.

"You got ten minutes to get yourself together and then get to work, I won't go easy on you if you mess up.

"Roger!" He sat down on a barrel and sighed deeply as she walked away. He couldn't understand how Jellal handled a woman like her.

"You finally made it." Gray teased him. He turned and saw Gray had on no shirt but just black shorts.

"Put you're clothes back on." Natsu mumbled.

"Erza actually said because it was hot I could work like this. Jealous?" He smirked and Natsu rolled his eyes. He looked at his phone and texted Lucy telling her he was here. She texted him back telling him she would come once she met up with Sting. His face turned sour. Since when was he invited? Even though this was a city event, he felt it should only be open to people who lived here for at least a year. He sighed deeply. He knew he was being petty but he couldn't help it. He just wanted Lucy to himself again like he had her before. He didn't like the fact of sharing her with anyone.

* * *

Lucy arrived at the festival with Sting they stopped and ate some food before going to the Fairy Tail location. Mirajane was standing behind a bar wearing a black bikini the line to get a drink was long. There was a stage set up where the Thunder God Tribe was performing. Cana was having a drinking contest with anyone who dared to challenge to her. Gray was sitting in a dunking tank while Juvia was handing out baseballs. Lucy was glad to see everyone having fun. She spotted Wendy and Romeo holding hands and walking around the festival together. Levy, Gajeel and Lily were sitting on a blanket having picnic, she smiled when Carla joined the picnic.

She looked around for a certain pink haired guy and saw him sitting on a bench staring off into space. She and Sting walked over to him.

"Natsu." Lucy called out. He turned and looked at her. She smiled at him. He looked at Sting before looking away from them.

"What's up?" He mumbled.

"Why are you sitting here alone?" She asked.

"I'm not I'm waiting for Happy to bring back some fish on a stick." He answered and she nodded her head.

"Still, it isn't like you to sit here quietly, I thought you'd be the first one trying to dunk Gray in the tank."

"Ah, I done that like ten times already and I got bored with it." He sighed deeply. Lucy slowly nodded her head.

"Hey, Lucy do you want something to drink?" Sting asked and she looked at him.

"Just a water please."

"Alright, stay here I'll be right back." He walked away and Lucy sat besides Natsu. It was silent between them.

"So he's Mr. Splendid huh?" Natsu said breaking the ice and Lucy looked at him.

"I don't know what you mean by that but he's nice guy."

"Mmm." Natsu grunted and Lucy looked at him. "I just never seen you so head over heels for a guy before." Lucy raised her eyebrow.

"How am I head of over heels for him?"

"Well, you been hanging out with him for sometime now."

"Yeah, it's called getting to know him." She snapped and he rolled his eyes.

"My point, you was never one of those fickle women who went all google eyes just because a guy has muscles and now you're turning into one of them." He snapped back and Lucy scoffed while crossing her arms.

"I beg to differ! He's a nice guy his muscles have nothing to do with anything."

"Do you know anything about this guy? Where did he come from? Why is he here? How long is he gonna be here for? How many women has he been with in the past? And why is he so interested in you? You're so desperate for love you're not looking at the big picture." He said and Lucy glared at him. She couldn't believe Natsu was trying to break down her character. She then giggled making him look at her.

"I thought you knew me but I guess it's obvious you don't." She got up and looked at him. "Because if you did then you wouldn't be saying that messed up shit." He rolled his eyes and looked away from her. His attitude was making her so upset she wanted to slap the crap out of him. Just last night he was all cuddled up with her and now he was acting like this. Her eyes widened and she looked at Natsu.

"Lucy, here you go." Sting gave her water bottle.

"Thank you, let's go Sting maybe we can try some of the rides." She said wrapping her arm around his as they walked away. Natsu watched them disappear in the crowd and he sighed deeply before looking at the water.

"I think it's you who don't know me Lucy." He mumbled feeling a bit bad for what he said to her.

* * *

"Alright is everyone ready to rock?!" Laxus yelled into the microphone and everyone standing around began cheering. "We're gonna do an all time favorite because of all our adoring fans you guys made this possible for us and you guys made this song number one. So here it is D-Techno Life!" He shouted and once again everyone began shouting.

Lucy clapped her hands from the bleachers she and Sting were sitting on.

"_You've been hurt by an unhealed pain, in sadness__  
__We'll go on being burdened with our undisappearing pasts__  
__I hold your hand__  
__Not abandoning life__  
_

___Will we lost it all one day?_

The music played loudly and everyone rocked to the music.

___I want to protect you and your smile, but they're fading away__  
__Even the voice that calls out to me is dying__  
__The wind that follows along time disappears__  
__I find you__You've been hurt by an unhealed pain, in sadness__  
__"I can't smile anymore, I don't like people", don't say those words__  
__A future that can't be seen will occur, there's meaning in that__  
__For right now everything is fine as it is now; certainly you must notice that the time is coming__  
__Just like someone who's rusty__  
_

"Wow they're really good, this is my first time seeing them live." Sting said as Lucy looked at him.

"I knew that they were apart of Fairy Tail but I never knew Cana was married to Laxus." She stated and his eyes went wide.

"Cana and Laxus are married?"

"Surprised right?" She giggled and he nodded his head. However it made sense because she was in the front row singing the song word from word. It also seemed like Laxus was staring at her as well.

_Lying atop one another is futile__  
__You said that you could live your life alone__  
__You began to ache with the mundane kind words__  
__So much that now they aren't coming to you__Wow, your hand that I'm holding__  
__Wow, longs for a casual gentleness__  
__Do you remember?__  
__By knowing pain, you can be gentle to someone__  
__Drive your life__  
_

Natsu sat on the grass with Happy while watching the mini concert. He hadn't seen Lucy after that. In a way he just felt like giving up. He was such a lost. If only he had gotten to Lucy before Sting then he wouldn't be in this situation. If only he had told her how much he loved her and wanted to be with her while she laid in his arms. He let his stubbornness and arrogance of thinking Lucy wouldn't go anywhere get the best of him. He grabbed his head and sighed deeply. He felt his was at his breaking point, he didn't think he was going to be able to control his anger for much longer.

_You have been hurt by an unhealed pain, in sadness__  
__"I can't smile anymore, I don't like people", don't say those words__  
__A future that can't be seen will occur, there's meaning in that__  
__For right now everything is fine as it is now; certainly you must notice that the time is coming__  
__Just like someone who's rusty__How can I see the meaning of life__  
__It's disappearing, you're the only...__You who are leaving, wished for it not to break__  
__"I can't smile anymore, I don't like people", don't say those words__  
__Now, by and by, I won't be able to see__  
__There is meaning in all of that__  
__We'll go on being burdened with our undisappearing pasts__  
__Not abandoning life__You'd better forget everything__  
__Remember... your different life?__  
__You'd better forget everything__  
__Remember... there's no going back__  
__But wow, throughout time, one day, we'll understand__  
__Like a warped memory_.

The music finished and everyone roared with cheers as the members of the Thunder God Tribe took a bow.

"Alright guys, let's rock to another song let's go!" He shouted and began playing so more music.

Cana smiled while dancing to the music. She felt a hand on the small of her back and she jumped while turning around. Her face dropped when she saw her father.

"Dad!" She exclaimed and he hugged her tightly. "I thought you were far from here."

"I was but whenever there's a festival, I have to come back." He smiled. He nodded his head at Laxus as Laxus nodded back.

"I'm glad to see you back and well." She smiled.

"Come have a drink with me." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked over to the bar together.

Sting's face dropped.

"You guys even have Gildarts?" He asked.

"That's Cana's father." Lucy answered and he shook his head.

"Cana has a lot of famous ties huh?"

"She does, no wonder why she's so carefree." Lucy giggled and he nodded his head.

"Say, let's ride the Ferris wheel since the sun is starting to set."

"Oh yeah, I'd love to." She smiled and they got up. Gray watched as Lucy and Sting walked away. He then saw Natsu eating with Levy and Gajeel. He sighed deeply, he always called the guy an idiot but this time he meant it.

* * *

Lucy's eyes stayed glued to the window, since the sun was going down all the bright lights came on. It was a sight to see. Sting looked out the window as well before looking back at Lucy. He sighed to himself.

"Lucy." He said softly and she looked at him.

"I don't know if I'm over stepping boundaries or not…but what's your relationship with Natsu?" He asked and her eyes went wide.

"That's just out of the blue." She giggled softly.

"Well, it's not really out of the blue, I've been thinking about this for a while now…I just didn't know how to bring it up."

"Well we're friends of course." She said while looking at him.

"Are you just friends though? There are times when I feel like your relationship with him is a little strange. Like is there any-"

"He's special to me." Lucy said while cutting him off making him look at her. "Natsu's special to me." She whispered again while looking down at her hands. "During my sophomore year of college, my boyfriend who I was dating for a year dumped me after I gave him my virginity. And I don't mean he called me over the phone and dumped. He publicly humiliated me in front of the guys at his dorm. Natsu defended my honor and after that we became best friends. Natsu will always have a place in my heart and I do get bothered by things he says to me because I don't want him to look down on me or be disappointed in me." She said while looking back out the window.

"So you guys are even close to the point of you staying over his place?" He asked and she looked at him. "How often do you stay at his place?"

"It depends how drunk I am when I leave Fairy Tail." She answered.

"So last night you stayed with him?" She looked down at her lap before nodding her head. He sighed deeply and ran his hand over his face.

"I only ask all these questions Lucy because I can see us having a good relationship." She slowly looked at him. "I like you a lot and…I don't want to jump into something you're fully ready for."

"I want a relationship." Lucy exclaimed and his eyes widened. "Natsu and I agreed that we would help each other find a worthy lover for one another and I do like you a lot Sting."

"I like you too Lucy." He moved next to her and she hugged him.

* * *

Sting held Lucy's face and his lips gently touched hers. She moaned into the kiss as he laid her back on the bed of his hotel room. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. This was very different from kissing Natsu. His kisses were always hot and steamy while Sting's was a little gentle and shy. He placed his hand on her waist while his other hand snaked up her shirt. He began kissing her neck and she looked up at the ceiling.

All she could think about was Natsu's behavior over the last couple of days. He went from her fun loving hump buddy to a close sarcastic stranger. When she felt she was in love with him, he turned his attention to Lisanna how was she supposed to know that he would turn her down. Everyone was so sure he was going to give her another try. She felt so confused at this moment. She was about to have sex with Sting but Natsu was on her mind. She didn't know what she was doing anymore.

* * *

"Natsu come play bingo!" A drunken Erza shouted and he drank his beer.

"No thank you." He mumbled while taking a bite of his corndog.

"He would lose anyway." Gray snickered and Natsu sighed deeply just simply ignoring him. He didn't have the energy to fight with him. He had heard from Cana that Lucy left with Sting. He was no fool he obvious knew what that meant. This made him far beyond upset he didn't think Lucy would give in that quickly. He felt relieved when she told him nothing happened between them when they went away. He shook his head and chugged his beer. Once he finished the bottle. Cana slammed another one on the table.

"Let's drink. Good luck." She opened her beer bottle and began chugging it. Natsu sighed. How did he get suckered into drinking with Cana it was apparent from last night he couldn't keep with the sexy vixen but since he had nothing to do he decided to go for it.

"Alright, but I'm not mixing drinks anymore. I spent this morning hurling my guts out."

"Fine, ya weakling." They hit their bottles together and began chugging.

* * *

Lucy sat up and hugged the covered to her body. She looked at Sting and saw him looking out the window. She sighed deeply.

"Lucy…" Sting said and she looked at him. "Go to Natsu, it's obvious you two have some unfinished business." She looked down at her hands. She felt horrible and covered her face.

"I'm so embarrassed."

"I'm no fool but I thought if you were willing to forget then I would be willing to help you move on but seeing how you called his name, I don't think you're being honest with yourself." He cupped her chin and her eyes began watering.

"But what if I'm in love with him by myself."

"Trust me, you're not." He whispered. "That is crazy about you, I'm sorry that we had to have sex in order for you to realize that."

"I'm sorry for calling his name out during sex." She bowed her head at him and he laughed.

"It's no biggie…I'm so use to girls only being focused on me it took me by surprise when I didn't fill your mind." He smiled at her which made her smile at him softly. She got off the bed and began getting dressed. "Lucy." She looked at him. "Just know if he doesn't treat you right. I won't forgive him and I won't hesitate to take you back." She giggled and nodded her head.

"Thanks for letting me know however Natsu and I are best friends he'll understand when I explain everything to him."

"Good luck."

"Thank you." She then ran out the hotel room. He sighed deeply and stared at the ceiling.

"Letting the one get away huh? I wonder how you're doing Yukino." He whispered.

* * *

Lucy ran back to the festival, she spotted the Fairy Tail section and of course the party was still going strong and lively. She looked around and spotted Natsu drinking with Cana however he was now drinking water while Cana was going strong. Lucy ran over to them.

"Lucy, you came back?" Cana asked and she nodded her head. Natsu raised his eyebrow when she walked over to him.

"Can we talk?" She asked and he sighed deeply. "Before you say anything smart just hear me out first." She said and he looked at her.

"Fine." He mumbled. They walked over to an empty bench and Natsu looked at her as she stared at her hands.

"So I went with Sting back to his place and-"

"Did you two have sex?" He suddenly asked and she looked down before looking at him.

"We did." She told him honestly. He scoffed and shook his head while looking away from her.

"You really have lowered your standards haven't you Lucy? Are you that desperate to find someone?" He snapped and Lucy furrowed her eyebrows.

"Natsu-"

"I just think it's disgusting that you let some guy you barely know have sex with you and now you're coming back to me bragging to me about it."

"I wasn't bragging to you about it!" She yelled and he rolled his eyes.

"So what else is the reason that you would come back and tell me you had sex with him?"

"That's not what I came back to tell you but since you wanna go there…why do you care for?! You're just my friend."

"Oh yeah, I'm just your friend but when we were fucking you didn't seem to have a problem with that!" He yelled and they soon became the center of attention. Lucy was at her breaking point with Natsu and she couldn't hold it any longer. She got up and slapped him across the face.

"Stay away from me! I'm through with you!" She yelled out and ran off.

"Wait Lucy!" Cana ran after her as did Juvia and Levy. Natsu placed his hand on his swollen cheek as Erza and Gray came to the table. Erza slammed her fist on the table making Natsu jump.

"Explain what just happen before I break your jaw." Erza glared at him.


	16. Apology Note from Arthur

Hi, everyone I apologize for the big delay in my story. As I stated before I found out I was pregnant when I started the story. This pregnancy has been very complicated for me give me all types of hell _ as well as me taking care of my toddler. These terrible twos are a killer! But I will be finishing the story please look for the next chapter sometime next week. I apologize again for not updating and I thank everyone that has been sending me reviews yelling at me to continue! ^_^ I'm really glad you all like my story. So sometime next week a chapter will be up I promise 3


End file.
